


Szkolny Bunt

by Secret_of_Morningstar



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: bunt, school au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_Morningstar/pseuds/Secret_of_Morningstar
Summary: Niełatwy jest powrót do szkoły.Zwłaszcza po buncie, za który wszyscy cię nienawidzą.Lucyfer musi odnaleźć się w tej nowej sytuacji i możliwe, że stawić czoła kolejnym problemom i kolejnemu buntowi.Tylko żeby tym razem wszystko poszło po jego myśli...





	1. Powrót

_I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you_

_'Cause I forget but I'll never forgive you_

_Don't you know, don't you know?_

_True friends stab you in the front_

Lucyfer leniwie obserwował przemijający za szybą autobusu krajobraz, gdy w jego czarnych słuchawkach donośnie grało Bring Me The Horizon, skutecznie zagłuszając gwar, jaki robiła reszta jadących do szkoły uczniów. Obejmował swój plecak z różnymi naszywkami, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym. Było zbyt wcześnie rano, by miał jakikolwiek temat do rozmyślań.  
Może poza jednym.

Przecież wracał na stare śmieci.

Nie było dość sporo po tym incydencie, który sprawił, że musiał zmienić szkoły. Atmosfera, w jakiej ją opuszczał też nie była godna zapamiętania. Nie liczył też na owacje, kiedy przekroczy próg budynku. Na rozstępujących się ludzi po korytarzach. Nawet nie myślał, czego właściwie może się spodziewać. I nie obchodziło go to. Było zbyt wcześnie.

W końcu autobus zatrzymał się i uczniowska brać wylała na chodnik z mniej lub bardziej chaotyczną kolejnością. Ruszyli od razu w stronę budynku, mijając rozłożonych po trawie i rozsadzonych na murkach innych towarzyszy niedoli. Tylko na ogromnym budynku szkolnym wisiał jeden wielki napis.

_Witamy w nowym roku szkolnym!_

\- Już dawno po rozpoczęciu, a to tu dalej wisi... - mamrotał do siebie Luc, zarzucając plecak na prawe ramię i ruszając naprzód.

Nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych uczniów. Czarne słuchawki, jakie miał poprzednio na uszach zsunął na szyję. Były bezprzewodowe. Oprócz tego na sobie miał proste, czerwone trampki, ciemne jeansy i sporych rozmiarów czarną bluzę z kapturem. Co niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że jest kolejnym z tych tajemniczych, mrocznych dzieciaków, których rodzice zmusili do wyjścia z domu i pierwszy raz od lat zobaczyli słońce.

On się do takich nie do końca zaliczał. Miał raczej głębokie wnętrze i pasję do poezji, niż smętnego narzekania na wszystkich konformistów wokół. Jego buntowniczy charakter obecnie nawet nie miał prawa działać. Ponownie, było zbyt wcześnie na takie dyrdymały.

Przekraczając próg szkoły i idąc korytarzem spostrzegł, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zatrzymał się przy szafce, do jakiej klucz otrzymał dzień wcześniej i otworzył ją. Była to jedyna nieprzyozdobiona niczym szafka na rzeczy. Tuż obok był cały rząd innych, popisanych markerami, oblepionych naklejkami i tasiemkami... Ta jego na tle tych wyglądała bardzo nijako, ponuro wręcz.

\- _Wszystko w swoim czasie..._ \- pomyślał Lucyfer, odkładając kilka rzeczy do szafki i zamykając ją.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Spojrzał na plan lekcji i bez większych emocji udał się do klasy. Trochę minęło nim w tych krętych korytarzach znalazł odpowiednie pomieszczenie. Nie był z tych, co lubią pytać o drogę, wolał sobie radzić sam.

Gdy wszedł do klasy, wszyscy już w niej byli. Łącznie z nauczycielem. Ten, pisząc coś w dzienniku przerwał i uśmiechnął się lekko do niego. Wcale a wcale nie zachęciło to blondyna do podejścia bliżej, a jednak to zrobił. Stanął sztywno i zlustrował klasę wzrokiem. Oprócz kilku słabo znajomych lub kompletnie nieznajomych mord, ujrzał w tłumie swoich starych przyjaciół.

Ich miny wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów i żadnym z tych słów nie było nic miłego.

\- Mamy w klasie nowego ucznia, który już kiedyś był w naszej szkole... - zaczął nauczyciel. - Być może kojarzycie Lucyfera?

\- No jak można go zapomnieć?! - rzucił sarkastycznie siedzący w ostatniej ławce rudy chłopak.

Wszędzie można rozpoznać tę piegowatą twarz, niebieskie oczy pełne żywych emocji i szafranowe loczki. Miał na sobie jeansy, luźną koszulkę z obrazkiem, którego z daleka nie w sposób było rozszyfrować, na nogach nieodłączne glany. Znakiem rozpoznawczym była też typowa bluza szkolnej drużyny futbolowej.

Oto Michael we własnej osobie. Nic się nie zmienił, przynajmniej dla Lucyfera.

\- Michał, proszę. - zwrócił mu uwagę nauczyciel.

\- Co, mam się cieszyć na widok zdrajcy? Uśmiechnąć się i wyciągnąć do niego rękę?

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosi. - przewrócił oczami Razjel. - Weź się uspokój. Dopiero pierwsza lekcja, a ty się już nakręcasz.

\- Stul pysk, nadęty-

\- MICHAEL! - krzyknął belfer. - Do dyrektora, w tej chwili!

\- Pffff... - prychnął rudowłosy i wstał.

Minął Rafała, obok którego siedział. Ten tylko odprowadził go zmartwionym wzrokiem, samemu nie wiedząc, co robić. Michał, przechodząc obok Lucyfera, niby przypadkiem szturchnął go barkiem i burknął pod nosem coś w stylu "_Debil"_ albo _"Dekiel". _

Mimo wszystko Luc nie dziwił się. Nie oczekiwał niczego przyjemnego. Na pewno nie po tamtym incydencie. Komitet powitalny zakończył się i chłopak zajął pierwsze lepsze wolne miejsce, by oddać się spokojnej nauce matematyki.

***

Nadszedł moment dłuższej przerwy obiadowej. Większość szkoły już siedziała w stołówce, część delektując się tym, co przynieśli z domu lub kupili w sklepie po drodze. Druga część patrzyła z niesmakiem na to, co leżało na ich talerzu i dopatrywali się znaków życia w niedoszłym posiłku.

\- Obrzydliwe... - burknął Razjel, odsuwając od siebie tacę z jedzeniem. - Wolę głodować.

\- Tobie to akurat głód by nie posłużył... - mruknął Gabriel, przyglądając się siedzącemu obok koledze z warkoczem.

\- Słucham? - akwamarynowe oczy wylądowały na odzianej w błękitny golf sylwetce przewodniczącego samorządu.

\- Chudy jesteś... - zmieszanie odpowiedział zielonooki, prosząc wzrokiem o wsparcie ze strony Rafała.

Ten tylko spoglądał w bok, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Był bardzo zamyślony i obserwował Lucyfera, stojącego w kolejce po jedzenie. No i czekał także na powrót Michała, któremu dziwnie długo zajmował powrót od dyrektora. Martwił się, że tym razem wyciągnęli gorsze konsekwencje niż tylko koza po lekcjach, więc nerwowo bawił się rękawami swojej stanowczo za dużej, beżowej bluzy.

W końcu kapitan drużyny futbolowej zjawił się i naburmuszony, nawet nie idąc po tacę, zjawił się przy stole i usiadł obok Rafała.

\- Ja pierdolę... - rzucił na starcie, ściskając w łapie świstek.

\- Wyrażaj się. - upomniał go Razjel.

\- Coś się stało? - Gabriel uniósł zaciekawiony brew. - Wyrzucają cię?

\- Pff, nie. Tylko znowu siedzę po lekcjach. Za tego debila! Rozumiecie?!

\- Było się nie rzucać. - znów wtrącił Raz, bawiąc się swoim warkoczem.

\- Żebym się na ciebie nie rzucił ty-

\- On jest taki samotny... - mruknął Rafał, wpatrując się w Lucyfera szukającego wzrokiem wolnego miejsca. - Może go zaprosimy do nas?

\- Po tym wszystkim co zrobił? - rzucił warkoczykowy. - Nie ma takiej opcji, Raf.

\- Jeśli zamierzacie go tu zapraszać, to ja sobie idę. - dodał Michael. - Nie zamierzam się bratać z tym idiotą. Nie znowu. Wystarczy mi to co zrobił, nie potrzebuję powtórki z rozrywki.

\- A-Ale... - biedny Rafał miał łzy w oczach. Rozumiał oczywiście, czemu przyjaciele nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego z Lucyferem, ale z drugiej strony żal mu było widzieć wszystkich w takich nastrojach, darzących nienawiścią kogoś, kto kiedyś był im jak brat.

\- Rafał, oni mają rację. - Gabriel westchnął, odkładając widelec w ziemniakopodobny twór na talerzu. - Lepiej nie. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Nie przynajmniej nie teraz, tylko nigdy. - Michał burknął i spojrzał na tacę Razjela. - ...Głodny jestem...

\- Nawet nie próbuj. To jest niejadalne.

\- Szlag...

Rozmowa weszła na tor wyklinania kucharek i tego, jak drogie są drożdżówki w sklepiku szkolnym, a także namawianiu Gabriela na to, by wspomniał o tym na najbliższej naradzie samorządu. W tym czasie Lucyfer szedł już do stolika, który stał w kącie wolny, niczym stolik dla wyklętych ze społeczeństwa. Czy czuł się wyklęty? Może trochę.

Nie chciał po prostu dopuszczać do siebie jakichkolwiek emocji związanych z tym wszystkim. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało nie odzywanie się do ludzi i pozostanie samotnym wilkiem do końca szkoły. Gdy szedł, niespodziewanie poczuł czyjeś dłonie na plecach i ani się obejrzał, już leżał na podłodze, a zawartość jego tacy rozwaliła się na kafelkach.

W sali wybuchł śmiech.

\- Ha, upada wciąż tak samo. - zaśmiał się znajomy głos. Lucyfer odwrócił głowę w stronę śmieszka.

\- Nergal... - warknął i od razu się podniósł.

\- Lucy~ - kąśliwie rzucił oponent. - Co, tam też nabroiłeś i cię cofnęli z karteczką, że jednak zwracają śmieci?

\- ... - Lucyfer nie odpowiedział, jedynie przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na tacę. Ktoś będzie musiał to posprzątać.

\- Co? Mowę ci odebrało? Taki chętny wtedy byłeś do przemów! - Nergal zwrócił się do ludzi. - Proszę państwa wielki Lampka nie umie się wysłowić!

Rafał spojrzał na swoich kolegów. Michał był obojętny do tej całej sytuacji, wpatrywał się w telefon. Nie chciało mu się patrzeć na Lucyfera. Gabriel i Razjel zgodnie obserwowali wszystko z zażenowaniem. Nawet być może przewodniczący by jakoś zareagował, ale sam nie wiedział czy chce.  
Raf nie wytrzymał. Wstał, odbiegł od stołu i stanął między Lucyferem a Nergalem.

\- Zostaw go! - spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Nergala.

\- ...Bo co? - mruknął Nerg, szczerząc zęby w perfidnie wrednym uśmiechu. - Zrobisz mi kuku?

\- J-Ja... - tego Rafał nie przewidział. Chciał pomóc, naprawdę, ale nie przemyślał tego dobrze.

\- On nie, ale ja tak. - warknął Michał, podchodząc do nich. - Pal gumę Nergal.

Przepychanki słowne trwały, tymczasem Jaldabaot, siedząc przy swoim stoliku zirytowany uderzał idealnie wypiłowanym paznokciem w blat. Czuł się pozbawiony atencji, a jednocześnie zaciekawiony. Naprawdę myślał, że po tamtej akcji jaka miała miejsce, Lucyfer już tu nie wróci.

Tymczasem on zjawia się i nagle jest na językach wszystkich. Nie ma osoby w szkole, która dzisiaj nie wypowiedziałaby jego imienia. Jakże on tego nie znosił. Na szczęście wszystkich jednak, postanowił że nie będzie się wtrącał. Przynajmniej jeszcze. Jak na razie akcja sama dobrze się toczyła.

Pistis spoglądała zaś z niesmakiem, ale również nie komentowała.

Mimo wszystko po kilku ostrych słowach Michała i grożeniu pięścią za straszenie Rafała, Nergal odpuścił. Może i się go nie bał, ale wiedział że Michael mimo wszystko jest zdolny obić ryj każdemu, kto tylko śmie krzywo łypnąć na chłopca w za dużej bluzie. Gdy odszedł, rzucając na odchodne, że jeszcze się z Lucyferem policzy, blondyn skierował burzowe oczy na rudego.

\- Dzięki Mich- - nie dokończył, bo mu przerwano.

\- Nie broniłem ciebie, tylko Rafała. - przewrócił oczami, chwycił Rafa za ramię i wrócił z nim do stolika.

Lucyfer jedynie otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Gwar na stołówce przeplatany był śmiechami. Jemu nie było do śmiechu. Wyszedł pośpiesznie ze stołówki, a potem na boisko szkolne, żeby odreagować. Dlaczego to wszystko się za nim ciągnęło?

Przecież minęło tyle czasu, czy nikt nie może zapomnieć?

Zupełnie jakby to było zapisane na jakichś kartach historii.

Przechadzając się dostrzegł postać, siedzącą na murku i palącą papierosa. Oczami zielonymi niczym jad lustrował trzymanego w ręce iPhona z pobitą szybką. Przykładał co jakiś czas do ust papierosa, uśmiechając się z lekka perwersyjnie. Bóg jeden wie, co miał w tym telefonie.

Lucyfer nie mógł się nadziwić, kogo tam ujrzał.

\- Ryży...? - wymamrotał, podchodząc do niego.

\- Lucjan? - rudowłosy typek podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - O cholera, legendy mówiły prawdę!

\- To ciebie stąd też nie wyrzucili?!

\- Em... To skomplikowane... - wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i podsunął blondynowi. - Chcesz? Widzę że jesteś nie w sosie...

Wziął jedną fajkę i usiadł obok Samaela na murku. Skorzystał też z oferowanej zapalniczki z motywem roznegliżowanej striptizerki. Gdy pociągnął pierwszego bucha, niemiłosiernie zakasłał, a gardło zabolało wcale nielekko.

\- Co z tobą? Zmiękłeś? - zaśmiał się Ryży Hultaj.

\- D-Dawno nie paliłem, okej?! - warknął Luc, próbując złapać kolejnego bucha.

Dopiero po chwili załapał i już tak mocno się nie krztusił. Ukradkiem tylko obserwował, jak bezwstydnie jego rudy kolega przeglądał nudesy od swojej kochanej dziewczyny, Lilith. Jakby zupełnie nic w tej szkole się nie zmieniło.

\- Wszyscy o tobie gadają. - rzucił Sama. - Normalnie legendą jesteś po tym twoim buncie.

\- A weź mi nawet nie mów... Cholera...

\- Żałujesz?

\- Moi przyjaciele mnie nienawidzą!

\- Olej. - wzruszył ramionami. - Dupy im wybroniłeś, a oni jeszcze mają problemy.

\- Kuźwa, bo to nie tak miało wyglądać! Ty mi problemy zrobiłeś!

\- Pieprzysz. Nie narzekałeś. Z resztą, mnie też wyklęli z paczki. I co?

Lucyfer westchnął.

\- No... No nic... - zapadła dość przejmująca cisza, którą buntownik postanowił przerwać. - Ej, Sama...?

\- Hm?

\- ...Co się działo, kiedy mnie nie było?

\- Oj, to długa historia...

I opowiedział mu o wszystkim. Gdy tak opowiadał, Lucyfer wywnioskował jedno. Był dopiero pierwszy dzień, a on już przekonał się jak w ciemnej dupie socjalnej jest. Przyjaciele go nienawidzili, opowieści ze słynnego buntu krążyły dalej niczym legendy, a od niego chyba nigdy nie odlepi się łatka tego złego, co to narobił zamieszania.

A w tym wszystkim chciał tylko chronić swoich przyjaciół. Czy naprawdę chciał zbyt wiele?

W dodatku zbyt swawolny Nergal nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- ...No i Jaldabaot siedzi na szkolnym tronie popularności. - rzucił Samael, wyrywając Lucyfera z jego przemyśleń.

\- ŻE JAK?! - Lampka wydarł się i z emocji spadł z murka, upadając twarzą prosto na chodnik pod nim.

\- O masz... Żyjesz?! - Sama pochylił się lekko, szukając znaków życia u niegdysiejszego Imperatora Korytarzy Uczniowskich.

\- Yyygh... - jęknął blondyn, ruszając jedynie lekko palcem. Zaraz potem podniósł głowę. Krew ciekła mu z nosa jak opętana.

Samael podniósł go i zaczął prowadzić do szkoły, w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki.

Akurat wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

Zapowiadał się naprawdę długi rok szkolny.

Diabelnie długi.


	2. Plan

Od powrotu Wielkiego Buntownika zdążyło już minąć kilka dni.

Lucyfer już przestał być tematem numer jeden, większość szkoły przeszła do innych, ciekawszych rzeczy do obgadywania niż wspominanie buntu. Jednak na jego widok wspomnienia powracały. Czymże jednak jest kilka obrazów w pamięci jakichś szkolnych anonimów, kiedy najbardziej bolało to jego dawnych przyjaciół?

Było już po drugiej lekcji, a w całkowicie zatłoczonych korytarzach ledwo dało się przejść do następnej sali, a co dopiero chociażby do szafek. Nawet ulubione, czarne słuchawki Buntownika nie pomagały mu w zagłuszeniu szkolnej, korytarzowej kakofonii. Wpatrując się otępiale w telefon i próbując znaleźć coraz głośniejsze i dynamiczniejsze utwory, by wygłuszyć myśli, Luc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skręcił za bardzo na prawo i zderzył się z osobą, która dopiero co z niemałym trzaskiem zamknęła swoją szafkę.

Impet był tak silny, że upadli oboje. Słuchawki runęły na nijakiego koloru podłogę wraz ze stosem jakichś papierów. Kilka śmieszków wytknęło ciamajdy palcami i roześmiało. Nic tak nie bawi, jak niedola innych, prawda? Gdy Luc podniósł głowę, ujrzał tę znajomą burzę rudych loków.

Michał na klęczkach czym prędzej zgarniał dokumenty, zanim jakakolwiek nieuważna osoba zostawiła na nich jakikolwiek ślad buta. Po podniesieniu słuchawek dołączył, by mu pomóc. Rudy nie wiedział, z kim się zderzył. Był zbyt zaaferowany zbieraniem nieszczęsnych papierów.

\- Rany boskie... - mruknął, łapiąc za podany mu plik kartek. - Dzięki, dobry człowie...

Niebieskie oczy Michaela spotkały się z burzowymi oczami Luca, na którego twarzy zagościł niepokój. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez kilka sekund, chociaż dla obu z nich było to jak godziny. Dni. Lata.

\- N-Nie ma za co... - odparł Lucyfer, wstając i podając byłemu koledze rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać. Nie zostało to przyjęte, Misiek z dumą i coraz bardziej niezadowoloną miną po prostu zerwał się na równe nogi i poprawił plecak.

Chciał go wyminąć i udało by mu się, gdyby blondyn nie chwycił go za ramię. Ten odwrócił się i z gniewem godnym samego Anioła Zemsty i nie bacząc na innych, wydarł się niemiłosiernie.

\- Czy ty możesz dać mi święty spokój?!

\- A czy moglibyśmy chociaż porozmawiać?! - rzucił zdesperowanie Buntownik, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie, nie możemy! - Michael wyszarpnął swoje ramię z uścisku blondyna. - Gówno mnie obchodzi twoja przemiana, co ty sam przeżywałeś, po prostu gówno mnie obchodzi twoja pieprzona osoba! Mam cię dość rozumiesz?! W życiu ci nie wybaczę tego co nam zrobiłeś. Wiesz ile Rafał przez ciebie płakał? Wiesz, że nawet Razjela wyprowadziłeś z równowagi? Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę jak bardzo nadszarpnąłeś moje zaufanie?! Czy ty jeszcze w ogóle myślisz?!

\- M-Michał, ja-

\- Nie, stul pysk! Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać ani widzieć cię na oczy, rozumiesz?! Spierdalaj!

Te wszystkie słowa kuły mocno. Niczym tysiące mieczy prosto w to biedne, schorowane, poetyckie serce. Samael mówił przecież, że jeśli wyrazi chęć na rozmowę z nimi, wyjaśnienie im pewnych rzeczy, to go wysłuchają, prawda? Zawsze byli litościwi, dawali drugie szanse.

Bo ile to razy Gabriel nie zrobił czegoś źle, Razjel nie zawalił albo nie zdenerwowali się na Rafała i na niego nie nakrzyczeli, przez co chłopak tydzień uskuteczniał unikanie i milczenie? Albo ile razy rozdrażniła ich porywczość i bezpośredniość Michała?

Zawsze sobie wybaczali, chodzili rozmawiać o problemach, wyjaśniali wszystko, to czemu nagle teraz nie chcą dać wyjaśnić starych spraw Lucyferowi?

\- Oj rany... - z przemyśleń wyrwał blondyna znajomy głos. - Nie w ten sposób, Lu...

\- Huh? - odwrócił się. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Michał sobie poszedł, a on stał jak debil wpatrzony przed siebie. - Samael?

\- Nikt inny niż Ryży Hultaj we własnej osobie, gwiazdeczko~ - swawolnie uśmiechnął się, opierając o szafki.

\- Chciało ci się przyjść tak wcześnie?

\- Byłem ciekaw, co porabiasz.

\- Ja... A weź mnie nie drażnij. Twoja rada była do dupy. Nawet Rafał nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. - mówił, zakładając słuchawki na szyję.

\- Nawet ta ciota cię olała?

\- Uciekł przede mną ze łzami w oczach, a potem tylko widziałem jak tuli się do Razjela. Więc do niego nie podszedłem, bo ten mord w oczach wyjaśniał wszystko. - Luc westchnął. - Widocznie po prostu jestem skazany na tę złą sławę...

\- Hmmm... - Ryży Hultaj odsunął się od szafek i obszedł swojego kolegę wokół. - Niekoniecznie...

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Że być może jest sposób, dzięki któremu wrócisz do łask wszystkich i odzyskasz dawne podium Króla...

\- Imperatora. To był Imperator Korytarzy Szkolnych, Sama. - burknął Lucyfer, przewracając oczami. - Z resztą, to marzenia ściętej głowy...

\- Oj aniołeczku, no już nie bądź taki kapryśny! Wujek Samael wie, jak temu zaradzić! Daj mi chwilę. Jeszcze odzyskasz koronę~

\- I mówi to największa Żmija w szkole zaraz po twojej lasce.

\- Ej, ale od Lilith to się odczep! To, że cię dalej lubię nie znaczy, że ci nie przyjebię za obrażanie mojej panny!

Podczas, gdy tak rozmawiali, Pistis subtelnie odkleiła się od szafek zza rogu i zwinnie mijając uczniowską brać, znalazła się przy Jaldabaocie. Siedział na parapecie, wstawiając kolejny segment na instastory. Tylko chyba najwięksi mędrcy wiedzą, jak te jego długie, idealne paznokcie pozwalały mu jakkolwiek używać rąk.

\- Jaluś... - zaczęła Sophia, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. - Chyba mamy problem.

\- Hm? Co znowu? Kto śmie mi znowu przeszkadzać?! - wyjęczał białowłosy.

\- Ten cały Lucyfer... - zaczęła, budując napięcie. Lubiła wzbudzać w Jaldabaocie jakiekolwiek emocje. Niestety to był jedyny sposób, w jaki mogła go jakkolwiek poruszyć. Głupek był tak zapatrzony w swoje własne odbicie i narcystyczny, że skutecznie omijały go wszelkie próby flirtu od strony brązowowłosej kobiety.

\- No, ten który nam poprzednim razem prawie całą szkołę spalił. Co z nim? - sarknął Jal. - Znowu chce puścić szkołę z dymem? Przyniósł achtungi i zamierza wrzucać je do szkolnych kibli i wysadzać je w powietrze, jak to ma w zwyczaju ten skretyniały Frey?

Na myśl o Freyu w samozwańczym Władcy Korytarzy Szkolnych budziły się dreszcze obrzydzenia. Jak on go nienawidził... Nie było dnia, żeby na niego nie narzekał i nie pisał anonimowych hejtów na wszelkich portalach, gdzie tylko był. Na szczęście Daimona, multikonta Jaldabaota skutecznie były banowane a komentarze usuwane. Nie, żeby się tym jakkolwiek przejmował.

Bo prawdę mówiąc, Jala miał w dupie. Żył sobie swoim życiem i ten hejt może nie był jednostronny, ale zapalczywość w tym wszystkim owszem.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu, obawiam się, że może chcieć odzyskać tytuł Króla Korytarzy...

\- No chyba go pojebało! - białowłosy zsunął się pędem z parapetu i zaczął machać wściekle rękami. - Żaden z tych plebejskich leszczy nie ma prawa do mojego tytułu, a już zwłaszcza ta menda, przez którą musiałem się w czasie jego odpierdalania spowiadać, bo i mnie w to wrobili! Po moim trupie dostanie swój tytuł z powro- - urwał, bo tak zapamiętale machał rękami, iż wpuścił z nich telefon.

Cudowny produkt firmy Apple uderzył prosto w naturalnie piękną, acz usztucznianą makijażem twarz Pistis, a potem wpadł jej w ręce. Na jej szczęście, gdyby uderzył o podłogę, to klękajcie narody.

\- Chryste, Jal, uspokój się! Jak już chcesz się bronić, to miej plan!

\- Oj ja będę mieć plan! - wyrwał jej z rąk swój telefon. - Będę! Zobaczysz!

Obrócił się na pięcie i wściekle stukając obcasami, zniknął w tłumie. Sophia podążyła za nim.

***

Gabriel siedział na schodach przed szkołą. Poranek był piękny, czyste niebo i dopiero co wstające słońce dodawały spokojnej atmosfery. Jedynym problemem był lekki, chłodny wiatr i ogółem niska temperatura. Jemu to jednak niespecjalnie przeszkadzało, dzięki niebieskiemu swetrowi jaki miał na sobie.

Sprawdzał nerwowo godzinę w telefonie i rozglądał się po okolicy. W końcu ostatecznie odblokował urządzenie i po raz kolejny włączył messengera.

_Razjel, cholera, gdzie ty jesteś?!_

Wysłał mu już kolejną wiadomość. Żadna z nich nie była nawet odczytana. Mieli się spotkać tutaj pół godziny temu, tymczasem zaraz będzie dzwonek, a chłopaka z warkoczem jak nie było, tak nie ma. Dodzwonić się też nie miał jak, włączała się poczta głosowa. Martwił się.

Z Razjelem nigdy nie było wiadomo, co i jak. Niby nie był tym, co przyciąga pecha i problemy, ale Gabriel nie mógł się po prostu powstrzymać od martwienia o niego.  
Każda chwila spędzona bez Naczelnego Mola Książkowego była dla Przewodniczącego Samorządu niczym tkwienie w pustce. Tak już było od dłuższego czasu. Zielonooki chłopak po prostu dopiero niedawno zdał sobie sprawę, że od dawna czuł do swojego przyjaciela coś więcej, niż tylko typowo platoniczną gamę uczuć.

Dlatego też z niecierpliwieniem oczekiwał jego nadejścia, a w głowie kołatały mu setki myśli. Zaspał? Coś mu wypadło? Porwali go? Miał wypadek?!

Podniósł głowę na dźwięk motoru, który właśnie parkował na szkolnym parkingu. Razjel ściągnął kask i zamachnął głową, jego idealny warkocz nie był nawet naruszony. Zsiadł z pojazdu i czym prędzej, stukocząc lekko swoimi obcasami, ruszył w stronę w Przewodniczącego. Ten już stał na schodach, gotowy dać mu opieprz życia.

\- Gdzie byłeś?! Nie mogłeś chociaż spojrzeć na wiadomości?!

\- Jechałem, Gabriel.

\- No to nie mogłeś się zatrzymać i napisać, że się spóźnisz?!

\- Nie spóźniłem się.

\- To coś ty takiego robił, bo nie uwierzę, że pół godziny cały czas jechałeś?!

\- Byłem u Seredy.

Sereda... To imię, niczym głuchy dźwięk dzwonu wypełniło umysł Gabriela. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku i na chwilę zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Ta dziewczyna, obiekt westchnień Razjela... No tak, mógł się domyślić. Przecież wystarczyło, że skinie palcem i Raz już leciał pod jej nogi, gotów dawać jej korki z chemii czy po prostu iść z nią pogadać, zamiast spędzać czas ze znajomymi.

Ile to razy Gabiś płakał po nocach, przypominając sobie tę jedną domóweczkę przy planszówkach, kiedy to Razjel wziął go na słówko i wyznał, że się w tej dziewczynie zauroczył. Jakże wtedy pękło mu serce... Ale łudził się, że może się to jeszcze zmieni.

\- A... Aha... - wymamrotał głucho. - Dobra, chodź, zaraz dzwonek...

\- Gabriel...? Wszystko w porządku? - Razjel zmarszczył brwi zmartwiony nagłą zmianą nastroju przyjaciela.

\- Tak... Wszystko jak najbardziej okej...

Nie mówiąc więcej, wszedł do szkoły. Razjel nie miał wyboru, musiał iść za nim.

***

Atmosfera na stołówce była trochę inna, niż zazwyczaj.

Rafał siedział cicho, wcinając kolejnego biszkopta. Razjel nie jadł, wolał czytać książkę, a Gabriel nawet nie odezwał się do niego, bo cały czas tępo gapił się w swoją tacę z jedzeniem. To było niepodobne do niego. Dopiero Michał, przerywając jedzenie swojego burgera jakiego dorwał, zrywając się na poprzedniej lekcji, uniósł brew zaciekawiony i się odezwał.

\- Co wy tacy markotni dzisiaj?

\- A ty nie byłeś czasem wkurwiony? - rzucił Raz, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad lektury.

\- Byłem, ale teraz mam burgera. I nie widziałem tego idioty, więc jest cudownie! ...Gabriel? Halo? Ziemia do Przewodniczącego! - Michał machnął ręką przed oczami chłopaka.

Ten zamrugał tępo i podniósł wzrok.

\- Co...? A... Tak, przepraszam, wyłączyłem się.

\- Stary coś nie tak? Jeśli coś się dzieje to wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć?

\- Wszystko jest okej...

\- Gabriel... Jesteś chory? - przechylił głowę Rafał, patrząc zatroskany na chłopaka w niebieskim swetrze.

\- Mówię że jest oke-

\- Nie, nie jest. - przerwał mu Razjel. - Chłopie, ja wiem kiedy cię coś dręczy. No co jest? O mnie chodzi? Jesteś obrażony o to, że się spóźniłem?

\- Nie. - powiedział chłodno Przewodniczący, odwracając wzrok.

\- No ewidentnie o mnie ci chodzi, więc jeśli masz jakiś problem to mów teraz albo-

\- UWAGA WSZYSCY!~

Głowy wszystkich automatycznie zwróciły się w kierunku, z którego dobiegł krzyk. Samael wsadził dumnie ręce w kieszenie, uśmiechnął się swoim charakterystycznym, chuligańskim uśmiechem i odchylił lekko do tyłu.

\- Mam zaszczyt zaprosić was na jedyną, niepowtarzalną bibę u mnie, króla imprez Samaela! WSZYSCY jesteście zaproszeni! - wyrzucił ręce z kieszeni i uniósł je w górę. Większość stołówki wyraziła aprobatę.

Stolik "aniołków" jednak milczał. Jaldabaot dopiero teraz obrócił głowę w stronę Samy.

\- Na miłość boską, akurat jak ja miałem organizować imprezę?! Jak ja mu-!

\- Czekaj! - Pistis powstrzymała go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten szybko strzepnął ją z obrzydzeniem. Pozwoliła sobie tego nie komentować. - To może być nasza szansa...

\- Zabawmy się jak cholerne gwiazdy porno i najlepsi celebryci, ja stawiam wszystko! Przyjdźcie i poczujcie się jak za starych czasów!

Imprezy u Samaela były kiedyś tradycją. Co tydzień wszyscy gromadzili się w jego wcale nie biednym domostwie, by siać chaos i zniszczenie. Najlepsze odpały działy się tylko tam, a zwłaszcza, kiedy aniołkowy skład był w komplecie i mogli razem robić dzikie rzeczy.

Michał próbujący udowodnić, że wyzeruje więcej od Samaela. Gabriel, który kiedyś skoczył na stół do billarda i połamał go w pół. Razjel, który niejedną osobę już tam ograł w pokera. Nawet Rafał się tam odnajdywał, pomagając zgonującym znaleźć dla siebie miejsce.

Oczywiście wtedy był z nimi też Lucyfer... Ten, bez którego po prostu nie było imprezy. Zawsze był pierwszy na liście gości. Jego czyny przechodziły do legendarnych. Wszak to on był tym, który z maską na twarzy, w stanie upojenia alkoholowego rzucił domowo zrobionym mołotowem w radiowóz policji, która przyjechała ich uciszyć.

A to tylko jeden z jego wybryków.

Naturalnie, że wszyscy chcieli iść. Skład Aniołków popatrzał tylko po sobie.

\- Robi imprezę... - burknął Razjel. - Świetnie...

\- Wiecie... - wtrącił się Rafał. - Ja jednak myślę, że by nam się przydała odrobina luzu. Spójrzcie na siebie. Gabriel jest nieswój, Razi jakiś taki też naburmuszony... A ty Michał musisz się wyszaleć.

\- Oh serio?! - rzucił się rudy i przeklął, gdy keczup z burgera kapnął mu na czarną koszulkę z wizerunkiem smoka Spyro. - Nosz kurwa...! Moja ulubiona!

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Potrzebujemy luzu.

\- Sam nie wiem Rafi... - Gabriel w końcu się ożywił. - W końcu to Samael... Za coś go z bandy wywaliliśmy, pamiętasz?

\- Piątek wieczór, dokładną godzinę podam na moim insta, nie zapomnijcie! - Samael skończył przemowę i zeskoczył ze stołu. Stołówka wrzała teraz gorącymi dyskusjami.

\- Mamy czas do namysłu, jest środa... - mruknął Razjel.

Tymczasem Pistis spojrzała w oczy Jala.

\- Znając Samaela, Lucyfera też zaprosi.

\- I co?

\- No jak to co? To będzie okazja żeby go publicznie upokorzyć przed większą liczbą uczniów! Wtedy nie będzie miał kompletnie autorytetu i nie zwali cię z tronu!

Nim Jaldabaot zdążył coś odpowiedzieć na, w jego odczuciu genialny, plan Sophii, ręka odziana w ciemny płaszcz wylądowała na ich stole. Spojrzeli na przybysza.

Nergal uśmiechnął się cwaniacko i wyprostował.

\- Chyba mogę wam pomóc...

***

Samael obejmował Lucyfera w barkach i uśmiechał się, prowadząc go do wyjścia ze szkoły.

\- No i ta impreza to jest twój plan?! - warknął Luc. - Naprawdę?! Co ty myślisz, że jak przyjdę to po mordzie od najebanych nie dostanę za to, co nawywijałem?!

\- Nie dostaniesz, bo to moje party. Z resztą, to nie jest teraz priorytetem!

\- A co jest?

\- Musimy odświeżyć twój image, emolcu.

\- Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem?!

\- Wszystko, nie wyglądasz jak ten Lucyfer, jakiego mieliśmy. Wyglądasz jak pierdoła! Ale nie bój się... - przekroczyli próg szkoły, Samael spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wujek Sammy się tobą zajmie~

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać...

\- Oj spokojnie, ja mam plan~ Idziemy na papierosa?

Lucyfer po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pewnie.


	3. Zmiana

Było już po szkole, słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, zaczynała się ta upragniona, wieczorna pora. Samael siedział rozwalony na kanapie, z nogami założonymi na szklany stół. Salon był ogromny, utrzymany w jasnych, delikatnych kolorach. Odzwierciedlający poprzez drogie, wygodne i zdobione meble ze złotymi akcentami wielkie bogactwo ludzi mieszkających tutaj. Objawiający ich gust artystyczny poprzez dziwne, nie do końca zrozumiałe obrazy w złotych ramkach.

W kominku palił się ogień, gdyż Ryży Hultaj uznał, że po prostu mu zimno. Nie interesował go jednak płomień, a bardziej to co leciało w telewizorze. Napił się coli z puszki, zgniótł ją w ręce i odbekując napój, rzucił ją za siebie. Gdyby tylko jego rodzice nie byli non stop za granicą, harując na to, by chłopak miał jak najlepsze życie, to na pewno dostałby ochrzan za brak kultury.

Tylko, że ich tu nie było i czuł się całkowicie bezkarny. Jeszcze bardziej bezkarny czuł się, sprowadzając tu Lilith na pełne namiętności noce w prestiżowej sypialni jego starych. Jej jednak też tu nie było. Aczkolwiek Samael oczekiwał gościa. Zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze ma czekać, usłyszał głośny dzwonek.

Zerwał się z kanapy i nieco zbyt pośpiesznym jak na niego krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Otworzył, oczy błysnęły mu charakterystyczną iskrą. Wyszczerzył zęby w zuchwałym uśmiechu.

\- Lucjanek! - uniósł dłonie. - No w końcu, ile miałem cze- ... - przerwał, oglądając chłopaka od góry do dołu. - Ja pierdolę... Czy ty się z gównem pobiłeś?

Lucyfer stał przed nim cały umazany czymś, co przypominało błoto. I właściwie było to błoto, ze wszystkich możliwych opcji. Ubrudzony od stóp do głów, nogawki jeansów miał całe mokre, włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Najbardziej dziwiły Samaela strugi czegoś wodniście czarnego na twarzy chłopaka, płynące prosto z jego oczu.

\- ...Malujesz oczy? - rudy zmarszczył brwi. - Coś ty, emolec totalny?

\- Po pierwsze, to błoto. - westchnął. - Po drugie, może. I co ci do tego? Po co mnie tu w ogóle ściągnąłeś?

Luc był zirytowany. Poprawił wiszącą na obolałym już barku torbę z rzeczami, jaką Sama kazał mu przytaszczyć ze sobą. Nic dzisiaj nie szło po jego myśli. Odkąd tylko wylazł ze szkoły, spóźnił się na autobus. Gdy szedł do domu piechotą, a miał daleko, zaczęło padać, więc przemókł. Pozytywne było to, że szybko też padać przestało, a negatywne, że jakiś debil za kółkiem ochlapał go zawartością kałuży, nawet nie zwalniając. Że był już spóźniony, to po prostu spakował rzeczy, nawet się nie ogarnął, zostawił rodzicom karteczkę - jakby się w ogóle zaczęli przejmować, co też ich syn wyrabia - i zjawił się tutaj, żeby nie nadużywać cierpliwości swojego, nomen omen jedynego na ten moment, przyjaciela.

\- Chryste... Myślałem, że odświeżenie ci wizerunku będzie łatwiejsze, a ty tymczasem skutecznie mi dokładasz roboty. - bez większych zastanowień Sama wciągnął go do środka i zamknął drzwi.

Gdy blondyn ściągał buty, ten przejrzał jego torbę. Nie było tam nic nadzwyczajnego. Bluzy, jeansy, bluzy i jeansy, jeansy i bluzy. Przez zielone oczy największej Żmii i Degenerata szkolnego przebiegało coraz więcej sprzecznych emocji. No halo, gdzie ten jego dawny, przebojowy, buntowniczy Lucyfer?  
Chciał z powrotem swojego przyjaciela, a nie depresyjną bułę Lucysia Pucysia.

\- Jezu, jest gorzej niż się spodziewałem...

\- Po cholerę kazałeś mi przynieść zawartość mojej szafy? I o co ci chodzi? To tylko bluzy!

\- No właśnie o to chodzi! - jęknął Ryży, łapiąc się za włosy. - Kto cię tak skrzywdził chłopie?!

\- Nie rozumiem cię teraz...

Samael zerwał się na równe nogi, chwycił ramiona przyjaciela i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ja cię naprawię. - orzekł, ciągnąc go na piętro. - Naprawię!

Lampka protestował. Żądał wyjaśnień. Ale Hultaj nie odpowiadał. Wepchnął go do swojej biało-złotej łazienki i zaraz doniósł mu szlafrok i ręcznik.

\- Wyskakuj z ciuchów i się umyj. Szampony masz tam, mydła tu, odżywki tu, jak skończysz to przyjdź do mnie, będę w moim pokoju. - mówił, pośpiesznie pokazując mu każdy kąt przestrzennego azylu. Nim chłopak otworzył usta i zaczął kolejne protesty, wyszedł, zamykając drzwi.

Nie pozostało Buntownikowi nic innego, jak faktycznie wyskoczyć z ciuchów i się umyć. Skoro oferował, nie będzie narzekał. Tylko ukradkiem cały czas wypatrywał jakiejkolwiek ukrytej kamery, jakby miał paść ofiarą jakiegoś szantażu. Ściągnął bluzę i podkoszulek jaki miał, spojrzał w wielkie lustro.

\- Rany... Ma rację... - mruknął do siebie. - Faktycznie wyglądam jak wrak...

Dawno nic nie dało mu powodów do refleksji nad sobą. Po wyrzuceniu ze szkoły jakoś to wszystko straciło sens. Nie miał siły kontynuować swoich pasji, nie miał siły być tym kimś, tym szczerym do bólu, otwartym na ludzi Imperatorem Korytarzy Szkolnych. W nowym miejscu uznano go po prostu za neurotyka, depresyjnego dzieciaka po przejściach. Jemu się po prostu nie chciało.

W wannie spędził stanowczo za długo, a by nie obciążać się psychicznie, kontemplował nad tym jak bardzo rozpieszczony jest Samael. Bananowe dziecko bogatych rodziców, których nigdy nie ma, więc nie wiedzą, co ich synek odwala. A robi wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Teraz jeszcze w kolejce była impreza, która na pewno zostawi dom w ruinie. Kto by się jednak tym przejmował?

Wyszedł z wanny, czysty jak łza, pachnący przyjemną czystością i delikatną wonią jakby kwiatów i owoców. Wytarł się, założył szlafrok i wyszedł z łazienki. Pamiętał jeszcze gdzie jest pokój rudego, zapukał nim wszedł, a gdy znalazł się w środku, zdębiał.

\- O cholera...

Na podłodze leżała sterta ciuchów wygrzebanych z szafy rudzielca. Multum najróżniejszych stylów, ale wszystkie pod jedną, samaelkową modłę. Wszystkie możliwe meble były ogołocone. Jedynie jeszcze wbudowana w ścianę szafa stała, a Samael grzebał w niej namiętnie, przesuwając oszalale wszystkie wieszaki. W końcu zdjął jeden, na którym wisiała jakaś marynarka, ze sterty na podłodze wygrzebał cokolwiek i wcisnął to w dłonie Lampki.

\- Potrzymaj. Jeszcze... - powtarzając to słowo machał palcem i rozglądał się. W końcu dopadł do jedynej nienaruszonej szuflady i wyciągnął z niej bokserki. Te też rzucił w przyjaciela. Najzwyklejsza w świecie czerwona para czegoś, czym mógł zakryć swoją dupę. - No... Ubieraj się!

\- Przy tobie?! I na miłość boską, czy ty coś dzisiaj ćpałeś?!

\- Cicho!

Minęła kolejna chwila nim blondyn wrócił do niego ubrany w to, co mu dał Hultaj. Jednakże biały golf, marynarka i szare spodnie do kolan to nie było to, czego szukał. Zatem podał mu inne ciuchy. A potem jeszcze inne, i inne, póki nie znalazł _Lampki idealnej_.

Widział go chyba we wszystkich odsłonach.

Czerwony sweter i krótkie spodenki, które się ledwo dopinały na nim i raczej należały do Lilith, niż Samy? Nie, to ewidentnie nie to.

Koszulka z nazwą pierwszej lepszej rockowej bandy, ciasne rurki i szalik wraz z fedorą? Abstrakcyjnie, ale nie do końca to czego szukał.

Bliżej już była opcja dania mu koszuli w kratę, ale do spodni od garnituru to nie pasowało. Właściwie, to garnitur też był zbyt grzeczny i oficjalny, jak na Buntownika.

Późniejszą złoto-czarną kieckę mini kazał mu chyba wciągać na siebie tylko dla żartu, za co Luc gotowy był go udusić, ale sam się ciekawił, jak by w tym wyglądał. Lustro pokazało, że mimo asortymentu Lilith, w klacie blondyna była gotowa się porwać i to nie tylko na szwach.

Samael zrezygnowany opadł na kolana, nie wiedząc już w co go ubrać. Chciał przywrócić mu stary wizerunek, jakikolwiek szacunek wśród reszty, chciał, żeby powrócił Imperator. Już miał się poddawać i zacząć jęczeć, że to bez sensu, gdy dojrzał w stercie ciuchów czerwone spodnie z dziurami. Wtedy go olśniło.

Pochwycił je od razu i rzucił się do szafy, wyciągając z niej tę jedną, jedyną, nieskazitelną białą koszulę. Po minutach już wiedział, że dobrze wybrał. Podszedł do Lucyfera, niczym troskliwa matka poprawił mu kołnierz i uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Tak... Tak, eureka! - klasnął w dłonie. - Teraz jeszcze drobne poprawki...

W łazience wysuszył mu włosy i ułożył, by stały lekko do góry i miały jakikolwiek styl, nie to co te wiecznie nieogarnięte kłaki, jakie nosił na co dzień. Gdy z nimi skończył, spojrzał na swoje dzieło ponownie i podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Hmm... - pomyślał i przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, a Lampka podążał za nim wzrokiem.

Samael pochylił się nad jedną z szuflad i wyjął z niej małe pudełeczko, podpisane niegdyś długopisem _Morningstar_. Napis starł się już lekko, ale wciąż był w miarę czytelny. Podszedł z tym fantem do chłopaka i przyjrzał się jego twarzy.

\- Co to? - zapytał zdezorientowany Buntownik.

\- Zostawiłeś to u mnie, nie pamiętasz? Na kilka dni przed buntem, chciałeś to założyć na oficjalny bal, który się nigdy nie odbył, bo... No stało się co się stało.

\- Czyli to są...

\- Tak, twoje wymarzone kolczyki.

Lucyfer od razu sięgnął po nie i bez chwili wahania wyjął niezbyt urokliwe, ledwie widoczne kolczyki z brwi, by zastąpić je swoimi wymarzonymi, srebrnymi niby obręczami. Ślicznie kontrastowały z jego burzowymi oczami, tak samo, jak ten srebrny kolczyk, jaki wsadził sobie w język, wymieniając poprzedni.

W tamtym małym lusterku w ogóle nie widział całego siebie, ale już mógł poczuć się trochę lepiej ze swoją osobą. Samael zaprowadził go na dół cały rozpromieniony, że jego przyjaciel powoli na nowo nabiera barw. Tam podał mu jedne ze swoich licznych glanów i oświadczył dziarsko:

\- Idziemy dzisiaj na miasto!

\- N-Na miasto? - zdziwił się Luc, zakładając jednak glany na nogi. Sięgały mu aż pod kolano. - Jak to?

\- Zabawić się ze składem!

\- Składem...?

Nie wiedział o jaką ekipę mu chodziło. Chyba nie o aniołki? Przecież go nienawidzili. To było raczej pewne, więc zatem o jaką inną grupę chodziło?

\- Oj zobaczysz... - Ryży Hultaj pozwolił sobie rzucić ostatni raz okiem na Lucyfera, po czym bez słowa pobiegł na górę i wrócił ze skórzaną kurtką w rękach. - Masz.

\- Jedna z twoich kurtek?

\- Nie moich. Jest twoja.

Jego... Jego kurtka.

Ta, która tak bardzo spodobała mu się na tamtej wystawie sklepowej. Na którą Michael wydał swoje zaoszczędzone pieniądze, by sprawić mu ten upragniony prezent. Nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, kiedy ją dostał. Ilość uścisków, dobrych słów i nawet łez, jakie Misiek wtedy usłyszał jest po prostu niewyobrażalna. A potem siedzieli razem, Lucyfer malował na plecach kurtki anielskie skrzydła, by dodać jej trochę _akcentu_, jak sam to ujął. Jego przyjaciel z loczkami tylko go upominał żartobliwie, żeby nie zniszczył tego prezentu tak szybko.

I nosił ją dumnie cały czas. Oczywiście skrzydła z czasem się już trochę pościerały i należałoby je odnowić, ale wciąż miała ten swój urok. Wciąż pamiętał jak Michał chwytał go za nią i przyciągał do siebie, żeby zaraz warknąć mu do ucha, że wybije mu kolejny buntowniczy pomysł z głowy.

Tak, to był artefakt ich relacji, która jakby nie patrzeć wydawała się momentami czymś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielskimi przepychankami. Założył ją na siebie i przejrzał się w lustrze. Kolce na barkach mieniły się w świetle, jak jego piercing we brwi. Wystawił język i na próbę strzelił jakąś pozę.

\- Powoli wracasz do starych nawyków. - zaśmiał się Samael.

\- Chyba... W ogóle, po co trzymałeś moje rzeczy? - zapytał, już teraz poważnie prostując się.

\- No cóż... Lubiłem cię. I dalej lubię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, w sumie jedyny rozumiałeś moje odpały i nie osądzałeś. Poza tym, jakoś liczyłem, że kiedyś wrócisz... No i były drogie, jakbyś nie wrócił to bym to opchnął jakiemuś frajerowi.

\- Samael!

\- Oj tam, no, już! Wychodzimy! Bo się chłopcy zdenerwują! - z tymi słowami wypchnął go za drzwi, zgasił światło i opuścił swój dom.

***

Gabriel siedział na kanapie z zeszytem od matematyki i usilnie próbował rozwiązać kolejne równanie. Nie szło mu, jak wszystko inne w tym przedmiocie. Przeklinał w myślach, kreślił, pisał na nowo każdą linijkę i znowu kreślił, myląc się. Gubił się już, co miało być ujemne, a co dodatnie. Kompletnie zabazgrolił całą stronę brudnopisu, odłożył długopis, odchylił się i jęknął głośno, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- To jest bez sensu, w życiu tego nie zrozumiem! - rzucił. - Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! To jest zbyt skomplikowane! Skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć jaką wartość ma x przy tych wszystkich pierwiastkach?! A ta delta to już w ogóle jakiś cholerny żart! Rzygam już tą deltą! Albo to jest jakaś czarna magia, albo to ja jestem debilem, że nic nie rozumiem!

Odpowiedzi na swój lament nie dostał. Razjel siedział obok, wtulony w poduszki i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach stale wypisywał coś w telefonie. Nawet nie zerknął na Gabriela, tym bardziej go nie słuchał. Był zbyt zaaferowany konwersacją, jaką prowadził przez messengera. Podniósł dopiero swoją głowę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

\- Razjel... Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - spytał Gabriel, zwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Co? Uh, tak... - wymamrotał, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od telefonu. - Wybacz... To ten, te równania-

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie.

\- Słuchałem...

\- O czym mówiłem?

\- ...

Miłośnik matematyki wcale nie odpowiedział, bo nie lubił kłamać. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju i widząc coraz to bardziej zirytowaną twarz Gabriela, odłożył telefon i pośpiesznie wstał.

\- Muszę do łazienki.

Zniknął z pokoju tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy sytuacja między nim a Gabrielem niebezpiecznie gęstniała i nabierała bardzo nieprzyjemnego tonu. Przewodniczący z drugiej strony miał dość jego podejścia. Umówił się z nim na korki z matmy, tymczasem on non stop cieszy się jak głupi do sera, wpatrzony w ten swój telefon. Zostawił go tutaj, a telefon brzęczał, sygnalizując nowe wiadomości...

Gabriel wiedział, że to złe, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości. Chwycił jego telefon, odblokował z łatwością i pierwsze co się mu ukazało, to ten nieszczęsny messenger. I Sereda.

Z nią rozmawiał. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na najnowsze wiadomości, by nieprzyjemny ścisk w sercu i gula w gardle wróciły.

_No spoko, możemy iść na to party Samaela razem._

Razem... Razjel i Sereda... Razem idą na imprezę...

Akurat wtedy, kiedy Gabriel miał plany zaproponować mu, by w sumie całym składem poszli się wyluzować, chociaż na chwilę. A tu się okazuje, że Razi ma już plany. Zostawia nie tylko cały skład, ale i Gabriela. Ciekawe, czy zamierzał im w ogóle o tym powiedzieć? Ostatnio miewa jakieś swoje większe lub mniejsze tajemnice, nie mówi wszystkiego...

Odłożył telefon, spakował zeszyt, książkę i piórnik do torby i wstał. Wtedy Razjel wrócił. Prawdę mówiąc, cały czas stał przed lustrem w łazience, próbując znaleźć jakiś sposób na rozluźnienie sytuacji, bo nie rozumiał o co Gabriel się tak denerwuje.

Niemniej widok przyjaciela gotowego do wyjścia wprawił go w niezły szok.

\- Już wychodzisz?

\- Tak, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia... - zielone oczy uciekły w bok, by patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na Razjela.

\- Ale mieliśmy jeszcze kilka tematów do omówienia, poza tym... Miałeś zostać na kakao i film?

\- Wybacz, nie mogę... - pokręcił głową. - Ważne sprawy... Kiedy indziej po prostu się zgadamy...

\- Gabriel-

\- Cześć Raz.

Chłopak wyszedł szybciej niż Razjel zdążył wyciągnąć do niego rękę. Nie wybiegł za nim, nie śmiał pytać o co chodzi, ale wiedział, że coś z Gabryśkiem jest nie tak. Usiadł na kanapie i siedział w milczeniu, próbując zrozumieć, czemu ostatnio szef ich paczki zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Czemu nagle posępnieje, izoluje się, bywa chłodny i cyniczny. Czyżby coś przed nim ukrywał?

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go wibracja telefonu. Odblokował go i spojrzał na wiadomość. Sereda znowu napisała.

Wziął się za pisanie odpowiedzi...

***

Spotkanie ze starymi znajomymi było dziwne.

Stali przy fontannie, czekając na przybycie Samaela i Lucyfera.

Belial, jak zwykle cichy i depresyjny, wpatrywał się wtedy w nieprzerwanie płynącą wodę. Azazel dumnie prezentował swój styl i szyk, rozmawiając z Adramelechem na temat broni. Oboje się nią pasjonowali i mieli fisia na jej punkcie, jak zawsze. Nie na darmo byli - wcale nie tak samozwańczymi - mistrzami Counter Strike'a.

Gdy nadeszli pozostali dwaj, zamarli. Belial się podniósł. Z Lucem nie mieli czasu pogadać, ale widzieli, że nie jest sobą. Teraz widzieli go w nowej-starej odsłonie. Pierwszy na jakiekolwiek gesty odważył się Adramelech, podchodząc do niego i po chwili wpatrywania się w burzowe oczy, przytulił go klepiąc po plecach. Zaraz atmosfera się ożywiła, Lampka szybko złapał język ze starymi znajomymi, więzi powoli na nowo rozpalały się, topiąc lody jakie zostawiło jego odejście.

Nie miał czasu się do nich odezwać w nowym miejscu, a teraz mógł im opowiadać o tym, jak nudno tam było. W parku zabawili zaledwie pół godziny, potem przenieśli się do auta Azazela. Adra nie zamierzał się patyczkować i już na starcie zaproponował fajkę pokoju, bo naprawdę żaden z nich - w przeciwieństwie do Michała i jego kumpli - nie zamierzał się z Luckiem tłuc.

Byli raczej z tych, którzy stare dzieje zostawiali w przeszłości. Ewentualnie Samael ich ubłagał i wyprosił o łaskę dla byłego Imperatora Korytarzy Szkolnych.

Jeżdżąc po mieście, zadymili całe auto na tyle, że Azazel musiał zaparkować na poboczu. Belial śmiał się w niebogłosy twierdząc, że znalazł idealny sposób na złamanie twierdzenia Pitagorasa, tylko musi najpierw udać się do lasu. Samael, siedząc z tyłu, ostatnimi resztkami trzeźwości zablokował wszystkie drzwi i upewnił się, że Belial siedzi po środku z tyłu i żadnym oknem nie wyjdzie.

Lucyfer zaś siedział na miejscu pasażera obok Azazela, który za kółkiem odpływał w swoją nirwanę i udawał, że jego palce to pistolet i wymierzając przed siebie, robił ciche "pif".

Adramelech za to objął Beliala i przekazał jointa w stronę Samaela. Ten pociągnął kolejnego bucha i dodał więcej dymu do wnętrza.

Z zewnątrz wyglądało to tak, jakby w środku auta zamknęli mgłę. Zaczęło to Lucyferowi przeszkadzać, więc otworzył okno i przekrwionymi, ucieszonymi oczami obserwował, jak dym ulatuje. Dobrze, że byli z daleka od cywilizacji, inaczej ktoś był gotów wezwać policję, że ćpuny grasują, albo straż pożarną, bo coś się mocno dymi. Ewentualnie pogotowie, bo może wypadek.

Samael przechylił się do przodu i oparł twarz o oparcie siedzenia Lampki. Wymacał jego rękę i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- Lampuuuś... - zaczął błogim, spokojnym głosem. - Słuchaj... Bo...

\- Ooooh...? - uniósł brew blondyn, próbując obrócić się tak, by go widzieć.

\- No bo... - podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w burzowe oczy.

Wziął jego twarz w swoje dłonie, oparł czoło o jego czoło i zaraz poklepał go po ramionach, by je mocno chwycić.

\- Ja jestem z ciebie dumny, stary!

\- O stary... Dzięki! - jęknął Lucy, uśmiechając się i czując, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. - Boże, ja... Ja ciebie szanuję jak nigdy w życiu, ty jesteś moją opoką, jak Maria Panna Częstochowie!

\- Ja wiem! Dlatego... Dlatego ja cię zapisałem do drużyny futbolowej!

Uśmiech powoli znikał z twarzy Lucyfera.

Nie działo się to w zwolnionym tempie, ale po prostu jego głowa nie pozwalała na szybsze przetwarzanie informacji. Drużyna futbolowa w szkole była tylko jedna i to całkiem świetna, z dużym licznikiem zwycięstw. Trener był całkiem spoko i bardzo zaangażowany w życie swojej drużyny. Tylko problem w tym, że... Kapitanem tej drużyny był Michael.

\- Samael... Coś ty kurwa zrobił?! - rzucił, wciąż jednak nie mogąc poczuć pełnej powagi sytuacji ani porządnie się wkurwić albo przeląc. Pewnie rano nie będzie tego pamiętał...

\- ...To ja coś zrobiłem? - uniósł brew Samael, sięgając na oślep po kolejnego skręta od Adramelecha.

Przypadkiem zdzielił Beliala w łeb, który już prawie przysypiał, a że poczuł zirytowanie i nie myślał trzeźwo, to zaczął śmiać się, jakby właśnie zobaczył Jaldabaota oblanego błotem na środku szkolnego korytarza.

Wtedy wiedzieli, że chyba przegięli z tym paleniem.


	4. Kolejne Piekło

Czwartkowy poranek był lżejszy niż wszystkie poprzednie.

Lucyfer, mimo małej ilości snu przez wieczorne zabawy ze starą ekipą, wstał wypoczęty. Dobry humor mu dopisywał. Ogarnął się szybciej, niż zazwyczaj. Rzucił wszystkie zbyt duże bluzy w odstawkę. Poprawił kołnierz perfekcyjnie białej koszuli, podciągnął czerwone spodnie z dziurami. Wsunął na nogi potężne glany, włosy zaczesał do góry według nauki Samaela.

Nie zapomniał także o swoim piercingu. Zerknął w łazienkowe lustro wiszące na ścianie, zrobił "L-kę" z palców i przystawił ją do swojego czoła, marszcząc brwi złośliwie i pokazując język. Czuł się niczym czysty ogień. Uśmiechając się cały czas, zszedł z plecakiem na dół. Porwał na śniadanie jakąś kanapkę i zjadając ją czym prędzej, zarzucił na siebie swoją ukochaną, tak utęsknioną skórzaną kurtkę.

Wychodząc z domu mile zaskoczył go fakt akurat podjeżdżającego, czarnego BMW Azazela. Ten opuścił szybę, zaraz potem stylowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne i cyknął na niego, że ma wsiadać. Luc podszedł do auta i wsiadł do tyłu. W środku siedzieli Belial obok Azazela z przodu, a z tyłu Adramelech i Samael.

\- No no no, co to za cwaniacki uśmieszek?~ - mruknął Ryży, nachylając się prosto do blondyna. - Promieniejesz, gwiazdeczko~

Ten zaśmiał się tylko na te słowa. Wszyscy byli w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Przez miasto jechali do rytmów _Highway to Hell_ prosto od AC/DC. Kto im zabroni się bawić?

Zaza zaparkował przed szkołą i gdy wszyscy wysiedli, zamknął auto niewielkim pilocikiem przy pęku kluczy. Wydało charakterystyczny dźwięk, co wywołało delikatny uśmiech na twarzy stylowego chłopaka.

\- Moja kochana~ - bąknął i ruszył za resztą przyjaciół, którzy już dawno ruszyli w stronę budynku.

Drzwi niemalże otworzyli z buta. Uczniowska brać rozstępowała się przed nimi na korytarzu. Oto szła wskrzeszona Ekipa Rozpierdolu Ostatecznego.

Ubrany w stylowy szaliczek i przeciwsłoneczne okulary Książę Elegancji i Cynizmu Azazel, obracający w rękach pęk kluczy, z których najbardziej mienił się ten do jego drogiego auta. Tuż obok niego we własnej osobie szedł Belial, którego czarny golf owijał swój kołnierz wokół jego szyi niczym lina wisielcza, jak przystało na Książkowy Przypadek Depresji i Kłamliwą Mendę. Adramelech był ubrany nieco bardziej elegancko, bo w czarną koszulę z czerwonym do bólu krawatem, a jego znakiem rozpoznawczym - jako Dillera Naczelnego - był długi, czarny płaszcz.

Tuż przed nimi, po prawicy Szefa szła Największa Żmija i Degenerat, Ryży Hultaj Samael, którego skórzana kurtka wydawała się niczym w porównaniu z tą, którą miał jego szef. Bo szef powrócił.

I wiedzieli o tym wszyscy, patrząc na Lucyfera wodzącego wzrokiem po ludziach. Wiedzieli, że to się stało.

Imperator Szkolnych Korytarzy powrócił.

Tylko jakie ma zamiary?

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed osobą, która stała im na drodze w korytarzu. Mefistofeles, poprawiając swój sweter i okulary, powitał ich ciepłym uśmiechem na swojej ostro ciosanej twarzy.

\- Lucyferze... - rzekł, podchodząc do chłopaka i witając się z nim sekretnym powitaniem.

Wszystko to z boku obserwował Jaldabaot, mnąc materiał swojej koszulki i tak mocno ściskając go w pięściach, że niemalże złamał sobie swoje trzycentymetrowe, idealne tipsy. Przystawił dłonie do twarzy i ilekroć widział więcej rozstępujących się przed szóstką Demonów Sądu Ostatecznego, miał ochotę wydrapać sobie oczy. Jednakże srebrno-złoty lakier i diamenciki na jego paznokietkach - a także narzekania Pistis - skutecznie go powstrzymywały.

\- No oni sobie chyba żartują! - krzyknął Sophii do ucha, a ta drgnęła, niemalże wypuszczając książkę z rąk. Chwycił biedną dziewczynę za ramiona, położył potem dłoń na jej głowie i niemiłosiernie, niedelikatnie obracał jej głowę za idącymi chłopakami, gotów skręcić jej kark. - Powiedz mi, że mam halucynacje!

\- J-Jal, to boli! Puść! - krzyknęła i odetchnęła, kiedy ten ją puścił.

\- To musi być jakieś pierdolone prima aprillis! - jęknął, od razu odkażając sobie ręce płynem antybakteryjnym, jaki nosił w torbie.

\- Spokojnie, nie dramatyzuj. To, że poczuł się swobodnie nie znaczy od razu, że rzuci się na twój tytuł. - westchnęła. - Poza tym, w razie czego Nergal zaoferował się nam pomóc...

\- Nergal?! Wiesz, co mnie jego pomoc obchodzi?! - przewrócił oczami Jaldabaot. - Nie jest w ogóle z naszej ligi i miesza się w moje sprawy. Jak on w ogóle śmiał wtedy do nas podejść bez uprzedniego umówienia się przez moją prywatną sekretarkę?!

\- Możesz przestać nazywać mnie swoją prywatną sekretarką? - Pistis spojrzała w lusterko i zawiedzona zaczęła poprawiać koka, jakiego bestialsko wcześniej zniszczył jej towarzysz. - Nergal jest naszym sojusznikiem i na pewno w przyszłości przyda nam się jego pomoc. Sam wiesz, że nienawidzi Lucyfera.

\- A ja nienawidzę Daimona! I czy to czyni mnie sojusznikiem kogokolwiek, kto nienawidzi Daimona?!

\- Teoretycznie tak. Tylko, że nie ma nikogo kto nie lubi Daimona. A jeśli jest, to się na pewno nie wychyli.

\- Pieprzyć to. Nergal jest po prostu idiotą, który-

\- Przeszkadzam wam? - usłyszeli obok siebie znajomy i niezbyt przyjemny głos.

\- AAAA! - wydarł się Jal, niemalże wskakując na biedną Pistis i tym samym rozwalając jeszcze bardziej jej fryzurę. - Czy ty się musisz tak czaić?!

Nergal nie wyraził tego w żaden sposób, ale na widok takiego Jaldabaota nasuwało mu się tylko jedno na myśl - Idiota. Debil. Kretyn.  
Przewrócił tylko oczami i pomijając fakt, że słyszał całą ich rozmowę, uśmiechnął się złowrogo, jak miał w zwyczaju.

\- Widzę, że bardzo drażni cię powrót naszego _Imperatora_... - ostatnie słowo wycedził tak, jakby zaraz potem miał po prostu puścić pawia. - Mój drogi Protazy.

\- NIE WYMAWIAJ MOJEGO IMIENIA NĘDZNIKU! - krzyk Drama Queen sparaliżował na nowo cały korytarz, który ledwo ożył po przejściu Huraganu Luciferos.

\- Proteza twoja mać... - burknęła niesłyszalnie Pistis. - Jaluś, mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?

Nie musiała długo prosić. Chłopak odsunął się od niej, poprawił ubranie i strzepał wszystkie możliwe ślady Kujonicy Naczelnej z siebie, jakby była chora na dżumę czy inną zarazę. Nergal lekkim krokiem podszedł do nich i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Widzisz, oferowałem ci już na stołówce pomoc... Otóż, mam plan.

\- Taaak? A my też mamy plan! - jęknął Jal, całkiem pewny siebie. - Prawda, kobieto?

\- Już ci mówiłam, że dopiero go wymyślamy... - westchnęła Sophia. Czasem naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej serce wybrało sobie go na obiekt westchnień. W dodatku w ogóle nie chciało puścić.

\- Tak czy siak, słuchajcie. - Nergal kontynuował. - Samael robi imprezę, wszyscy są zaproszeni, znaczy że my też możemy się pojawić. Czy mile widziani czy nie, możemy. Będzie tam Lucyfer. Na sto procent, a nawet i więcej. Będzie to idealna okazja, żeby go upokorzyć, więc proponuję połączyć siły i pozbyć się tego niedopałka raz na zawsze.

\- Chcesz go zabić? - Jaldabaot uniósł brew.

\- Nie. - Nergal strzelił soczystego facepalma. - Upokorzyć doszczętnie, obnażyć przed wszystkimi, pokazać, że ani trochę się nie zmienił... Nawet jeśli to będzie skomplikowany proces wymagający większej ilości sabotażu.

\- ...Ty podejrzany jesteś. - białowłosy zmierzył go od góry do dołu. - Jaki w tym jest twój interes?

\- Oh... Żaden. Po prostu czasem lubię być miły. - wyszczerzył swoje kły w kolejnym złowrogim uśmiechu.

Pistis Sophia tylko obserwowała, jak powoli dochodzą do porozumienia i podają sobie rękę na znak zawarcia jakiegoś sojuszu. Jala nie było trudno przekabacić, ale ona postanowiła mieć Nergala na oku. Kiedy ona próbowała dojść, o co może mu chodzić, a Protazy Jaldabaot namiętnie czyścił dłonie płynem antybakteryjnym, Gabriel stał przy szafkach wraz z Michałem, Razjelem i Rafałem.

Rudy Loczek wciąż stał osłupiały, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Huragan Luciferos. Dopiero dłoń Rafała wyrwała go z tego transu.

\- Michael...? - słodki głos Raphaela rozbrzmiał w jego uszach. - Czy wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak... Tak, ja tylko... - chłopak westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Po prostu to durne.

\- Durne?

\- Popisuje się. Idiota, debil. - warczał Kapitan Drużyny. - Co on, myśli, że tym coś ugra? Jego niedoczekanie.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł się nadziwić. Kiedy byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi, uwielbiał tę pewność siebie Lucyfera. To zawsze było coś, co odbierało mu dech w piersiach i wywoływało rumieńce na policzkach. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wskakiwał na stół w stołówce na akt buntu i pierwszy rzucał żarciem, a potem porywał go pod ten sam stół, śmiejąc się i chroniąc go ramieniem przed ewentualnymi pociskami.

Był głupkiem, ale pewnym siebie głupkiem, który kiedyś zamącił Michaelowi nieźle w głowie. Co więcej, chłopak rozpoznał w tamtej kurtce swój podarek dla niego. I wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Jak klęczał za nim, wtulając się w jego plecy. Pachniał wtedy bardzo jak farba i męskie perfumy. Jak bawił się guzikami jego koszuli, swawolnie je rozpinając, kiedy ten malował skrzydła na skórzanych plecach.

_Michaeeel~ _ \- słyszał jego głos w głowie, niczym echo minionych wspomnień.

Znowu się zamyślił, znów Rafał musiał wyciągać go z tych zamyśleń. Dla niego to było coś abstrakcyjnego, widzieć rudego kolegę tak mocno odpływającego w swój świat. Nie był głupi, domyślał się o co chodzi, ale nie był z tych, co mówią to na głos. Po prostu zajął go rozmową na temat dzisiejszego, nadchodzącego treningu.

Tymczasem Gabriel spode łba spoglądał na Razjela. Jak zwykle stał z nosem w komórce, pisząc z tą swoją Seredą. Przewodniczący nie rozumiał. Dziewczyna była mądra, ale po prostu poza tym przeciętna. I w dodatku z młodszych klas. Nie na tyle młoda, by być nieosiągalna, ale była dosłownie na granicy.  
Nie rozumiał co on w niej widzi. Potrafiła non stop trajkotać o nauce, gdyby była ciut starsza, to by wygryzła Pistis z roli Naczelnej Kujonicy.

Gabriel był zazdrosny. I dobrze o tym sam wiedział.

Dostawał już paranoi, niemalże widział jak w tych niebieskich oczach Raziego odbijają się wszystkie urojone przez jego umysł wiadomości, miłosne wyznania, umawiania na bóg wie co...

Czy kiedy odmawiał mu spotkań w wakacje, to spędzał ten czas z nią? Sam na sam?

Nie zauważył jak zaciska ręce w pięści, ale poczuł jak łzy napływają do jego oczu. Czemu po prostu nie umiał mu tego powiedzieć?

No tak... Bał się zniszczyć tę przyjaźń.

Przygryzł wargę, skorzystał z okazji, że Rafał i Michał są zajęci i po prostu uderzając pięścią w metalowe drzwiczki szafki, pobiegł w stronę toalet. Razjel na ten dźwięk uniósł głowę, pozostali dwaj się odwrócili.

\- Gabriel! - zawołał Rafał, gotów za nim biec, ale Przewodniczący był ciut szybszy i już dawno zniknął za rogiem, obracając kilka głów...

\- Szlag... - Michał warknął. - Jezu, co mu ostatnio?

\- Ja z nim porozmawiam. - Razjel schował telefon do kieszeni i skierował się za przyjacielem.

***

Opierał się o drzwi kabiny już dobre dwie godziny, tracąc cenne minuty kolejnej lekcji. Po drugiej stronie drzwi słyszał tylko cichy płacz i pociągnięcia nosem. Za nic jednak nie mógł ich otworzyć. Mógł tylko stać i prosić, jak robił to przez ostatni cały czas.

\- Gabriel, proszę... Porozmawiaj ze mną. - mówił najdelikatniej jak mógł.

\- Daj mi spokój! - jęknął chłopak, próbując wydmuchać nos. - Zajęć nie masz?! Spieprzaj!

\- Nie musisz być taki agresywny! - Razjel westchnął. - Po prostu... Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi...

\- Mam gorsze dni. Nie interesuj się.

\- Gabriel, ja wiem kiedy z tobą jest coś nie tak.

Cisza.

\- Gabriel...

Cisza.

\- Dżibril!

Cisza.

\- A szlag by z tobą...

Razjel musiał zadzwonić po Michała i Rafała, by wyciągnęli go z kabiny. Ostatecznie tylko Rafał próbował do niego przemówić i z nim rozmawiał, Michał i Razjel stali na zewnątrz toalet.

\- Domyślasz się, o co mu chodzi? - zagadnął rudy.

\- Ani trochę... - Razjel próbował wyciszyć stale brzęczący telefon.

\- Z kim ty tak piszesz?

\- A... Z koleżanką. Daję jej korki z chemii.

\- Oh... Rozumiem. - Michał pokiwał głową. - Martwię się o Gabriela...

\- Ja też... Ale póki sam nie zechce nam powiedzieć o co chodzi, to-

Rafał otworzył drzwi i wyprowadził z toalet Gabriela, którego zapłakane oczy były już przekrwione. Niemniej był spokojny, Raphael trzymał dłoń na jego plecach, prowadząc go powoli.

\- Już, już, spokojnie... Chodź, wrócimy na lekcje... - Gabriel na te słowa tylko kiwał głową w milczeniu.

\- Gabriel... - spróbował Razjel.

Przeszedł obok niego obojętnie. Bez słów. Razi spojrzał na Michała, ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, nie powiedział nic, tylko podążył za resztą.

Chłopiec z warkoczem dorównał im kroku.

***

Trener przechadzał się wzdłuż idealnie ustawionych do linii zawodników. Każdy z nich ubrany w dresy, bo nie było potrzeby zakładać ich czarnych uniformów zakończonych płomienną pomarańczą i czerwienią. Michał dumnie uniósł głowę, wołając, że jest obecny. Trenera to nie dziwiło, chłopak nie opuścił jeszcze żadnego treningu ani meczu. Ale czego innego spodziewać się po kapitanie?

Nie bez powodu nim był. Perfekcyjny w swojej sztuce, urodzony lider, gdyby chciał to i trenera mógłby zastąpić. Dumny, świadomy swoich talentów, ale też skory pomagać swoim towarzyszom z ligi. Z pamięci recytował w myślach kolejne nazwiska z listy obecności.

\- No dobrze... Jeszcze jeden ma być. - na te słowa Michael zdziwiony spojrzał na mentora.

\- Jak to jeszcze jeden? Mamy nowego?

Tylne drzwi szkoły otworzyły się i stanął w nich przebrany w dresy nikt inny, jak Lucyfer. Powoli, spokojnym krokiem - choć prawdę mówiąc, trudno mu było opanować jego własne myśli i stres - zbliżył się do nich i uśmiechnął do trenera.

\- Dzień dobry, ja na trening. - rzucił niby naturalnie, a jednak tak sztucznie.

Czuł świdrujące, niebieskie oczy na sobie. Przeszywające niczym kule z pistoletu, zadające ból, miażdżące go, zgniatające. Dosłownie czuł, jak się pali. I nie był to przyjemny ogień, tylko taki żrący, niczym kwas. Jakby meteoryt go uderzył, jakby mieliły go między sobą dwie płyty tektoniczne.

Michał wystąpił z szeregu i podniósł głos.

\- Ale jakim prawem?!

\- O co chodzi, Klinga? - uniósł brew trener. - Jakieś problemy?

\- Ja się nie zgadzam, żeby ta łajza była w mojej drużynie!

\- Musimy dawać szanse nowym, Michael. Nie możesz podcinać komuś skrzydeł tutaj tylko dlatego, że go nie lubisz.

\- Ale jak ja mam dobrze z nim współpracować, jeśli nie umiem z nim nawet rozmawiać?! - jęknął piegowaty.

\- To się nauczysz! - trener odpowiedział krzykiem. - Zaczynasz mnie zawodzić! Koniec gadania. Wszyscy jazda rozgrzewkę! Potem mierzymy czas, będziecie startować z bloków!

Gwizdek uciął wszystkie argumenty Michaela Klingi. Spojrzał wrogo na Lucyfera, Lucyfer spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, choć ze skrytym przerażeniem. Miał się czego bać, chłopak był zdolny zaciągnąć go pod trybuny, żeby namiętnie obić mu mordę, a znokautowane ciało ukryć w pobliskim śmietniku pełnym uczniowskich brudów.

Pognali oboje za drużyną. Podczas biegów wokół boiska, Luc wcale nie miał złego tempa. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyróżniał się. Jedyne, co mu przeszkadzało, to stale zabiegający mu drogę Michał. Niby przypadkiem, a jednak specjalnie.

_Dobra, to może być trudne..._ \- burknął do siebie w myślach niedoszły Imperator.

Zaczepki ignorował.

Gdy skończyli się rozgrzewać, stawili się przy trenerze ponownie. Bloki startowe były już gotowe. Najpierw biegli pojedynczo, ich czasy były zapisywane, potem mieli być dobrani parami. Osoby z możliwie najbliższymi sobie czasami miały biegać, by zobaczyć, która jest szybsza.

Michał miał jeden z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepszy wynik. Był o tyle do przodu, że wyglądało na to, że nie będzie dla niego dobrego przeciwnika. Dopóki nie pobiegł Lucyfer. Kiedy mentor oświadczył, że mają biec razem, ponieważ mieli niemalże identyczny czas, atmosfera zgęstniała.

Ustawili się na blokach. Lucyfer zerknął w bok. Michał spoglądał zdeterminowany w przód. Jego mina wyrażała więcej, niż tysiąc słów - słów nienawiści, gróźb mordu i zadufania w sobie.

\- Na miejsca!

Już na nich byli. Lucyfer poczuł gulę w gardle.

\- Gotowi...

Przybrali pozycje. Gula w gardle ciążyła.

\- Start!

Wyrwali niemalże identycznie i cały tor biegli obok siebie. Przekroczyli końcową linię niemalże w tym samym momencie. Trener podrapał się po głowie, widząc, że mieli praktycznie ten sam czas.

\- Nie, ja protestuję! Żądam ponownego pomiaru! - darł się Michael. - Nie mogę być gorszy niż ten trep!

\- Możesz uważać na słowa?! - warknął Luc, powoli mając dość, a nieprzyjemna gula w gardle wcale nie chciała odpuścić.

\- Co ty tam skrzeczysz, deklu?

Drużyna niemalże nie poznawała swojego dotychczas profesjonalnego kapitana. Mentor w końcu uległ pod naciskiem Rudego Loczka. Ponownie pobiegli. Efekt był podobny. Tym razem Lucyfer zażądał rewanżu, perswazyjnie matacząc trenera, że może jednak powinni spróbować jeszcze raz, bo jemu się też ten czas nie podoba.

Zastępy Futbolowe stały z boku, obserwując jak szykują się do trzeciego biegu.

\- Ciota. - burknął w stronę blondyna Michał.

Luc przewrócił oczami. Czasami chłopak bywał naprawdę dziecinny, zwłaszcza jeśli wkręcał sobie jakąkolwiek rywalizację.

Na kolejny start pobiegli. I biegli, już mieli przekroczyć linię w tym samym czasie, gdy nagle Lucyfer upadł. Runął nieszczęśliwie na bieżnię, wyciągając ręce przed siebie i zdzierając na niej dłonie. Upadek był bolesny.

Leżał tak z głową obróconą na bok, otworzył lekko oczy. Bieżnia była zimna i mokra. No tak, wcześniej padało...

Trener był zajęty posyłaniem kogoś do gabinetu medycznego. Michał wykorzystał okazję. Dumnie podszedł do blondyna i butem przewrócił go na plecy. Pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- I ty myślisz, że się nadajesz? - prychnął Klinga. - Debil.

Odszedł, nim Buntownik zdążył nawet zaprotestować. Chwilę później przybiegli go pozbierać, gdyż upadek pozornie wyglądał groźnie. Nie było jednak tak źle, jak to wyglądało.

To był dopiero pierwszy trening. Zapowiadało się kolejne piekło.

Siadając i opierając głowę na ręce, Lucyfer westchnął.

_Byle do jutra... _\- pomyślał.

A dzień mógł być taki piękny.


	5. Impreza

Nikogo nie interesowały piątkowe lekcje. Od rana na językach wszystkich tlił się gorący temat - impreza Samaela. Dziś wieczór. Wszyscy zaproszeni!  
Każdy kontemplował, w co się ubierze, z kim przyjdzie, jakie wejście smoka zrobi i co na imprezie będzie robił. Plotek nie brakło, zwłaszcza na temat domu Ryżego Hultaja. Wszak była to bogato urządzona willa z balkonem wychodzącym na obszerny ogród z basenem. Całkiem sporo pokoi, przestrzeń mogąca pomieścić cały ten duży tabun ludzi, jaki chodził do tej szkoły.

Byłoby szkoda, gdyby dom został zdemolowany.

A i takie plany wśród nienawidzących rudego krążyły.

Ostatni dzwonek zadzwonił i uczniowie wylali się gromką falą z budynku. Niczym tsunami głodne prawdziwej imprezy. Zostali tylko ci, którzy mieli jeszcze jakieś zajęcia. Zegar nieuchronnie bił, a słońce sunęło po niebie, popołudnie dłużyło się nieubłaganie.

***

Głośna muzyka wypełniła echem całą halę. Gabriel uniósł rękę w górę. Obca dłoń zjechała po niej w dół, po jego torsie, wprost na jego biodro. Druga, od jego brzucha ruszyła w górę na klatkę piersiową, na tej drugiej dłoni umieścił swoją własną i odchylił głowę w bok. Uniesioną rękę opuścił, by jej palcami delikatnie przesunąć po policzku Razjela, jaki stał za nim.

Dżibril ruszył ramionami, gwałtownie machnął głową w drugą stronę, odchylając się w drugi bok i wyrywając z objęć Razjela. Zrobił kilka zwinnych, wyuczonych kroków w tył, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. Ten ruszył za nim podobnym krokiem, a gdy go dopadł, chwycił za ręce, przyciągnął do siebie i zjeżdżając dłonią prosto na jego plecy porwał go w wir zwiewnych, szybkich piruetów.

Przechylił go w pół, chwytając go pod udo uniósł jego nogę, jakby tańczyli tango. Jednak to nie był ten taniec. Ich ciała wiły się w rytm muzyki, grały z każdym jej zadudnieniem. Gabriel znowu uciekł z jego objęć, okręcając się kilka razy wokół niego odszedł na odpowiednią odległość.

Wraz z nasileniem melodii ruszył w jego stronę i skoczył, oplatając się nogami wokół jego bioder. Razjel trzymał go mocno, więc odchylił się do tyłu machając rękami w powietrzu, jak gdyby tkał ten żywioł, niczym Avatar. Puścił się nogami, Raz uniósł go wyżej, nad głowę. Przybrał idealną pozę. Zaraz został opuszczony, znów owinął się wokół niego niczym wąż i w piruetach, jakie kręcił jego partner oparł czoło o jego czoło, spojrzał mu w oczy, przejechał dłońmi po jego policzkach...

Chłopak z warkoczem potknął się i oboje runęli na podłogę z głośnymi jękami bólu. Upadli tak, że Przewodniczący leżał idealnie pod nim. Spojrzał w butelkowo zielone oczy, które po chwili otworzyły się. Grymas bólu z twarzy Gabriela szybko nie zniknął. Jego partner wstał i podał mu rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, ale ten nie skorzystał.

Za to poszedł wyłączyć muzykę i westchnął. Miał już dość tego treningu. I dość przebywania z Razjelem sam na sam. Zwłaszcza w takim tańcu. Rozumiał, że sami się porwali na udział w kole tanecznym. Też rozumiał, że nadchodzi występ i muszą ćwiczyć. W obecnej sytuacji jaka między nimi panowała wolałby tego uniknąć, ale profesjonalizm kazał mu odsunąć swoje uczucia na bok. To był chyba jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy był w miarę opanowany przy nim.

\- Może skończymy na dzisiaj...? - rzucił cicho, niby neutralnie. - Jestem zmęczony...

\- R-Racja... - wydukał Razjel, rozplątując rozwalony już warkocz. - Musimy się przygotować do imprezy, co nie?

\- Imprezy...

\- Będziesz, prawda?

\- Wiesz, ja... - Przewodniczący przeczesał włosy dłonią. - Mam dużo spraw na głowie, nie będzie mnie...

\- J-Jak to? - wydawał się być zbity z tropu. - Ale przecież... Mówiłeś, że-

\- Wiem... Ale nie mogę. Przepraszam.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pożegnali się i to Gabriel jako pierwszy opuścił halę, nim Razjelowi przyszłoby do głowy o cokolwiek go pytać. A prawda była taka, że chciał. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co takiego ważnego ma na głowie samozwańczy Regent Pokoju Nauczycielskiego. Jednak ten skutecznie unikał go jak ognia.

Westchnął, wziął swoje rzeczy, sięgnął po telefon i pisząc do Seredy, również opuścił halę.

***

Lucyfer spóźniał się na trening.

Nie była to do końca jego wina. Przyszedł do szatni, zostawił torbę ze strojem i poszedł na chwilę do toalety, a gry wrócił, jego torby nie było. Obiegł całą szkołę i tereny wokół, przeszukał szatnię dokładnie, w końcu uznał, że stawi się na boisku, ale bez stroju. Bał się reakcji trenera, jednak nie dane mu było nawet się z nim zobaczyć. Tyle czasu spędził na szukaniu swoich klamotów, że ominął go cały trening.

Po prostu zderzył się z wracającymi do szatni kompanami, którzy byli w szoku słysząc jego historię. Żaden z nich nie mógł mu pomóc, ani nie wiedział gdzie mogą być jego rzeczy. Zrezygnowany po prostu udał się korytarzem do wyjścia, gdy przechodząc obok świetlicy ujrzał w środku pianino. Podszedł do niego, obejrzał dokładnie instrument i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nacisnął kilka klawiszy.

Granie zawsze go uspokajało. Usiadł przy pianinie i zaczął grać z pamięci sobie znaną melodię.

Za to Michael cały trening był uradowany. Nie było na nim Luca, a więc królował znowu. Śmiał się pod nosem strzelając kolejnego gola. Miał się za takiego świetnego i cwanego.

Zabrał mu torbę i ukrył tam, gdzie nigdy jej nie znajdzie.

Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział, czy jego plan wypali i czy blondyn faktycznie się nie zjawi. Jak widać miał nosa. Trener pomarudził, że drugi trening, a tego już nie ma. Michael przytakiwał mu i marudził również, udając zawód. Czuł się złowrogo i perfidnie dobrze. Pomoc mentorowi w pochowaniu piłek i ogarnięciu boiska była przyjemniejsza, niż sądził.

Z szatni wyszedł ostatni, gotowy udać się do domu, wziąć długi prysznic i ruszyć zabawić się na samaelową imprezę, tak jak prosił go Rafał. Przechodząc pustym korytarzem, usłyszał z oddali przyjemne dźwięki pianina. Drzwi świetlicy były uchylone. Postanowił sprawdzić, któż to dorwał się do starego instrumentu i gra tak cudowną melodię.

Dziwnie znajomą melodię.

Stanął przy ścianie i ukradkiem zajrzał do środka, otwierając drzwi ciut bardziej.

Lucyfer siedział przy pianinie i przesuwał palcami po klawiszach. Tak naturalnie, wyuczenie, nie mając przed sobą żadnych nut. Grał, a z jego ust wydobywał się melodyjny, choć nie do końca słyszalny dla rudego chłopaka, śpiew. Nachylił się bardziej, chciał go usłyszeć.

I wtedy jak sen wróciły wspomnienia.

Jak Buntownik przychodził do niego i ochoczo, na jego własną prośbę, zabierał się do grania na pianinie, jakie stało w salonie Michała. Siadał przy nim i grał tak pięknie, jak śpiewał. Głos miał czysty, niemalże anielski, mocny i pełen hipnotyzującej melodyjności. Mógł go słuchać godzinami. Opierał się o instrument i z wypiekami na twarzy, lekkim uśmiechem i wzrokiem, jaki można porównać do zauroczonego po prostu nastolatka wpatrywał się w swojego blond artystę.

Był taki dzień, kiedy Luc niespodziewanie pociągnął go do siebie i usadził obok. Nachylił się, wziął jego dłonie w swoje i położył je na klawiszach.

\- _Lucy, co ty robisz?~ - _zachichotał Michael, kiedy ten delikatnie przesuwał jego dłońmi po białych i czarnych elementach, wymuszając dźwięk.

\- _Oh, ja? Tylko cię uczę, słoneczko~ - _odpowiadał mu równie rozbawiony przyjaciel.

Nachylał się, obejmował, dłonie trzymał mu tak delikatnie jakby uważał, że Kapitan Drużyny był po prostu z porcelany. Wciąż pamiętał swój chichot, ciepły oddech Imperatora na swoim uchu, kiedy delikatnie mu do niego śpiewał. Pamiętał jego zapach, którego nigdy nie potrafił dobrze opisać, ale mógłby się wtulić w jego szyję i już nigdy od niego nie odchodzić.

Słuchając go tak, zatęsknił.

\- _Co ja robię, przecież on nie jest niczym dobrym..._ \- pomyślał Michał, czując, jak jego serce z każdą wybitą nutą przyśpiesza. To dziwne uczucie, ciepło, przyjemność. Wszystko narastało. Czuł jak do jego oczu mimowolnie napływają łzy.

Chciał podejść, objąć jego plecy, jak to robił zawsze kiedy znikał na chwilę i wracał, by zastać go przy instrumencie. Ale nie mógł, nie chciał temu ulegać. Nie znowu, nie będzie przecież ryzykował kolejnego zawodu. Trącił tylko nieuważnie świetlicowe drzwi, które zaskrzypiały. Lucyfer przestał grać, wyprostował się i odwrócił głowę. Z korytarza słyszał tylko szybkie kroki. Ktoś uciekał.

Wyjrzał z pokoju. Nikogo nie było, w oddali usłyszał tylko trzask drzwi, najpewniej frontowych. Wzruszył ramionami i westchnął. Już późna godzina, musiał iść się ogarnąć, a potem pomóc Samaelowi w przygotowywaniu domu do balangi.

***

Tubiel ocknął się pod stertą puszek po redbullu i kilku butelkach z napisem _Jagermeister_. Podnosząc się, uderzył głową o stół. Jęknął, wygrzebał się i jego oczom ukazał się ogród Samaela. Niebo świeciło gwiazdami, a płot kolorowymi lampkami. Na leżakach leżały dziewczyny w bikini. Więcej ich było w basenie wraz z kilkoma kolesiami. Większość lasek była topless. Muzyka dudniła.

Przerażony rozejrzał się i chwiejnym krokiem, mijając parę całujących się kolesi na altanie, wszedł do domu. Zachwiało nim, oparł się o ścianę i ze swojej nieuwagi skręcił do kuchni. Dymu było co nie miara. Ariel siedział na blacie, ciągnąc ostrego bucha z sziszy. Równie upaleni koledzy mu kibicowali.

Wśród nich był opierający się o stół Alimon, marszczący brwi oglądając zdobiony, ulubiony kubek Samaela. Niestety prawo grawitacji tutaj wygrało, bowiem kubek nagle wysunął się z jego rąk i roztrzaskał.

\- Ups... - skwitował chłopak, bez jakiejkolwiek emocji na twarzy.

\- Zofiel?! - krzyknął Tubiel, rozglądając się panicznie wokół. - ZOFIEL!

\- Tu nie ma żadnej Zosi! - krzyknął spod stołu Uzjel.

\- Jak to nie ma?! Zofiel! Gdzieś ty polazł?! - wołał spanikowany chłopak, gotów pomyśleć, że spity Zof po prostu polazł w cholerę i coś sobie zrobił.

\- Twoja księżniczka jest w innym zamku~ - mruknął Ariel, podając sziszę dalej. - Sprawdź w innym pokoju~

Smród tytoniu i marihuany nie dawał mu tam oddychać. Usunął się i idąc dalej na łeb na szyję, wstąpił do salonu. Tam wcale nie było lepiej. Muzyka grała tu najgłośniej i też najwięcej było ludzi. Grali na konsoli w GTA, ktoś tam w rogu obcował z billardem, nie umiejąc nawet trzymać prosto kija. Na stole odsuniętym pod ścianę Razjel rozkładał karty do pokera i uśmiechał się zawadiacko.

Jego oponent nie wiedział na co się porwał.

Sereda wisiała na jego ramionach, racząc się wcześniej masowo produkowaną jagerbombą. Była świetna. Wokół Raziego ustawiło się jeszcze kilku innych osobników, w tym starszy od nich wszystkich Nesanel, który stwierdził, że w sumie przyjdzie zobaczyć, czy chociażby młody i narwany Orfaniel, nagminnie bawiący się zapalniczką.

Nie było tu Zofiela.

Tubiel ruszył na piętro, mijając obściskujące się pary na schodach. Wołał i wołał, ale nic z tego. Kolega się nawet nie raczył odezwać. Zajrzał w pierwsze lepsze pomieszczenie. Samael opierał topless Lilith o biurko i wpijał się w jej dekolt. Nie to chciał zobaczyć. Zamknął czym prędzej drzwi i ruszył dalej. Co poniektóre drzwi były zamknięte, a zza nich słychać było mniej lub bardziej dwuznaczne dźwięki.

Zaczął już się martwić, że go nie znajdzie. Wyszedł na balkon. Kilka osób, bardziej trzeźwych niż banda na dole, po prostu tam rozmawiała. Ale żaden z nich nie był tym, kogo szuka. Wracał, wychodził stamtąd, już miał iść na dół, gdy ktoś przycisnął go do ściany.

\- Z-Zofiel?! - krzyknął zaskoczony. - Gdzieś ty do cholery b-

Urwał, usta Zofiela wpiły się w jego własne tak namiętnie, jak nigdy. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Gdy poczuł jego język na swoim, oblał się gorącym rumieńcem. W końcu tamten odsunął się, ich usta łączyła cienka linia śliny.

\- Cicho... - Zof wytarł usta i pociągnął go do pokoju obok, zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- C-Co ty na miłość boską robisz...?

\- To co zawsze chciałem!

Z tymi słowami pchnął Tubiela na łóżko i rzucił na niego, głodny wrażeń. Tubi, który poczuł jak procenty znowu wracają do jego mózgu, stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Znalazł kumpla, już się przejmować nie musi.

Od startu imprezy minęła dopiero godzina.

***

Michael wraz z Rafałem wysiedli z auta tego drugiego. Rudy poprawił swoją skórzaną kurtkę i czarne spodnie. Spojrzał na towarzysza.

\- Jak wyglądam?

\- Hmm... - Rafael zastanowił się i podszedł do niego. Jego czarną koszulę z krótkim rękawem rozpiął od trzeciego guzika w górę i poprawił mu delikatnie kołnierz. - Teraz całkiem nieźle. Chociaż czarno.

\- W czarnym mi seksownie.

\- Nie wątpię. Chodź!~

Niższy kolega kontrastował z Michaelem strojem. Miał na sobie jasne, kremowe spodnie, biały golf i brązowy kardigan. Uważał, że to idealny strój na imprezę. Nie wyglądał źle, za to diabelnie uroczo i na pewno groziło mu to przyciągnięciem uwagi niejednego mniej lub bardziej pijanego osobnika.

Wiedzieli, że Razjel już był w środku. Mieli też świadomość, że Gabriel nie przyjdzie, jak poinformował ich wcześniej ów kolega. Gdy znaleźli się w salonie, ogarnął ich niemały szok.

Azazel tańczył na stoliczku, z którego już dawno strącony został wazon z różami. Wywijał biodrami jak rasowa striptizerka i właśnie pozbywał się swojej koszulki, okręcając ją w powietrzu. Mefistofeles stał pod nim i gwizdając na niego wraz z resztą publiczki, jaką wokół siebie zebrał, rzucał w niego banknotami.  
Obok nich Belial wciągał do nosa kolejną kreskę wraz z Adramelechem i śmiał się jak opętany. Ten depresyjny chłopak był teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy. Na tyle szczęśliwy, że wstał i zaczął skakać, czując przypływ adrenaliny. Rzucił się w tłum tańczących ludzi. Adra tylko podążył za nim wzrokiem, wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po podejrzanie wyglądające pigułki.

Nie skomentowali. Rafał pociągnął Michaela w stronę Razjela, który jak zwykle wygrywał w pokera.

\- Hej, Razik! - zawołał rudy, przechylając mu się przez to ramię, na którym nie wisiała już trochę podpita Sereda.

\- Hej. - Warkoczyk nie oderwał wzroku od kart. - Modnie spóźnieni, co?

\- A żebyś wiedział! Jak sprawy?

\- Nie widzisz? Ogrywam tych skurwysynów! - zaśmiał się.

Chwilę obserwowali grę. Razjel nie musiał nawet oszukiwać, był po prostu mistrzem tej gry. Jego przeciwnicy szybko się zmieniali i każdy z nich doświadczał porażki. W tym czasie Sereda pomagała spijać ogromny zapas jagerbomby.

Midael wpadł do salonu jak burza i gdy tylko zobaczył Michaela, rzucił się mu na szyję.

\- PANIE KAPITANIE! - wydarł się, wyraźnie pod wpływem czegoś.

\- Chłopie, jezu, co ci?! - rudy prawie stracił równowagę.

\- Chodź! - zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę basenu. - Panienki są topless!

\- ...Topless? - przechylił głowę Misiek.

\- I grają w beerponga! - zawołał radośnie Midi.

\- BEERPONG?!

Michael pobił swój, szkolny i światowy rekord w biegach krótkodystansowych. Uwielbiał beerponga. Rafał z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował, jak znika z Midim w ogrodzie.

\- Baw się dobrze! - zawołał za nim i grzecznie usiadł na kanapie.

Nie minęła chwila, a obok niego usiadł nawalony w trzy dupy Uriel. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, pachniało od niego gorzelnią. Objął Raphaela ręką i mruknął do niego, ruszając brewkami niczym rasowy creep.

\- Hej _piękna_. Często tu bywasz?~

\- Uuuuhh... - zdezorientowany chłopak szybko szukał ratunku.

Daleko szukać nie musiał. Rozhulany Belial trzymał w dłoniach złoty świecznik podwalony znad kominka i machał nim na prawo i lewo. Tak się złożyło, że zdzielił nim Uriela w łeb. Ten skrzywił się i padł na podłogę, jakby umarł. Rafał upewnił się, że żyje i ułożył go jakoś na kanapie. Stwierdził, że będzie żył, tylko stracił przytomność.

Obserwował, jak ućpany Adramelech goni Beliego, wciąż dziko wymachującego świecznikiem.

\- TO JEST MOJA ZABAWKA! - krzyczał w niebogłosy Kłamca.

\- ODDAJ, TO MOŻNA SPIENIĘŻYĆ! - wtórował mu Adra. - WIESZ ILE JEST ZA TO MDMA?!

\- Boże święty... - mruknął Raphael. Postanowił trzymać się blisko Razjela, przynajmniej póki Michał jest zajęty rzucaniem piłeczek do kubków z alkoholem w towarzystwie kolegów z drużyny i panienek bez górnej partii bikini.

***

Gabriel siedział na łóżku, nudząc się i wzdychając. Myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Wciąż zastanawiał się, jak tam impreza i co robi Razjel. Czy jest z nią? Czy pije? Czy już do czegoś między nimi doszło?

Nie mógł wytrzymać. Cała ta sytuacja namiętnie go dobijała. Wyżerała jego duszę, emocje, pozostawiała we łzach i z depresją na barkach. Gdyby tylko mógł po prostu powiedzieć Razjelowi prawdę... Ale bał się. Piekielnie bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, ich przyjaźń runie. Legnie w gruzach. Będzie stracona. Sereda go denerwowała, nie chciał jej nawet widzieć.

Z drugiej strony... Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu.

Chciał mu pokazać, że też może się bawić. Dobrze bawić. I on nie jest mu do tego absolutnie potrzebny. Że może się zabawiać naprawdę przezajebiście bez jego osoby.

Pomyślał chwilę, zerwał się z łóżka i dopadł do swojego telefonu. Wybrał odpowiedni numer, zacisnął ręce w pięści, licząc na to, że się jeszcze nie spóźnił...

\- Halo? - usłyszał głos.

\- Hej... Słuchaj, gdzie jesteś?

\- Zaraz wyjeżdżamy na tę imprezę, a co?

\- ...Mogę się zabrać z wami? - mruknął Dżib, po chwili męczącej ciszy.

\- Uh, jasne, spoko. Ale czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś być zajęty?

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, jebać obowiązki. Za ile będziecie?

\- Kilka chwil. Jesteś gotowy?

\- Absolutnie tak.

Po rozmowie rzucił telefon na łóżko i podszedł do szafy. Jeśli Razjel chce wojny, będzie ją miał. Dziś był dzień, kiedy Dżibril przestanie w końcu siedzieć jak sierota w kącie. Kiedy weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce i udowodni, że jest _hot_ i to sto razy bardziej, niż jakaś byle Seri.

Rozebrał się do bokserek i sięgnął po swoje ciuchy, które schował w pudełku głęboko w szafie. Przysięgał, że w życiu się nie posunie do założenia czegoś takiego. Nie, odkąd był poważny. Ale sytuacja wymagała drastycznych środków.

Wyciągnął zakazane skrawki i przywdział je. Spojrzał w lustro.

Jego tyłek idealnie prezentował się w o wiele za krótkich szortach, a zakolanówki trzymały dobrze na jego, o dziwo, długich nogach. W szpilkach wydawał się wyższy niż zazwyczaj i nic dziwnego, obcasy były wysokie. Na górę ubrał niebieski sweter zsuwający się z jego jednego ramienia. Dokonał drobnych poprawek w łazience i wyszedł przed dom.

Kamael zajechał właśnie swoim autem i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Przewodniczący w takim stroju?!

Daimon aż wysiadł z auta.

\- Jesteś pewien że chcesz tak iść? - zapytał.

\- Tak. - rzekł Dżib, wsiadając na tyły. - Jedziemy.

***

Gdy dojechali na miejsce i weszli do środka, zwrócili głowy wszystkich jeszcze w miarę przytomnych. Nic dziwnego. Nie codziennie widzi się samego Daimona Freya i Kamaela Erdbeera na byle parapetówkach. Znając ich charakter i szkolne odpały, mogło to oznaczać zarówno wiele dobrych jak i złych rzeczy.

Ale najbardziej dziwił ich widok Przewodniczącego Samorządu.

Ten zaś wodził tylko wzrokiem po ludziach i gdy dojrzał Razjela z Seredą uwieszoną na jego plecach i podającą mu drinka, które ten coraz chętniej popijał i się wstawiał, zawarczał. Chwycił Daimona za rękę i pociągnął go w tłum ludzi. Kamael mógł tylko ze współczuciem obserwować, jak Frey jest porywany.

\- Gabriel, ja nie wiem czy to dob- - Dżibril mu przerwał.

\- Stul pysk i tańcz. - powiedział, przylegając do niego całym ciałem.

Daimon musiał przyznać, że chłopak wiedział, jak się ruszać. W końcu chodził na zajęcia taneczne, czego innego miałby oczekiwać? Wił się ponętnie i seksownie, że aż żal Freyowi było nie położyć rąk na jego biodrach.

Porwali kilka drinków i pili...

***

Samael wyszedł z gabinetu, zapinając zadowolony rozporek. W korytarzu zastał podchmielonego Lucyfera, opierającego się o ścianę i trzymającego pustą już butelkę w dłoni.

\- O chłopie, co ci się stało? - zapytał Ryży, zmartwiony trochę stanem przyjaciela.

\- Nieźle się bawię. - mruknął blondyn i uśmiechnął się.

Gotów był się rozwodzić nad tym, co robił, ale po schodach wbiegła przerażona Drop.

\- Samael! - krzyczała. - Boże święty, tu jesteś!

\- Co się dzieje? - Sam uniósł brew, zdziwiony tą nagłą aferą. Cały czas spędził z dziewczyną w gabinecie, więc nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Dał imprezie iść swoją własną ścieżką.

\- Litiel zamknął Drago w lodówce! - krzyknęła rozemocjonowana.

\- Co kurwa?! - krzyknął rudy. - A co z moimi półkami?!

\- Wyjebał na zewnątrz!

\- Ja pierdolę!

Samael ruszył za Drop po schodach, Lucyfer chciał biec za nimi. Niestety coś, a raczej ktoś złapał go za rękę.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?~ - usłyszał za sobą ponętny, niski i ciepły głos.

Odwrócił się. Wszędzie pozna te blond kłaki i ciemne oczy. Krwiście czerwone usta kontrastowały z wymiętą koszulką i przykrótką czarną spódniczką. Lilith prężyła się niczym kotka i przysunęła do Luca. Położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

Nie ukrywała nigdy, że chłopak zawsze jej się podobał i chciała go w swoim łóżku, nawet bardziej niż Samaela. Leciała na tych bardziej prestiżowych. A to przecież blondyn był szefem jej chłopaka. Zawsze warto przerzucić się na lepszy model, prawda? Ten w dodatku był wrażliwym romantykiem i artystą!

\- L-Lilith? - mruknął, czując jak piwo mu się odbija.

Kobieta pociągnęła go za sobą i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Pijany, tracąc równowagę, wsparł się o ścianę rękoma. Wyglądało to z pozoru tak, jakby to on popchnął ją, a nie ona ciągnęła jego osobę. Niemniej dziewczyna namiętnie próbowała go pocałować. Ten stale się odchylał.

\- P-Przestań! - mówił, próbując się odsunąć, ale nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Wiem, że tego chcesz. - wyeksponowała bardziej swój dekolt i znów spróbowała.

Lucowi ostatecznie udało się wyrwać i rzucić butelką o podłogę. Krzyknął, by dała mu święty spokój i czym prędzej, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę balkonu. Lilith warknęła. Nienawidziła odmowy, jeszcze bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Wściekła zeszła na dół, by spróbować uwiesić się na możliwie jakimkolwiek pijanym, ale znaczącym coś w szkole chłopaku.

Nawet nie usłyszeli, kiedy Nergal ukradkiem zrobił im zdjęcie w idealnym, dwuznacznym momencie. Ucieszony właśnie pokazywał je Pistis i Jaldabaotowi. Oboje byli wdzięczni, że już im się udało znaleźć jakieś kompromitujące Imperatora rzeczy. Nie podobał im się klimat tej imprezy, a zwłaszcza Protazemu. Patrzył z obrzydzeniem na wszystkich pijanych uczniów.

\- Patologia... - warczał pod nosem, namiętnie myjąc ręce płynem antybakteryjnym.

Pistis nie komentowała, była raczej znudzona. Jal nie dawał jej się bawić. A ona chętnie by pograła w beerponga.

Propo tego, Michael wrócił do domu i zapewnił, że zaraz wróci do zabawy, w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiechy jego towarzyszy i półnagich kobiet. Ruszył na górę w poszukiwaniu łazienki, bo te na dole były okupowane przez wymiotujących.

W kuchni dało się słyszeć kłótnię Samaela i Litiela.

\- Za jakie kurwa grzechy ty mi wszystkie jajka pobiłeś?!

\- NO BO GDZIEŚ SKURWIELA UPCHNĄĆ MUSIAŁEM!

\- Moje kurwa półki i jedzenie!

\- No kurwa kupisz se nowe, masz hajs!

\- Nowe?! NOWE?! MIAŁEM DO NICH SENTYMENT CHOPIE! TRZYMAŁY MOJE ŻARCIE ODKĄD SIĘ TU PRZEPROWADZIŁEM!

\- Jezus maria nie dramatyzuj!

\- JAK MAM NIE DRAMATYZOWAĆ JAK MI DEWASTUJESZ MOJĄ LODÓWKĘ FIRMY HAIER?!

Michał by się śmiał, gdyby mógł zrozumieć tę kłótnię. Ale był za daleko by dobrze ją słyszeć, a jego mózg zbyt podpity przez beerponga, by móc cokolwiek przetworzyć. Przechodząc obok balkonu dojrzał zabawiającego ludzi Lucyfera.

\- Oooo... Ciota! - zawołał. - Co, nie znalazłeś dresików?~

Blondyn spojrzał na niego wrogo.

\- Ty...

\- Ja~ - Michael zbliżył się do niego. - Oj biedny Luciu się spóźnił~

\- ...To twoja sprawka, prawda?! - równie spity wysnuł wniosek.

\- Nawet jeśli, to co? - pokazał mu język.

\- W pysk ci jebnę!

Lucyfer naprężył klatę i obił nią o klatę Michała. Nomen omen nagą klatę, bo jego koszulka tonęła teraz gdzieś w basenie. Jego sześciopak budził podziw nie tylko w basenowych nimfach. Mierzyli się tak, a potem zaczęli przepychać, rzucając w swoją stronę coraz to wulgarniejsze epitety. Zbliżyli się do barierki.

\- Ja ci kurwa nie daruję, niczego, rozumiesz?! - krzyczał Michał.

\- A w dupie mam twoje wybaczenie, pizdo! - odpowiedział Luc.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?!

\- Pizdą, ty pizdo!

Czara goryczy się przelała. Kapitan Drużyny Futbolowej chwycił Lucyfera za rozpiętą, rozmemłaną koszulę i uniósł do góry, jakby dostał nadludzkiej siły. Z krzykiem przerzucił go przez barierkę, ku szokowi innych. Lampka upadł i uderzył swoim ciałem na płasko w taflę basenowej wody, niemalże od razu idąc na dno.

\- JEBAĆ IMPERATORA! - krzyknął rudy, dumny z siebie. - JEBAĆ!

Kilka głosów mu zawtórowało, a co bardziej trzeźwi zajęli się wyciąganiem Luca z basenu.

***

Gabriel słaniał się na nogach. Wypił dużo. O wiele za dużo jak na siebie. Daimon oszczędzał się w drinkach, bo wiedział, że ktoś musi kontrolować sytuację. Obserwował tylko jak chłopak ociera się o jego klatkę piersiową i śmieje podchmielony, mamrocząc coś o zemście.

\- Gabi, tobie już chyba starczy... - mruknął Frey.

Dżibril zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i uśmiechnął się do niego, unosząc nogę i prawie gubiąc szpilkę ze stopy. Wpatrywał się dziko w oczy Daimona, jakby szukał ostatniego znaku na to, by nie robić tego, co planował. Ostatni raz zerknął na Razjela, po czym wpił się w usta Niosącego Rozpierdol.

Tamten tylko szeroko otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Kamaela, który siedział już podchmielony pod kanapą z Rafałem i pił kolejne piwo. Nie było ratunku. Ale z drugiej strony...

Gabriel Anielewski wiedział jak całować.

W sumie stwierdził, że nic nie straci. To tylko coś niewinnego... Położył swoje dłonie na jego biodrach po raz kolejny i odwzajemnił.

W tym momencie Razjel podniósł ciężką głowę znad kart i zdębiał.

Gabriel... Z Freyem?!

Nie, to nie mogła być prawda.

A jednak nie ważne ile przecierał oczy, wciąż widział to samo. To nie był sen. Ani mara. To była rzeczywistość. Z niewiadomych powodów złość wezbrała w Razjelu i wstał od stołu. Sereda spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. A on zacisnął ręce w pięści.

Czyli tak to ma wyglądać? Znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela, nowego członka ekipy? Nowego kompana do zabawy? I się z nim tak afiszuje?!

Spojrzał na Seredę i przeszła mu przez głowę myśl.

Skoro on ma zamiar zabawiać się z Freyem na jego oczach, to on też sobie pozwoli na więcej.

Chwycił Seredę, pocałował ją i pociągnął prosto na piętro, rozsuwając zdębiałych wokół ludzi. Muzyka grała dalej. Impreza wciąż trwała.

Kamael zerknął na siedzącego na podłodze, zmęczonego Rafała. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Mieli spędzić ten wieczór razem, przy lekkich drinkach. On, Razjel, Michał i Gabriel. Tymczasem to wszystko potoczyło się źle. Był smutny.

Erdbeer trącił go w ramię i podał mu świeżo otwartą butelkę piwa.

\- Masz... - mruknął i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Osłodzi ci wieczór.

Po chwili zastanowienia Raphael chwycił butelkę i zaczął zerować. Oparł się o klatkę piersiową Kamaela i pijąc piwo, z wyrazem największego zmęczenia i depresji burknął pod nosem.

\- Co za pojebany wieczór...

Miłośnik truskawkowych shake'ów gładził go po plecach, pijąc razem z nim.

Wiało chłodem, ktoś wybił okno w salonie. Telewizor z włączonym GTA wisiał krzywo. Wiszący na żyrandolu Baal zerwał go z sufitu. Belzebub wpadł z dworu krzycząc, że sąsiad grozi dzwonieniem po pały i wołał Samaela.

\- W rzeczy samej... - odmruknął Kamael, chowając twarz we włosach Rafała. Pachniały truskawkami, uśmiechnął się.

Dzika impreza dalej zbierała swoje żniwa...


	6. Poniedziałek

Od pamiętnej imprezy minął cały weekend. W poniedziałek gadali tylko o tym. Uczniowie byli wniebowzięci! Przeżyli balangę życia, w domu Ryżego Hultaja i jeszcze do tego nażarli się i nachlali za darmo. Legendarne momenty zostały uwiecznione na zdjęciach i filmikach. Czego tylko chcieć więcej? Nawet szkolny blog anonimowego autora huczał od wiadomości na temat tego, co działo się na samaelce.

Jedynym, który nie był do końca pocieszony, był sam organizator. Jego rodzice dowiedzieli się o tym, co zrobił. Wcale nie chodziło o to, jak perfekcyjnie Lucyfer i reszta ekipy pomogła mu ogarnąć mieszkanie - ktoś musiał zapłacić za nowe okno, żyrandol i lodówkę.  
Mówiąc kolokwialnie, Samael miał po prostu przejebane u starych.

Huragan Lucyferos nie widzieli go odkąd wynieśli się po posprzątaniu z nim całego burdelu po wielkim wydarzeniu. Nie stawił się też na miejsce, w którym umówili się na spotkanie i odjazd do szkoły prestiżową furą Azazela. Musieli pojechać bez niego, zmartwieni, że rychło umarł od wyklinania jego osoby przez rodziców albo po prostu nie miał ochoty pokazywać się w szkole. Zawsze była też opcja, że odchorowywał imprezę i miał sromotnego kaca.  
Siedzieli na trawniku przed szkołą, rozmyślając, co też z ich rudym kolegą, kiedy ten pojawił się na horyzoncie. Wyglądał marnie. Włosy w nieładzie, blada twarz, wzrok męczennika świadczący o chęci mordu wszystkich wokół... Był niczym upiór.

\- Hej, Samael! - Lucyfer machnął do niego ręką, kiedy ten podchodził do nich. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Kurwa... - przeklął, siadając obok swoich towarzyszy. - Weź, jak trup...

\- I wyglądasz jak trup. - sarknął Azazel, mierząc go całego wzrokiem.

\- Czemu nie odbierałeś telefonów? - rzucił Adramelech. - Luciak dzwonił do ciebie chyba z dwadzieścia razy!

\- Bo nie mam telefonu.

\- Jak to? - zapytali wszyscy zaskoczeni.

Samael przejechał dłonią po twarzy i westchnął ciężko. Opowiedział im o tym, jak to rodzice musieli się dowiedzieć o rozróbie, jaka dokonała się podczas imprezy. Oprócz wyrwanego z sufitu żyrandola, rozbitego okna, przekrzywionego telewizora z powyrywanymi kilkoma kablami, a także gwałtem zdewastowanej lodówki firmy Haier, ktoś narzygał do basenu. Toalety z tego samego powodu co basen były pozapychane, a ktoś też uznał za świetny pomysł odłamanie od laptopa ekranu.

Wszystko to było kosztowne. Samael nie miał pieniędzy, by sam zapłacić, musiał dzwonić do rodziców. O imprezie im nie powiedział, ale nie ważne jakie kłamstwo by im wcisnął, opieprz go czekał. Był tym zmęczony i zmęczony był pseudo-szlabanem na odległość, którego i tak krzywo się trzymał. Gorszy był fakt, że podczas kacowego cierpienia przy muszli klozetowej, akurat jak miał nacisnąć spłuczkę, telefon wpadł mu prosto w wodę z wymiocinami. Po wyciągnięciu nie dość, że był obrzydliwy, to jeszcze nie działał.

\- O stary... Ale ty masz pecha. - burknął Belial, w sumie średnio tym wszystkim przejęty. Depresyjny nastrój mu powrócił.

\- A pamiętałeś o tym, że dzisiaj kartkówka z fizyki?

\- Nie wkurwiajcie mnie nawet!

Tymczasem Razjel podjechał swoim motorem pod szkołę. Zadowolony gotów był jak co dzień zostać przywitany przez Gabriela na schodach, ale... Nie było go tam. Nie stał jak zwykle, z uśmiechem na ustach, nie machał mu, ani nie czekał by go opieprzyć za spóźnialstwo. Poczuł pustkę w sercu, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie co działo się na imprezie. Żeby Dżibril z Daimonem...? I to tylko dlatego, że co? Właściwie, to nawet nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło! A ten sobie znalazł nowego chłopca do towarzystwa.

Nie żeby był zazdrosny o to, jak wyglądała relacja Freya i Przewodniczącego na imprezie. Chodziło mu bardziej o fakt, że jemu powiedział, że jest zajęty, a tymczasem on zjawił się tym typem i jeszcze śmiał odstawiać takie show. Podziękował sobie w myślach za towarzystwo Seredy, która skutecznie go zajęła na resztę nocy.

Zarumienił się na myśl o tym, co robili w jednym z pokoi Samaela.

Już miał ruszać sam, gdy nagle pod szkołę zajechało kolejne auto. Na miejscu kierowcy Kamael ogarniał jeszcze kilka rzeczy w schowku, ale z tylnich miejsc wysiedli Daimon i... Gabriel. Tylko, że to nie był ten sam Dżibril, którego Razjel znał. Ten ubrany był w skórzaną kurtkę, był mniej niebieski, a wyraz twarzy miał ponury, beznamiętny. Podszedł do Freya, utulił się do jego ramienia i ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Gdy przechodzili obok Warkoczykowego, Gabi rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie pełne pogardy. Obserwował, jak wchodzą po schodach i znikają za drzwiami. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i wyciągając telefon, od razu ruszył do szkoły, wypisując do Seredy z pytaniem, czy nie chce czasem spędzić z nim dzisiejszego dnia.

Kamael obserwował zajście, opierając się lekko o swoje auto. Westchnął, wcale nie podobało mu się, że jego przyjaciel został wciągnięty w całą tę dramę, której nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumiał. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk kółek sunących po chodniku. Ktoś przystanął przy nim, podbił nogą deskorolkę do góry i zwinnie złapał ją w rękę, a potem wsadził pod bok. W stronę opartego o auto poleciał ciepły, życzliwy uśmiech.

\- Hej. - usłyszał głos Rafała. Odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

\- Hej... Ty nie dojeżdżasz autem ani nic?

\- Nie mam aż tak daleko. Poza tym, lubię deski.

\- Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie. - zaśmiał się lekko Kam. - Jak sobie radzisz w zimę?

\- Widziałeś u nas kiedykolwiek śnieg w zimę? - odpowiedział Rafi. - ...Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego, coś się stało?

\- A nic, trochę się kartkówką stresuję... - mruknął i oderwał plecy od wozu.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc... - lekki rumieniec zapłonął na policzkach Rafała. - W ramach podziękowań za to, że przesiedziałeś ze mną całą imprezę... I pomogłeś zawinąć Michała do domu.

\- A tam, nie musisz dziękować. Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym tego nie zrobił, ale z pomocy z fizyką chętnie skorzystam.

Szatyn zaśmiał się. Ruszyli oboje wolnym krokiem w stronę budynku, wesoło rozmawiając. Noc imprezowa naprawdę ich do siebie zbliżyła, a i żaden nie narzekał na to. Okazało się, że nawet w kilku kwestiach się zgadzają.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując pierwszą lekcję. Cała grupa Lucyfera niechętnie się podniosła i podążyła niczym zombie do budynku. Najbardziej narzekał Samael, którego dalej trzymały poimprezowe konsekwencje.

\- Drago miał mi dać notatki! - wołał.

\- Drago dzisiaj nie ma.

\- Jak to nie?

\- Przeziębił się.

***

Na stołówce było wyjątkowo dziwnie.

Michael obserwował Rafała, który nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, tylko albo pykał coś w telefonie z lekkim uśmiechem albo bawił się widelcem. Oprócz nich przy stoliku aniołków nie było nikogo. Razjel siedział wśród grupy miłośników biblioteki, żywo dyskutując z Seredą. Gabriel natomiast wtulał się w Daimona, nie odstępując go ani na krok i rzucając tylko krzywe spojrzenia w stronę chłopca z warkoczem.

\- Rany... - mruknął rudy. - Co się stało że my siedzimy tu sami?

\- Z tego co wiem to Gabriel i Razjel się poprztykali... - Rafał spojrzał na niego. - Ale nie mam pojęcia o co... Od imprezy w ogóle nie gadali.

\- Znaczy ja rozumiem, ponoć były jakieś krzywe akcje, sami widzieliśmy, że z Gabrielem jest coś nie tak... Rozmawiałeś z nim? Mówił ci coś?

\- Tylko tyle, że Razjel to menda. Nic więcej.

\- Tośmy się dowiedzieli...

Michałowi było przykro. Lubił towarzystwo Raphaela, ale czuł się w tym składzie niepewnie. Zawsze była ich czwórka, w tym czuł się dobrze. Podobnie jak po odejściu Lucyfera i wygnaniu Samaela, zaczynał wewnętrznie panikować. Tylko wewnętrznie, bo na zewnątrz tego nie ukazywał. Kapitanowi Drużyny nie przystoi okazywać takich emocji. Przy reputacji, jaką sobie wypracował, to byłoby po prostu zbyt kontrowersyjne i ludzie by gadali. A wolał słuchać plotek mniej lub bardziej prawdziwych o imprezie, niż o tym, jakim jest mięczakiem.

Sytuacja irytowała go też o tyle, że nic nie wiedział. Nie lubił być niedoinformowany. Pytać też nie mógł, bo z żadnym z nich nie mógł się złapać. Zupełnie jakby ich konflikt odbijał się też na ich dwójce. Rafał z drugiej strony był aż nazbyt spokojny, ale w jego oczach można było wyczytać, że go to boli. Opanowany był chyba tylko dzięki Michałowi i Kamaelowi, którzy jakoś odciągali od tej dramy jego myśli. Żył też w nadziei, że lada dzień chłopaki się pogodzą. Bo ile to już razy tak było, że się rozchodzili, żeby potem znowu zejść pogodzeni i zasiąść przy tym samym stole? Po tych wszystkich akcjach nauczył się już być trochę opanowany.

Pozostało im czekać, aż się pogodzą. Głęboko wierzyli, że tak się stanie.

Mimo, że wrogie spojrzenia Razjela i Gabriela świadczyły zupełnie inaczej.

***

Michael stał w szeregu, dumnie uśmiechnięty po tym, jak bardzo pobił swoje rekordy na treningu. Czuł, że w świetle nadchodzących powoli zawodów da z siebie jeszcze więcej. Kto wie? Być może zwycięstwo będzie łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczał. Stał tam, pośród równie zmęczonych kolegów, w tym Lucyfera, który jak na złość przybył na drugą połowę.

Rudy Loczek zanotował sobie w myślach, by następnym razem zamoczyć mu buty pod kranem, a nie chować między doniczkami. Przynajmniej miał rozrywkę w postaci dokuczania mu. Ile to on się nie naśmiał dzisiaj, kiedy niedoszły Imperator nie trafił w bramkę albo źle podał, to jego. Lucyfera jednak to nie ruszało albo tak to wyglądało.  
Blondyn postanowił sobie, że co by nie było, nie weźmie sobie dziecinnych zaczepek Michała do serca i będzie dalej się starał udowodnić mu, że jest wart więcej, niż myśli. Nie zamierzał się wykruszać z tych zajęć pozalekcyjnych, wręcz przeciwnie. Podobało mu się tutaj, mimo że przesadnym fanem sportu nie był.

Już mieli się rozejść, gdy trener na chwilę ich zatrzymał.

\- Słuchajcie, jestem pod wrażeniem waszych treningów... - zaczął. - Więc postanowiłem, że pogadam z dyrekcją i załatwię nam wyjazd nad jezioro. Tak na kilka dni, w ramach relaksu, bo tego też potrzebujecie.

Zawodnicy nie posiadali się z radości na myśl o tym. Lubili takie formy integracji, a już dawno smęcili mentorowi o jakieś ognisko i kilkudniowy wypad chociażby pod namioty, tak jak zrobili to w poprzednim roku. Takie momenty zacieśniały więzy w drużynie. Nawet Michael się uśmiechnął, pamiętając jak miło było w zeszłym roku. Cudowne wspomnienia napływały do niego jak rzeka. Jak to ktoś wypadł przypadkiem z łódki albo wtedy, gdy świeżo postawiony namiot przez Midaela runął, kiedy ten chwalił się, jaki to świetny w te klocki nie jest.

Mimowolnie uśmiechał się, niezbyt słuchając dalej, co trener mówi, ale jedno zdanie wyrwało go z przemyśleń.

\- I mam też nadzieję, że zakolegujecie się bardziej z naszym nowym zawodnikiem. - tu zwrócił się do Lucyfera. - A ty się z nami zintegrujesz.

\- Ja... - Luc zaczął. - Oczywiście, że tak!

Już chwilę potem z resztą drużyny blondyn odchodził, by się ogarnąć i móc wrócić do domu. Wszyscy żywo dyskutowali o nadchodzącym wyjeździe. Michael jak zwykle został z trenerem na boisku.

\- Proszę pana, ja rozumiem wiele... Ale on nie jest jeszcze oficjalnie w kadrze!

\- Klinga, ja naprawdę rozumiem, że ty go nie lubisz. Ale nie możesz go tak traktować. - odparł stanowczo mentor. - Jest częścią drużyny i wolałbym, żeby tak zostało, bo ma zadatki. Na razie oczywiście, że sobie nie radzi, ale za kilka treningów będzie śmigał po boisku prawie jak ty.

Na te słowa Kapitana zemdliło. Ktoś miałby być taki jak on?

\- I co? Może jeszcze będzie mnie zastępował jak mi się coś stanie?

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, co stanie się w przyszłości.

Michała mdliło bardziej. Ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- On nie może jechać!

\- Nie jesteś osobą, która będzie o tym decydowała.

Dyskusja była bezowocna. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, będzie się musiał użerać z Morningstarem. Wydawało mu się to niezwykle głupie i przykre. Nie chciał z nim spędzać czasu. Nie chciał go widzieć. Nie tyle z czystej nienawiści, co... Ze strachu.  
Odkąd tylko usłyszał, jak gra i gdy zobaczył go w tej odmienionej formie, czuł się dziwnie w jego towarzystwie. Na nowo ożywały stare uczucia, płonęły ogniem w jego sercu. Nie mógł się naliczyć, ile to godzin spędził w swoim własnym pokoju, przeglądając stare zdjęcia, jakie miał z blondynem. Wspominał stare dzieje.

Moment, gdy jeździli razem na rowerach, czy chociaż ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy to Lampka nieśmiało chował się za nogami swojego ojca. Był wtedy taki uroczy, taki nieśmiały. Wyrósł z niego buntownik. Michał wiedział, że nie było to z jego własnej woli, że bardziej życie zrobiło z tego wrażliwego chłopaka kogoś takiego. Nie miał mu za złe, lubił nawet tę jego buntowniczość.  
Za złe miał mu podejmowanie głupich decyzji, słuchanie głupich osób...

Nigdy nie lubił Samaela. Zawsze był za blisko Luca, za blisko jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Był zazdrosny, bardzo nawet, ale nigdy nie miał serca by wypowiedzieć to Morningstarowi i wyznać, co naprawdę czuje. Żaden z nich nie miał odwagi, a było to tak oczywiste.

A gdy naprawdę chciał to zrobić, to on musiał wywołać ten głupi szkolny bunt. I to przez tamtego idiotę.

Michał zacisnął ręce w pięści, idąc do szatni. Będzie musiał to jakoś przeboleć.

***

Lucyfer, Samael i reszta Huraganu Lucyferos siedzieli w miejscowym skateparku, obserwując dzikie wyczyny Adramelecha, Ryżego Hultaja i Azazela. Bawili się cudownie. Lampka i Belial siedzieli na ławce z Mefistofelesem, któremu udało się wyrwać od swojej dziewczyny, by napić się z nimi radlera i poklaskać, ilekroć któremuś z kumpli wyszedł jakiś trik.

Nie spodziewali się jednak zetknąć z Rafałem i Michałem, którzy postanowili, że z racji tego, że ich kumple się kłócą, to oni spędzą czas we dwójkę.

\- No proszę proszę, ciota i jego przydupasy! - zawołał Mike, chętny do kolejnych zaczepek.

\- Zawijaj swoje palestyńskie pomykacze. - rzucił Mefi. - W ryj chcesz?

\- Uhuhu, dawaj, spróbujmy się, pantoflarzu.

\- Michał! - Rafał zawołał. - Czy ty zawsze musisz się sadzić do innych?

\- Jak na nich patrzę to nie mogę się powstrzymać.

\- Pfff... Do pięt nam nie dorastasz. - burknął od niechcenia Belial.

\- Ah tak?! - zakrzyknął. - A co ja się będę z wami szarpał. Nasza grupa i tak zawsze była lepsza niż wy.

\- Grupa? Jaka grupa? Ja tu widzę dwie osoby. - sarknął Mefi. - Liczyć nie umiesz, trawnikowy kundlu?

\- Możecie się ogarnąć?! - zawołał znowu Rafi.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Samael przylazł.

\- No sadzą się do nas debile!

\- Jakim prawem? - Adramelech dołączył do Samaela.

\- Guza szukacie? - rzucił Azazel. - To nasz teren, won na swoje!

\- Od kiedy to wasz teren? - Mike uniósł brewkę. - Bo ja tu żadnej tabliczki nie widzę.

\- Jak ja ci zaraz-! - warknął Sam.

\- Ej! Spokój! - Lucyfer podszedł do nich. - Nie skaczcie sobie od razu do gardeł.

\- Ale oni po nas jadą, nie słyszysz?!

\- Słyszę. Ale nie trzeba tego od razu obijaniem mordy rozstrzygać.

\- To co proponujesz?

\- ...Walkę na dechy.

Przedstawił im dokładnie plan. Dwóch przedstawicieli miało się zmierzyć ze sobą w bitwie o to, kto zrobi lepszy zestaw triku. Zwycięzca ratował honor grupy i wygrywał w tej dyskusji, bez zbędnego polewu krwi w miejscu publicznym. Nie wszystkim to pasowało, już zwłaszcza Samaelowi i Michałowi, którzy gotowi byli się naparzać, ale Rafał skutecznie ich przekonał, że warto.

\- Ja im pokażę! - ryknął Samael. - Dawaj, rudy, łap dechę!

\- On nie będzie jechał. - odpowiedział Rafi.

\- Jak to nie?

\- Ja będę. - brunet dumnie uniósł podbródek.

Chwila milczenia spowodowana szokiem została przerwana przez gromki, szyderczy śmiech. Żaden z demonicznych chłopaków nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten oto delikatny płatek róży, najbardziej znany ze swojej wrażliwości i bezkonfliktowości Raphael Poisson właśnie stanął do walki. To przeczyło wszelkim zasadom. Nie dość, że wtrącał się w konflikt, to jeszcze sam zamierzał się w nim "pojedynkować". Było to abstrakcyjne i groteskowe dla przeciwników.

\- Chłopcze, wycofaj się póki możesz... - rzucił przez łzy śmiechu Sama. - Ja ciebie tam zgniotę.

\- Daruj, ale jednak pojadę.

\- Będę cię miał na sumieniu.

\- Twój problem.

Zaczęli. Aniołek prezentował się cudownie.

Jechał płynnie, perfekcyjnie, bez jakiegokolwiek strachu czy spięcia, że coś mu nie wyjdzie. Zupełnie jakby wcale nie chodziło o konkurencję. Jego włosy rozwiewały się, gdy wybijał się w powietrze na rampach, zwinnie omijał pachołki i odpychał się prawą nogą, by nadać większą prędkość. Deska jakby go słuchała, idealnie podbijała się z nim, obracała i lądowała tak, by on mógł perfekcyjnie opaść.

Zupełnie jakby jeździł latami, a prawda była taka, że to było jego świeże hobby, o którym niewiele osób wiedziało.

Slide z ramy przy schodach ani skok z murków też nie stanowiły dla niego przeszkody. Samael jednak wcale a wcale nie był gorszy. Podążał za nim krok w krok, a raczej koło w koło i choć nie był tak zgrabny, to na pewno bardziej narwany. Jego triki budziły podziw, bowiem nie były robione na standardowych, bezpiecznych zasadach. Chłopak nie bał się upaść na ryj, z własnej głupoty albo po prostu z chęci podbicia sobie wyników u publiki, która bądź co bądź musiała ocenić obiektywnie. Inaczej Lucyfer by się zeźlił, a nie chcieli testować, czy potrafi naprawdę.

Nie po tamtym buncie.

Nawet Michał musiał przyznać, że mimo techniki Raphael wypadał delikatnej przy Samaelu, a on lubił adrenalinę. Tego dostarczał mu bardziej występ Ryżego Hultaja i choć bardzo nie chciał, gotów był oddać na niego głos. Jednak gdy Samael zjeżdżał z kolejnej metalowej ramy, mignęło mu coś w dali.

Blond włosy, ciemne oczy, twarz piękna, delikatna, a ciało nieziemsko seksowne. Znikająca za rogiem kochanka piekielna, trzymając za rękę kogoś, kto nie był nim... To było jak zwolnione tempo, stracił równowagę, dla niego to były godziny, a leciał tylko kilka sekund i niemiłosiernie uderzył w beton.

Syknięcie bólu wśród publiczności było dla niego niesłyszalne, jedynie pisk w uszach. Przecież to nie mogła być Lilith, nie mogła. Nie jest zdradziecka. Obiecała mu, że już nie zdradzi. Przewidziało mu się na pewno. Musiało przewidzieć, przecież...

\- Samael...? - otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok na Rafała klęczącego przy nim. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Ja... Au... moja głowa...

Chłopak pomógł mu usiąść i dokładnie go obejrzał, prosząc, żeby nikt nie podchodził. Długo upewniali się czy Ryży nie będzie wymiotował, ale nawet jeśli by miał, to raczej z nerwów przez to, co widział, a nie przez jakiekolwiek wstrząśnienie mózgu. Zawody zakończyły się, zwycięzca był oczywisty.  
Lucyfer z Mefim pozbierali Hultaja i z resztą grupy oddalili się do auta, żeby go zawieźć do domu. Blondyn ofiarował się, że z nim zostanie na wypadek, gdyby jednak trzeba było dzwonić po karetkę. I też opatrzy mu zdartą skórę, bo i taką krzywdę sobie zrobił.

Michael dumnie gratulował Rafałowi, który odprowadzał wzrokiem odchodzący Huragan Lucyferos. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak nagle Sama stracił równowagę. Wszystko, co działo się w tej szkole, przyprawiało go zawrót głowy. Nikt nie był z nim szczery. Ani Razjel, ani Gabriel, a nawet od Michała było czuć, że coś jest nie halo. Pragnął wiedzieć więcej.

Ale bał się tak po prostu zapytać.

***

\- Jak to? - Lucyfer zdjął worek lodu z głowy Samaela.

\- Mówię, co widziałem...

\- Ale jesteś pewien?

\- Nie jestem... Może mi się przewidziało? Ona nie jest taka, Lucjan...

Chłopak pomagał Żmii Szkolnej wydobrzeć. Obecnie siedział obok niego na kanapie, zajmując się nim tak, jak tylko mógł. Sam Ryży po prostu leżał, opowiadając mu o tym, czemu przegrał.

Nie chciał komentować, ale Lilith zawsze była szmatą. Zdradzała biednego Samaela nie raz, a ten dalej tkwił w tym, łudząc się, że przecież przeprosiła, to już kolejny raz tego nie zrobi. O większości zdrad pewnie nawet nie wiedział. Żal mu było patrzeć na to, jak przyjaciel się stacza, ale w jego obecnym stanie nie było mowy o perswadowaniu mu, że to toksyczny związek. Wolał poczekać, aż wydobrzeje. Tymczasem musiał coś z siebie wyrzucić, a zmiana tematu dobrze by im obu zrobiła.

\- Samael... Nie będzie mnie.

\- Jak to? - Hultaj uniósł brew.

\- Ta drużyna... Mamy wypad pod namioty nad jezioro. Jakieś ognisko ma być... W ramach integracji.

\- Oh... Spędzisz trochę czasu z Misiem w lesie?~ - ożywił się Sama.

\- Weź się zamknij. - burknął Imperator. - Prędzej on mnie w krzaki zaciągnie.

\- Uuu, Luciu, nie spodziewałem się po tobie takich myśli~

\- I mnie zamorduje, ty zboczeńcu!

\- A, no chyba że tak. Dalej się gryziecie?

\- A nie widzisz?

\- Cholera, racja... - Sama chciał usiąść.

\- Leż. - Lampka powstrzymał go. - Czego ci potrzeba.

\- Luc, ja się odlać muszę.

\- A... To chodź, zaprowadzę cię do łazienki.

\- Sprzęcik też mi potrzymasz?~

\- Spierdalaj!

***

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyczał Jaldabaot.

Nergal skrzywił się na ten nieprzyjemnie piskliwy ton. Westchnął, przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i spojrzał błagalnie na Pistis, która niestety nie miała zamiaru mu pomagać. Nie przyznałaby się też, że ją drażnił ten krzyk, nie chciała wypadać z łask Protazego.

\- Dlaczego do cholery jasnej nie możemy tego zrobić teraz?! Masz zdjęcia! Dowody! Możemy go zniszczyć!

\- Ale tu trzeba wyczuć chwilę! - burknął Nergal. - Chcesz mu niszczyć reputację, jak on dobrze się tu jeszcze nie zadomowił! A im więcej mamy czasu, tym więcej syfu wyciągniemy.

\- A jak do tej pory zdąży mi odebrać tytuł?!

\- Nie zdąży, bo nad tym czuwam. Słuchaj, znam się na tym, dobra? Mam od tego ludzi, zaufaj mi.

Jaldabaot spojrzał na Sophię Pistis, szukając u niej jakiegokolwiek słowa poparcia. Ona nie ufała Nergalowi, ale podziwiała jego tok myślenia. Z pewnością wiedział co robi, jak to przystało na szemranego typa.

\- Jaluś, ja myślę, że on ma rację. Mamy dowody, dzięki którym można go wrobić w Lilith, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Sprawy mogą się rozwinąć... Zwłaszcza, że słyszałam, że teraz ta ich drużyna piłkarska sobie jedzie na biwak.

\- Jedzie? - Protazy uniósł brew i zlustrował ich wzrokiem.

\- Owszem, jedzie. - dodał Nergal. - Więc możemy po prostu poczekać. Mam w ich drużynie szpiega, on chętnie dostarczy nam informacji na temat Morningstara, a i może dołoży nam jakichś pikantnych szczegółów~ W końcu jest tam też Klinga...

\- A co ma Kinga do Morningstara?

\- Klinga. - poprawiła go Sophia. - I ma tyle, że kiedyś blisko byli.

\- Można by rzec, że... Zbyt blisko. - Nergal uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Rozumiesz...?

\- ...Nie.

Gally powstrzymał się przed wydaniem z siebie jęku rezygnacji i kolejny raz dzisiaj uderzył dłonią w czoło.

_Co za idiota... Z kim ja pracuję?!_ \- burknął w myślach i wzdychając ciężko, przystąpił do ponownego tłumaczenia.


	7. Cykl Załamań

\- Nie nie nie, tego broń boże nie pakuj!

Samael siedział na podłodze obok Lucyfera w jego pokoju. Przed nimi leżała sterta ciuchów wyszarpanych z wnętrzności imperatorskiej szafy oraz otwarta, jeszcze pusta walizka. Na słowa Ryżego blondyn odrzucił kolejną parę spodni na bok i fuknął, marszcząc brwi w już lekkim zirytowaniu.

\- Co ja mam w takim razie spakować na ten wyjazd, jeśli ty mi już pół szafy kazałeś odrzucić?!

\- Jezu nie gorączkuj się tak! Głowa mnie boli... - Hultaj potarł dłonią czoło.

Będąc dobrym kolegą, wścibski szkolny gad uznał, że pomoże świeżo odrodzonemu buntownikowi w przygotowaniach do tego wielkiego wypadu. Głównie robił to dlatego, że chciał jeszcze spędzić kilka chwil z Lucyferem, póki ten nie wyjechał. Dni nieuchronnie mijały, wyjazd zdawał się być tuż tuż. Z kolei blondyn stanowczo protestował na przybycie Samaela. Nie to, że nie chciał go widzieć, po prostu chłopak dalej dobrze się nie czuł. Skutki imprezy okazały się być czymś więcej niż typowym kacem. Biednego cały czas męczyły nudności, bóle głowy, a nerwy związane z paranoją o zdrady Lilith tylko dokładały.

Zrobił sobie wolne od szkoły i ubolewał, że ktoś inny niż Luci będzie musiał mu przynosić lekcje. Z drugiej strony nie był też tym typem ucznia, który z wielkim zapałem nadrabiał każdą zaległość.

\- Nie powinieneś przychodzić. - Lampka przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, patrząc na niego zarówno ze zirytowaniem z powodu jego upartości, jak i też troską.

\- Nie mam gorączki, jestem po prostu osłabiony. - odparł Sama, choć nie narzekał. Lubił, kiedy się nim przejmują. - Spakuj dresy i jakieś koszulki, które w razie co mogą w lesie ucierpieć. Nie zabieraj niczego eleganckiego albo dziurawego. Glany możesz, ale trampki też weź. I kąpielówki jakieś. I zapasową bieliznę~

\- Jasne, jasne...

\- Tylko ładne bokserki dla Michasia~ - Ryży zaśmiał się.

Lucyfer pochwycił pierwsze lepsze spodnie i cisnął nimi w twarz towarzysza. Trafił. Jak on nie znosił tych docinków. Nie chciał się zagłębiać w przeszłość i najchętniej to by ją po prostu zostawił za sobą, nie wspominał o niczym. Zwłaszcza o jego relacji z Michaelem Klingą. Było to zbyt skomplikowane i zbyt bolesne, rany były zbyt świeże, mimo, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd ich znajomość się popsuła.

Samael wiedział, że nie było lekko. Zwłaszcza po incydencie. Gdy jego imperatorski towarzysz układał w walizce ciuchowego tetrisa, ten wstał i przeszedł się do pokoju. Jak miał w zwyczaju, zaglądał czasem do szuflad. Luc nie zwracał uwagi, przyzwyczaił się do wścibskości Hultaja. Do tego, że bez pytania wkłada rękę do jego piórnika i kradnie mu pióro albo częstuje się nieproszony kanapką z jego plecaka. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się zmienić, więc tę wadę zaakceptował.

Blondyn nie miał nic do ukrycia. Przynajmniej tak sądził. Rudy natykał się tylko na pędzle, farby, ołówki, szkicowniki, zeszyty i segregatory... Nie taki typowy pokój typowego neurotycznego nastolatka. Jedyne, czego w tym miejscu Samaelowi brakowało, co iście oddawałoby sylwetkę starego Imperatora Szkolnych Korytarzy, to wszędobylskie plakaty i różnorakie cytaty na ścianach. Poza tym było tu zbyt schludnie i grzecznie. Pamiętał pokój Lucyfera jako wylęgarnię syfu, głównie dlatego, że chłopak nie miał kiedy sprzątać. Nie będzie mu jednak mącił w głowie, żeby zaczął bałaganić.

Myszkując od niechcenia po kolejnej z szuflad przy komodzie, natknął się między notatnikami na jeden wyróżniający się. Piękny, oprawiony czerwoną skórą, w ogóle nie podpisany niby notes. Otworzył go na pierwszej lepszej stronie. Nie zwrócił uwagę na to, co było tam napisane, a bardziej na zdjęcie wetknięte między te strony, które wybrał.

Młody Morningstar w zimowej czapce i czarnym szaliku, obejmujący Michaela, którego rude loczki wystawały spod ciepło wyglądającej czapki. Uśmiech na piegowatej twarzy przysłaniał lekko pomarańczowy komin. W tle widać było ośnieżony park. Selfie było dość nieporadne, zdjęcie ze względu na wygląd chłopców musiało być robione szmat czasu temu. Z tyłu nie było żadnego podpisu.

\- Samael, masz jeszcze jakieś ra... - niczym poparzony Lucyfer zerwał się na równe nogi i wyrwał z rąk kolegi zarówno czerwony notes, jak i zdjęcie. - CO TY U DIABŁA ROBISZ?!

\- Przeglądam... Czemu masz to zdjęcie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa! - Buntownik czerwienił się i odwracał wzrok. Szybko schował zdjęcie i notes tam, gdzie ich miejsce. - Nie ruszaj tego, nie wolno ci tego ruszać! Rozumiesz?!

\- Jezu, jezu, dobra! - Samael przewrócił oczami. - Przepraszam...

\- Cholerny wścibski gad! - Lampka wziął kilka wdechów, by się uspokoić. - ...Pomóż mi ułożyć rzeczy w walizce.

Niewiele mówiąc, po prostu poszedł mu pomóc. Korciło go, żeby zapytać, po co mu te zdjęcia. Przecież cały czas wypiera się tej relacji, to po co je ma? Nie żeby Ryży Hultaj był w jakikolwiek sposób zazdrosny o Michała...

Kogo chciał oszukać, był zazdrosny i to piekielnie. Zawsze Klinga był najlepszym przyjacielem Morningstara, ale nigdy Samael. Miał dość bycia wiecznie na drugim miejscu. Ich zła relacja była mu na rękę, z drugiej strony nie mógł patrzeć na to jak bardzo Luc cierpi. Przemielił kilka razy język w ustach i przygryzając wargę, w końcu się odważył.

\- Tęsknisz za nim?

\- Co? - Lucyfer włożył kolejną koszulkę do walizki. - Za kim?

\- No... Za Michaelem.

Niezręczna cisza zapadła na chwilę, która zdała się trwać godzinami. Blondyn spojrzał na potomka rodu Serpente i westchnął ciężko. Teraz, gdy widział to zdjęcie wiedział, że nie da mu spokoju. Za żadne skarby świata Samael nie odpuści sobie okazji do zadawania niewygodnych pytań. Luc westchnął, wyprostował się, przeczesał dłonią nie tak dobrze ułożone włosy.

\- Jeśli mam być już z tobą szczery, to być może trochę... - mówił, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

\- Czemu po prostu z nim nie porozmawiasz?

\- A myślisz, że to takie proste? Nie widzisz, jak mnie traktuje?! Nie chce mnie znać! Próbowałem na początku do niego dotrzeć, ale nie. Ani on, ani inni z mojego dawnego składu w ogóle nie chcą ze mną gadać. Rafał się mnie boi. Kurwa mać, Rafał!

\- Ale nie nakręcaj się! - zakrzyknął Samael, przysunął się do niego i położył dłonie na jego barkach. - Lucjan, chłopie. Na spokojnie... Ja wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale... Może lepiej jak to z siebie w końcu wyrzucisz? Będzie ci lżej.

\- Po prostu... - zaczął Buntownik. - ...Chciałbym po prostu, żeby któryś z nich mnie wysłuchał. A żaden nie daje mi szansy. To, jak traktuje mnie Michał... Boli, wiesz? Próbuję mu się odgryźć, albo udowodnić, że wciąż jestem godny jego szacunku chociaż. Ale on jest jak kłoda.

\- Cholera... - Sama patrzył na niego zatroskany. Nie lubił, gdy Lucyfer cierpiał. - ...Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc...

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował. Lampka był dla niego ważny. Ważniejszy, niż mogłoby się zdawać. Cenił sobie jego przyjaźń, nie ważne jak bardzo go kiedykolwiek wrobił w różne akcje. Nienawidził siebie za to, że nie był w stanie nawet wymyślić czegoś na pocieszenie.

\- Dobra, już nie gadajmy o tym... Chodź, poszukamy namiotu. - rzucił Luc, wstając z podłogi.

Nie kontynuował, ruszył za swoim przyjacielem. W głowie dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Oprócz braku pomocy czuł ulgę, że Michael go nienawidzi. Tym sposobem najlepsze przyjacielskie duo Lucyfera i Samaela nie było zagrożone, prawda? Ryży Hultaj znów był na topie. Tam, gdzie zawsze chciał.  
Myśli kotłowały się w jego głowie nieznośnie. Złe samopoczucie, strach o zdrady Lilith, świadomość, że Michał mógłby się nagle zreflektować i odbudowywać więź z blondynem... Sam zrobił się jeszcze bledszy, ale uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Nie zamierzał się zdradzać przed Lucyferem ze swoimi emocjami.

***

Klinga nie miał problemów z pakowaniem się.

Jego życie w dużej mierze opierało się na ciągłych wyjazdach czy to na obozy sportowe czy zawody. Naturalnie, że opracował sztukę przygotowań do perfekcji. Miał już zrobioną listę, teraz tylko chodził po pokoju, kolekcjonując potrzebne rzeczy.

Obuwie, bielizna, dresy, ręcznik... Nic nadzwyczajnego. Był bardzo zorganizowany, wiedział co gdzie leży, także pakowanie nie powinno mu zająć sporo czasu. Zbierając tak kolejne fanty i przetrząsając swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu upragnionych czarnych, wygodnych spodni, dostrzegł na jej dnie coś dziwnego. Fragment odzieży, jakiej nie rozpoznawał.

\- Co do...? - zapytał sam siebie, wyciągając szkarłatnie czerwoną bluzę.

Była za duża, by należeć do rudego Kapitana. Kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Długo zastanawiał się skąd ją miał, czy przypadkiem nie ukradł jej komuś z drużyny i nie zapomniał oddać albo czy ktoś jej u niego nie zostawił. Dopiero kiedy przyłożył ją do nosa, rozpoznał czyje to było. Lekka gula w gardle odebrała mu głos, a wzrok zamgliło zmieszanie. Serce zakuło.

Bluza należała do Lucyfera Morningstara.

Tak, ten charakterystyczny zapach. Tak dziwny, a jednocześnie słodki... Przywodził na myśl rozlany na kartkach atrament, układający się w kaligraficzne, piękne litery emocjonalnego wiersza. Także delikatne odgłosy pianina, nuty łączące się z głosem niczym aria najprawdziwszego anioła, tworząc cudownie rajską muzykę. Dłonie delikatne i zimne, wodzące po jego ciele. Usta smakujące jak ten słony karmel, który był motywem przewodnim ich ulubionego, lodowego deseru...

Ocknął się z transu, odsunął ciuch od siebie i zmarszczył brwi. To dalej był jego wróg. Przez jego durne działania wielu ludzi płakało tamtej nocy. On sam, Michael, mógł umrzeć przez jego głupotę. Nie miał gdzie tej bluzy schować. Wrzucić jej z powrotem do szafy nie chciał, bo mógł znów zapomnieć. Postanowił sobie w myślach, że po powrocie od razu się jej pozbędzie. Klęknął przy swoim łóżku i wysunął jedną z szuflad, jakie miał pod nim. Znajdowała się w niej skrytka, zamknięta na kłódkę. Kłódka ta nie była na klucz, a na specjalny kod.

Wpisał go i otworzył ją. Sama kryjówka prezentowała się tak, że była jedynie modyfikacją szuflady. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś po prostu przykleił w środku pudełko. Ścianki były drewniane i przybite do części mebla. Wieczko też takie było, trzymało się na zawiasach. Modyfikacja służyła mu za pożyteczne miejsce, w którym chował swoje najważniejsze, sentymentalne bibeloty.

Głównie leżały tam listy zapakowane w ciut stare już koperty, adresowane do niego. Niewielkie pudełeczko, jakiś notatnik... I album. Wypełniony ogromną ilością zdjęć album, źródło wspomnień mniej lub bardziej wesołych, ale głównie kopalnia szczęścia. Chwycił go i wyciągnął, żeby zrobić trochę miejsca na tamtą bluzę. Już miał ją składać i wkładać, gdy coś podkusiło go, by zerknął na chociaż jedno ze zdjęć.

Przegrał tę walkę w myślach, otworzył na losowej stronie.

Ujrzał młodszego siebie, uśmiechniętego szeroko. Aparat na zębach błyskał w słońcu, dłonie mocno zaciskały się na barkach Lucyfera, który równie roześmiany trzymał go na plecach. Oboje byli mokrzy, na szyi Michała zwisał ręcznik. W tle widać było cudowny krajobraz jeziora, plaży i lasu po drugiej stronie wodnego zbiornika.

Pamiętał ten dzień, wtedy pobił z blondynem swój rekord w nurkowaniu.

Przekartkował. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na kolejne zdjęcie.

Luc pochylał się nad różnokształtnymi piernikami i lukrował te przysmaki, podczas gdy Michael wszystko co przeszło przez troski Buntownika przyozdabiał kolorową posypką w gwiazdki i kuleczki. Na policzkach byłego Imperatora Szkolnych Korytarzy widniały kolorowe plamy słodkiej polewy, a na blacie walało się pełno kolorowych ozdób. W tle piekarnik dopiekał kolejną serię świątecznych smakołyków.

Bolał ich potem brzuch, bo się nimi przejedli.

Im więcej zdjęć widział, tym bardziej szargały nim sprzeczne emocje. Chciał już przestać, schować bluzę i odłożyć album. Uniósł go i chciał zamknąć, gdy spomiędzy stron coś zleciało na podłogę. Mike przechylił głowę, odłożył księgę wspomnień na łóżko i pochwycił niewinny papierek. Obrócił, by zobaczyć co wypadło. Oczywiście, że zdjęcie.

Lucyfer w czerwonej bluzie, oświetlany przez światło ogniska, trzymający w dłoniach patyk. Michał stał za nim, obejmował jego klatkę piersiową i całował w policzek, uśmiechając się. Rumieńce płonęły na ich twarzach, a blondyn spoglądał na rudego z niesamowitą czułością. W tle nocne niebo, płomienny żar unoszący się w górę.

Pamiętał. Doskonale pamiętał tamten moment i to zdjęcie.

Odwrócił je i spojrzał na tyły. Była tam data. Ale nie ona go interesowała, a podpis zdjęcia.

_Lucifer + Michael - zawsze i na zawsze _ _♡_

Przygryzł wargę i zaśmiał się gorzko. Słone łzy spłynęły po jego ciepłych policzkach. Dalej nie pojmował, czemu i po co trzymał tam te zdjęcia. Po co w ogóle zostawił sobie po nim te wiersze, jakie od niego dostał. Po co trzymał w pudełeczku jego nieśmiertelnik. Po co były mu wspomnienia...

Nienawidził, więc czemu nie mógł się od tego wszystkiego uwolnić?

Spojrzał leniwie na bluzę, potem na walizkę.

Chyba jednak pakowanie zajmie mu trochę dłużej, niż myślał.

***

Dni mijały i mijały, a Samael wcale nie czuł się lepiej.

Opuszczał szkołę, zostawał w domu pod pretekstem fizycznego cierpienia. Było to po części tylko prawdą. Bardziej cierpiał psychicznie, fizyczne aspekty były tylko skutkiem ubocznym tego pierwszego. Potrzebował przerwy i choć jego rodzice strasznie nie byli przychylni temu opuszczaniu lekcji, nie mogli tak naprawdę za wiele zrobić. Byli daleko, on nawet nie musiał im mówić, że nie jest w szkole. Co prawda sami by się prędzej czy dowiedzieli przez nauczycieli, ale to w ogóle nie było ważne. Świadomi stanu rzeczy z przekąsem i toną marudzenia pozwolili mu odpocząć.

Więc leżał na kanapie i odchorowywał. Siedzenie samemu mu nie służyło. Zatracał się we własnych zmartwieniach. Lilith go nie odwiedzała. Twierdziła, że jest zajęta. Widział na mediach, że jeździ z matką po sklepach, załatwia jakieś sprawy. Teoretycznie miał czarno na białym, że wcale nie jest z jakimś innym kolesiem i go nie zdradza. Jakoś go to nie pocieszało. Wciąż miał obawy. Trudno się dziwić.

Dziewczyna wcale a wcale nie była wiernym aniołkiem. Zdradzała go niegdyś na lewo i prawo. Koledzy tłukli Samaelowi do łba, że z tą kobietą tylko się zmarnuje. Że powinien dać sobie spokój. On, szaleńczo zakochany bez pamięci, posyłał ich do piachu. Machał ręką na wszystkie ostrzeżenia. Wybaczał za każdym razem jak idiota. Za każdym razem cierpiał tak samo. Było mu niedobrze, płakał po kątach, żeby zaraz zacząć się śmiać, jak opętany.

Zwykle wtedy zjawiał się Lucyfer, który wspierał go w tych chwilach najbardziej, jak mógł. Niestety rozłąka pozostawiła Ryżego Hultaja samego sobie. Nie był nigdy dobry w radzeniu sobie z problemami samotnie. Albo je z siebie wypierał albo inni mu pomagali. W tej sprawie najbardziej ufał Buntownikowi. Teraz jednak był on zajęty.

Spojrzał błagalnie na zegarek, leżąc na kanapie. Czuł, że zgnije w takim tempie.

Z przemyśleń wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Leniwie podniósł się i powłóczył do nich nogami. Chodzenie sprawiało mu dyskomfort, czuł, jak jego żołądek się delikatnie wywraca. Otworzył wrota i już miał odruchowo witać Luca, ale przywitał go zaś ciepły, przyjemny głos.

\- Cześć Samael!

Otworzył szeroko zielone oczy i wyprostował się. Blada twarz wyraziła zdziwienie, rozchylił lekko suche usta.

\- Ra...Rafał? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś chory. Wpadłem zobaczyć jak się miewasz i przy okazji przyniosłem ci lekcje. - uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Mogę wejść? Nie przeszkadzam?

\- N-Nie, skąd... - mruknął rudy, wpuszczając Szkolnego Aniołka do środka.

Ten odstawił swoją deskę obok szafki na buty, zdjął obuwie i odwiesił skromny płaszcz na wieszak. Poprowadzony do salonu zachwycił się na nowo jego wyglądem. W czasie imprezy nie miał zbytnio czasu obejrzeć jego domu. Szkoda, bo był naprawdę cudowny. Choć osobiście preferował raczej skromny styl.

Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wyciągać z plecaka książki. Samael przez chwilę tępo się w niego wpatrywał, zanim odważył się odezwać.

\- To... Chcesz herbaty czy coś...?

\- Z chęcią. Masz może winogronową senchę?

\- ...A wiesz, że być może?

Ruszył do kuchni i otworzył jedną z szafek. Miał tam całą kolekcję herbat. Nie były jego, to raczej hobby, pasja i obsesja jego matki, niż jego własna. Lubił z niej tylko korzystać. Był smakoszem herbat, choć w życiu by się nie przyznał. Przejrzał pudełeczka, znalazł odpowiednie i zajął się zaparzaniem. Sobie też zrobił, ale yerbę.

Gdy wrócił do salonu, Rafał powitał go kolejnym, serdecznym uśmiechem. Podziękował za herbatę i nie słodząc nawet, zajął się piciem. Niewzruszony temperaturą naparu.

\- ...Kto cię przysłał? - rzucił Samael, czekając, aż jego napój ostygnie.

\- Sam siebie przysłałem. Słyszałem, że Lucyfer jest ostatnio zajęty, a poza tym byłem ciekaw jak się czujesz od wypadku. Nie rozmawialiśmy...

\- Tia...

\- To jak tam?

Miał ochotę mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Przełknął ślinę, upił łyka yerby i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Jakoś leci.

\- Czemu właściwie nie chodzisz do szkoły?

\- A tam, źle się czuję, tyle...

\- Samael. - Rafał spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną w kulki proszę. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Nie zachowujesz się jak ty.

\- Bo ty niby wiesz jak ja się zachowuję. - syknął Hultaj.

\- Znam cię za dobrze.

W istocie, mówił prawdę. Sama nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Raphael faktycznie znał go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny z dawnej paczki mógłby. Przewrócił oczami niby obojętnie, jednak przygryzł wargę.

\- Długa historia, nie po to tu przyszedłeś.

\- Ale mam czas. - zapewnił go szatyn. - Po prostu mi powiedz...

Położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Ryżego. Jakże on tego nienawidził. Perswazja Rafała, jego oczy i głos, zawsze działały na niego niczym afrodyzjak, coś odurzającego. Jak narkotyk, za który byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo bolało go wyrzucenie z tamtej paczki. Westchnął, przeskoczył wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł mu tak po prostu powiedzieć.

\- Zajmijmy się czym innym dobra? - zabrzmiał nieco zbyt defensywnie.

\- ... - Rafał zamrugał ciemnymi oczami. - Chociaż ty nie bądź taki uparty.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Mam dość tego, że Razjel i Gabriel robią sobie jakieś podchody nawzajem!

\- Ah... Że ta drama... Głośno o tym. - stwierdził lekko rudy. - Właściwie o co oni się kłócą?

\- A żebym to ja wiedział... Żaden z nich nie chce gadać ze sobą, praktycznie zostałem sam z Michałem...

\- Michałem... - powtórzył Sam. - A Kamael? Ostatnio zauważyłem, że się kumplujecie.

\- Kamael to... - Rafał przygryzł wargę. - Inny temat...

Uwagę Samaela zwrócił lekki rumieniec na policzkach towarzysza. Nagle poczuł w sercu zazdrość. Pytał się siebie, czemu, skoro wszystko między nimi skończone. Już dawno temu, to było przelotne, nawet do niczego nie doszło... Czemu nagle poczuł tę niewyobrażalną zazdrość? Nie zamierzał mieć nic wspólnego z Rafałem i jego znajomymi, nie ponownie, chciał się zająć Lucyferem i jego odnową. Tymczasem... Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę. Przerwał ciszę.

\- Boję się, że Lilith to znowu robi! - warknął.

\- Co?

Nie wytrzymał. Mówił mu wszystko. Wylał to z siebie, wyrzucił. Nie dlatego, że chciał ulgi, tylko coś kazało mu zająć myśli Rafała. Samael był kłębkiem nerwów. Nawet nie potrafił określić, czego chce. Z tego chaosu zaczął płakać, na co Rafi odpowiedział przytuleniem chłopaka. Jak robił to wtedy, kiedy jeszcze się mocno zadawali.

Dopiero teraz Serpente poczuł się komfortowo. Zacisnął odruchowo dłonie na jego golfie.  
Nie planował tego popołudnia w ten sposób.

***

Nie tylko Samael czuł się źle. Drago trząsł się pod kocem i pociągał niemrawo nosem, uśmiechając się na tyle, na ile siły mu pozwalały. Razjel z drugiej strony modlił się do wszystkich możliwych bóstw myślach, by nie złapał żadnego lodówkowego bakcyla. Nienawidził być chory i byle przeziębienie doprowadzało go do szału. Dlatego nie był zbyt pocieszony, kiedy nauczyciele wysłali go do Drago, by udzielił mu korków z matematyki.

Gamerin nigdy nie był asem z matmy, na zdrowego ciężko wszystko rozumiał. Jak był chory to rozumiał prawie całe nic. Tłumaczenie mu co i jak to była istna katorga. Secrestere nie mógł jednak odmówić, bo byłoby to po prostu chamskie i niemiłe. Poza tym, nauczyciele nalegali. Był ostatnią nadzieją Drago.

\- H-Hej... - mruknął rudy. - Dzięki, że to dla mnie robisz...

\- Nie ma za co. - odparł chłopak z warkoczem. Zmęczony przejechał dłonią po twarzy i westchnął ciężko.

\- Stary, dobrze się czujesz? - zachrypnięty głos Gamerina obił się o jego uszy.

\- Zależy w jakim sensie pytasz...

\- W sensie, nie wyglądasz na siebie... Jesteś jakiś mizerniejszy niż zwykle.

Za takie palnięcie Razjel gotowy był mu strzelić ostro w pysk. Nie zrobił tego, powstrzymał się. Miał rację, czuł się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Dziwnie niepełny, skręcało go w brzuchu, napięcie skutecznie zaburzało cykl snu. Nieznacznie zaczął opuszczać się w ocenach, coraz częściej po prostu mu się nie chciało.

\- Wydaje ci się. - rzucił do niechcenia.

\- Tu chodzi o Gabriela, prawda?

Gabriel... Przewodniczący, szef aniołkowego składu... Czy on dalej był w tym składzie? Cały czas nic nie robił, tylko siedział przy Daimonie. Razjel miał po prostu dość patrzenia na to. Owszem, miał teraz Seredę, całą resztę jej gangu, był też Rafał, Michał... Ale bez Dżibrila to nie było to samo. Czemu on tak bardzo go nienawidził? Co takiego zrobił, że się na niego tak śmiertelnie i bez słowa obraził?

Co próbował się dowiedzieć, to był skutecznie zbywany. Na tę chwilę już się poddał. Niby też bardzo chciał wiedzieć. Nie zamierzał o tym rozmawiać. Nie z Drago, nie teraz, absolutnie nie miał do tego głowy.

Odruchowo sprawdził telefon. Sereda nie odpisała.

\- Nie, nie chodzi o Gabriela... Możemy wracać do tego, co ci tłumaczyłem?

\- Jasne, jasne...

Gamerin niechętnie pochylił się nad stołem, chcąc ponownie rzucić okiem na funkcje, jakie rozrysował mu jego korepetytor. Niespodziewanie poczuł kręcenie w nosie i nim się odwrócił, kichnął, wyrzucając smarki prosto na kartki zeszytu swojego i Razjela.

Ten drugi znów westchnął. Nie miał nawet siły krzyczeć. Paniczne przeprosiny Drago zbył lekkim 'nic się nie stało'.

Czuł, że stracił coś ważnego. Był niepełny.

***

Daimon wrzucał kolejne achtungi do pudełka, notując ich liczbę. Robił to z nudów i po to, by wiedzieć, ile amunicji mu zostało na kolejne wadzenie społeczności szkolnej. Dżibril leżał na jego łóżku i żuł gumę. Wypuszczał co jakiś czas balony, łapał je w zęby i wciągał znów do ust. Nudził się, dalej był zmieszany.

I zły na Razjela.

Zastanawiał się, jak on się czuje. Czy tęskni? Zaczął rozumieć, co zrobił źle?

Nie, prawdopodobnie dalej ma go w dupie i nawet nie domyśla się, że coś mogłoby być nie tak. Idiota, myśli tylko o sobie. Zawsze tak było. Nigdy nie chciał słuchać jego racji, zawsze wykłócał się o swoje. Był jak cholerna menda, której nic nie przetłumaczysz.

\- Długo chcesz udawać, że coś nas łączy? - Daimon, nie odwracając się nawet, zapytał z powagą.

\- Tyle, ile będzie konieczne, Frey. - rzucił ozięble Przewodniczący Samorządu.

\- Nie możesz się tak nad nim znęcać. Nie możecie pogadać?

Dżib wstał z łóżka, powoli podszedł do biurka Daia, przy którym liczył petardy. Chwycił go za ramiona i odchylił go do tyłu, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to byś zrozumiał, że nie.

\- Ale to co odwalacie jest po prostu dziecinne. - burknął Frey. Nie podobało mu się, że został w to wciągnięty. Wszystko dlatego, że chciał się zabawić na imprezie. Przeklinał moment, w którym zgodził się go tam zawieść. - Cierpią na tym twoi znajomi.

\- Nie ważne. - Gabriel przewrócił oczami i wsunął się na jego kolana. Objął jego szyję. - Nie udawaj, że ci się to nawet nie podoba.

\- Chryste, co jest z tobą nie t- - urwał. Usta Przewodniczącego zderzyły się z jego własnymi.

Nienawidził siebie za to, że odwzajemnił. Z jakiegoś powodu uporczywie brnął w to kłamstwo, mimo że było niepoprawne i jak sam stwierdził, dziecinne. Udawać, że jest się w związku... Kiedy przystał na ten głupi pomysł?! Był na siebie okropnie zły.  
Daimon też się bał, a dokładnie tego, że któregoś dnia to niewinne, głupie kłamstwo może rozwinąć się w coś głębszego czego żadne z nich nie chce.

Niewiele mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji. Spojrzał na Dżibrila spode łba, kiedy ten skończył.

\- Licz dalej achtungi i nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań. - chłopak zsunął się z jego kolan i chwycił z łóżka swoją kurtkę. - Muszę wracać do domu, mam jeszcze trochę pracy.

\- Jasne... - warknął Frey.

Gabriel, jak gdyby chciał z nim zadrzeć, cmoknął go w policzek i opuścił pokój. Daimon uderzył pięścią w biurko. Za jakie grzechy on w to dalej brnął i czemu nie umiał przestać...?

***

Obudzenie się rano nie było problemem. Dotarcie na miejsce zbiórki też nie. Stanie obok dogadujących się członków drużyny było mu obojętne. Miał swoje słuchawki. Spode łba tylko spoglądał, jak Midael wesoło skacze na plecy Michaela, ciesząc się razem z nim na ten biwak. Przewrócił oczami, byli jak dzieci. Nie potrzebował jego towarzystwa.

On go pragnął.

Nie przyznałby się jednak za żadne skarby. Czekał na moment, kiedy będzie mógł wsiąść. Nadszedł on dość szybko. Schowali jego bagaż do luku. Wszedł do środka. Szukając miejsca na początku mógł tylko obserwować jak na tylnych siedzeniach zasiada niejaki Johnson i jego dwóch ziomków, a także Michael z Midaelem. Niosły się ich wesołe krzyki.

Gdy tulili się na tych siedzeniach, przepychali i przekomarzali, wyglądali niczym para najlepszych przyjaciół. Fakt faktem nie mylił się. Midi skutecznie zastępował Miśkowi Luca. Teraz to on był dla niego tym numerem uno. Przynajmniej tak myślał blondyn. Podkręcając głośność muzyki próbował wygłuszyć myśli i wszystko inne. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Lucyfer oparł głowę o szybę i obserwował, jak autobus powoli ruszał. Zostawiał swój skład na kilka dni niby świetnej zabawy nad jeziorem ze swoją drużyną. Ledwo wystartowali, a już chciał wracać.

Zaś Misiek zerkał czasem ze swojej autobusowej loży VIP na wystającą momentami nad siedzenie blond czuprynę. Zastanawiał się, o czym myśli. Nie podszedł się przywitać, cały czas stał z boku. Korciło go nawet, by zapytać co u niego, ale się powstrzymał. Wciąż się nienawidzili... Rywalizowali.

Nie mógł ulegać. Nie ważne jak bardzo wszystkie wspomnienia mąciły mu w głowie. Jak bardzo Morningstar mącił mu w głowie. Wrócił do słuchania Midaela i śmiania się z jego kolejnych żartów.

Michael wtulił się bardziej w czerwoną bluzę, której jednak nie schował do skrytki.

***

\- MNIE NIE OBCHODZI TO, ŻE TO SIĘ TRUDNO WYMAWIA! - darł się w niebogłosy Protazy Jaldabaot, uderzając dłonią o blat.

Biedny kasjer nie wiedział, co ma robić. Zdezorientowany szukał jakiegokolwiek ratunku wśród wszechobecnych ludzi, żaden z nich jednak nie śmiał się wtrącać. Jal był po prostu straszny. Znowu urządzał awanturę. Nawet zwykłego popołudnia w starbucksie nie można było spędzić. Dzisiaj powód do awantury miał wyśmienity.

Ktoś źle napisał jego nazwisko na kubku.

Dlatego już od dobrych kilkunastu minut robił tutaj piekło.

Sophia opuściła zmęczona głowę i warknęła pod nosem. Krzyk Protazego doprowadzał ją do szału. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy robił o coś problem. I to mowa tylko o dzisiejszym dniu. Powieka nieznośnie jej drgała, miała ochotę wstać i urwać mu język. Z drugiej strony nie miała odwagi.

Coraz bardziej nie rozumiała swoich uczuć do niego.

\- Doprawdy... - odezwał się Nergal, obserwując całe zajście znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- Hm? - zapytała go, jakby niepewna, czy faktycznie coś mówił.

\- On się nigdy nie uspokoi, prawda? - zerknął na nią.

\- Jest... Po prostu nerwowy... - odparła mało przekonana.

\- Nerwowy, nie nerwowy, marnujesz się z nim kochana. - mruknął, nachylając się do niej. - Kobieta taka jak ty, mądra i pełna ambicji, nie powinna się marnować z kimś takim jak on...

\- C- co masz na myśli? - drgnęła lekko. Szeptał jej niemal do ucha.

\- Domyśl się, jesteś w końcu mądra~

Po tych słowach, nim zdążyła cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć, wstał. Ruszył w stronę kasy, chcąc uspokoić Protazego nim manager zrobi mu krzywdę za wyżywanie się na jego pracownikach. Wiedział jak zająć się sytuacją.

Pistis dotknęła swojego policzka. Był ciepły, cieplejszy niż normalnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, badawczym wzrokiem obserwując Nergala, który już dawno przystąpił do akcji.

Z każdym dniem był dla niej coraz bardziej skomplikowany i podejrzany. Nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak go rozgryźć, ale była pewna jednego.

Na pewno było w tym co robił coś więcej, niż tylko dobra chęć pomocy Jaldabaotowi w utrzymaniu tytułu. Jednak jego pobudki były dla niej tajemnicą, którą za wszelką cenę chciała rozgryźć. Nie zwykła współpracować ze szkolnym marginesem.

\- Co ty knujesz...? - zapytała sama siebie, wciąż pocierając swój policzek.


	8. Pewna Niepewność

_Dym palił jego płuca, a ogień ogrzewał lico. Wyginał się groźnie, zbliżał oślepiająco jasne języki do jego skóry, grożąc oparzeniami. To był najmniejszy problem. Tlenu brakło, pomieszczenia były nie do wytrzymania. Już nawet nie czuł łez na policzkach._

_Pośpiesznie wybiegł z budynku, ciążący mu w rękach chłopak wciąż nie dawał znaku przytomności. Czarny dym piął się w stronę ciemniejącego nieba, oświadczając wszystkim tę oczywistą rzecz. Pożar, szkoła płonęła._

_Padł na kolana, zmęczony biegiem, bez dechu, ale wciąż z życiem. Ułożył tego, którego uratował na trawie i sprawdził, czy oddycha. Musiał, przecież wtedy widział, jak delikatnie rusza palcem, gdy wyciągał go spod bramki na hali. To niemożliwe, żeby tak nagle stracił to. Nie biegł przecież długo. Z desperacją i oddaniem, przejęty uciskał jego klatkę piersiową. Chłopak nie oddychał._

_Nie mógł go stracić, nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie teraz, nie w taki sposób._

_To wszystko nie miało tak wyglądać._

_Chciał krzyczeć i płakać, serce ściskał mu potworny ból. Cała sytuacja była dla niego niepojęta, ale trzymał swoją panikę na smyczy – najpierw musiał go ocucić._

_Wtem oddech, kaszel. Chłopak drgnął, jęknął, zaczął łapczywie oddychać. Wbił niebieskie oczy w swojego wybawcę, naraz zerwał się i zwinnym ruchem ręki go spoliczkował. Siarczyste pieczenie przeszyło twarz bohatera, czerwony ślad zapłonął na lewym poliku. _

_\- TY IDIOTO! – wydarł się i zakaszlał znowu. Czuł ból fizyczny, zapewne od poobijania na hali._

_Łzy na nowo wypłynęły z burzowych oczu, kiedy wpatrywały się w postać rannego Michaela. Nie mówił nic, dotknął tylko policzka._

_\- SPÓJRZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ! – darł się w niebogłosy chłopak, mimo, że dym i jemu płuc nie oszczędził._

_Wskazywał na budynek, który coraz bardziej pożerał ogień. Lucyfer nie mógł na to patrzeć. Uciekał wzrokiem, a mimo to czuł dalekie płomienie na swojej skórze. Jak widmo, nieprzyjemną marę, która od teraz będzie go nawiedzać, kiedy tylko się da._

_\- M-Michael… - wydukał, jakby chciał się tłumaczyć._

_Ale co tu było do tłumaczenia?_

_Bunt nie poszedł po jego myśli. To naprawdę miało wyglądać inaczej._

_\- JESTEŚ NIENORMALNY! DEBILU! PIEPRZONY SKURWYSYNIE! – wyzywał rudy, zrywając się na równe nogi i chwiejąc._

_Wsparł się dłonią pod żebra i zmarszczył lekko brwi, czując nie lada kłujący ból. Zignorował to, rozejrzał się. Na trawniku gdzieniegdzie byli inni uczniowie. Wśród nich rozpoznawał wiele twarzy. Znów skierował wrogi wzrok na Imperatora Szkolnych Korytarzy._

_\- Czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz? – warknął._

_\- Michael, j-ja naprawdę…_

_\- Ty naprawdę co?! Nie chciałeś?! TEGO NIE CHCIAŁEŚ?! LUDZIE MOGLI ZGINĄĆ LUCYFER! JA MOGŁEM ZGINĄĆ!_

_Lampka wzdrygnął się niemało na ten krzyk. Wszedł do jego głowy, obił się echem i wdarł prosto w mózg, by przypominać się później._

_\- NIE WYBACZĘ CI TEGO, ROZUMIESZ?! NIE WYBACZĘ NIGDY!_

_Blondyn chwycił się za uszy i zagryzł zęby, z całej siły powstrzymując szloch. W jego głowie dudnił głos Michała._

_Nie wybaczy mu tego._

_Nigdy nie wybaczy._

_Nigdy._

_Zaczął się trząść, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Krzyczał, ale nikt nie słyszał. Kiwał na prawo i lewo powtarzając sobie, że to nie prawda. Że nie chciał. Że przeprasza, że już dłużej nie może. Wołał o kogokolwiek, lecz nikt nie przychodził…_

_To było głuche wołanie._

***

\- Morningstar… Morningstar…! – wołał głos. – LUCYFER!

Imperator zerwał się ze snu i przerażony zaczął się gwałtownie rozglądać. Usłyszał kilka chichotów ze strony zawodników, którzy już wysiadali z zaparkowanego autobusu i wyciągali z luku bagaże. Zatrzymał wzrok na Johnsonie, który rozbawiony stał nad nim, opierając się lekko o krzesło.

\- Rzucałeś się jak debil. – bąknął beztrosko, wpatrując się w burzowe oczy.

\- Rzucałem…?

\- Chyba miałeś koszmar czy coś, bo mruczałeś coś, że przepraszasz… Castiel mówił, że widział jak płaczesz.

Lucyfer zarumienił się. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby gadał przez sen i obnażał swoje fobie. Wstał, minął Johnsona i wysiadł. Jak inni dobrał się do swojego bagażu, cały czas rozmyślając, kiedy koszmary dadzą mu święty spokój.  
Modlił się każdego dnia o przebaczenie i żałował strasznie tamtej sytuacji, na wszelkie sposoby chciał się uwolnić, zapomnieć może, a to i tak wracało. W snach, w losowych momentach dnia albo kiedy czuł się wyczerpany psychicznie. Przychodziło i dobijało. Wspomnienia buntu, wciąż niezmącone przez czas.

Przyznał już, że to był największy błąd jego życia. Ale co to mu mogło dać, skoro i tak mosty spalił ze sobą tak samo, jak całą szkołę? Przez to go przecież przenieśli. Zrobili mu niezłą łaskę, przyjmując go z powrotem i sam nie wiedział na jakich zasadach, wszystko załatwili rodzice. Oni też nie byli wsparciem, wiecznie ich nie było, a gdy byli, to nie słuchali.  
Nie pogardziłby chociażby zwykłym przytuleniem od czasu do czasu. Może nie wyglądał, ale obciążenie psychicznie miał niemałe.

\- Dobra wiara! Ustawiać się w rzędzie, sprawdzamy obecność! – zakrzyknął trener.

Usłuchali rozkazu. Luc spode łba obserwował, jak Michael dumnie staje do linii, niczym rasowy żołnierz, a obok niego niczym spod ziemi wyrasta Midael, obejmując go ręką i szczerząc idealnie białe zęby w uśmiechu, jaki mógłby reklamować nowy gabinet stomatologiczny.  
Morningstara zakuło wrażliwe serce. Jad zazdrości powoli się wżerał.

\- Obecny… - wydukał, gdy przeczytano jego nazwisko.

***

Rafał odchylił się nieco i zamrugał oczami. Zrobił ze dwa, trzy kroki w tył i opuścił bandanę. Podziwiał swoje dzieło w świetle powoli chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca. Skoro Michała nie było, Gabriel spędzał czas z Daimonem, a Razjela nie widział nigdzie indziej jak w bibliotece z Seredą i resztą zgrai, to czuł się niezwykle osamotniony.  
Cały dzień musiał sobie zaplanować tak, by nie myśleć o tym, co działo się w jego kręgu znajomych. Prawdę mówiąc, to wszystko go przytłaczało. Nie było opcji nawet, że to go nie dotykało.

Ciężko się patrzy na sypiącą się paczkę przyjaciół. Niestety nie mógł nic zrobić, bo nie miał nawet pojęcia, co było powodem tej całej potyczki, jaką w szkole określali mianem _Dream Team Drama_. Ten hashtag trendował na wszelkich twitterach.

Chciałby pomóc, jakoś zaradzić, ale póki miał zerową wiedzę, nie miał jak podjąć akcji.

Nie mącił sobie tym głowy. Spoglądał z satysfakcją na dzieło, jakie namalował na murowanej ścianie.

Cudownie wyglądające i skromne graffiti przedstawiające dziewczynkę skaczącą na skakance. Na plecach miała anielskie skrzydełka, nad głową aureolkę. Jej zwiewna, jasna sukienka powiewała wraz z jej skokami, a krótkie loczki otulały uśmiechniętą, niewinną twarzyczkę. Rafał był z siebie dumny. To dopiero początek całego projektu, czekało go jeszcze sporo pracy, ale był dobrej myśli.

\- No proszę proszę… - usłyszał głos za plecami. – Tego bym się w życiu po tobie nie spodziewał!

\- Oh? – szatyn odwrócił się. - …Kamael?

\- No hej.

Kam stał wyluzowany, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i odchylając lekko plecy. Podziwiał dzieło kolegi i był pod niemałym wrażeniem.

\- Nie siedzisz z Daimonem? – Przyszły Pan Lekarz odstawił puszkę z farbą na beton i zdjął rękawiczki. Pomyślał, że to idealny czas na przerwę. Poza tym był już trochę głodny.

\- Nah, jest zajęty. Znowu. – Erdbeer poprawił swój szalik. – Tak sobie przechodziłem i zauważyłem ciebie…

\- Hm… Skoro się nudzisz, możesz spędzić czas ze mną! – zaproponował Rafał.

\- Z przyjemnością. – uśmiechnął się.

Usiedli na murku. Grafficiarz wyjął z plecaka pysznie wyglądające kanapki oraz termos z herbatą. Zerknął na towarzysza i podsunął mu posiłek pod nos.

\- Weź jedną.

Z chęcią przyjął dar. Jedząc tak i pijąc, konwersacja im się kleiła. Rafał opowiadał mu trochę o swojej pasji do sztuki ulicznej, zapytany o skating też opowiadał żywo. Kamael słuchał, bo już taki był, że uwielbiał się wsłuchiwać w historie. A postać Poissona ciekawiła go niesamowicie. Odkąd tylko udało im się poznać lepiej na imprezie, chłopak nie wychodził z jego myśli ani na trochę.

\- Wiesz co? – przerwał mu wywód. – Szkoda, że nie spotykaliśmy się wcześniej po szkole…

\- Oh wybacz. Jakoś tak ostatnio w ogóle nie miałem czasu. Wiesz, pomagam Samaelowi nadrabiać.

\- To on żyje? – Kam się zaśmiał.

\- Żyje, żyje! Nawet się trzyma. Jest po prostu trochę zmęczony. – Skater unikał szczegółów mając na uwadze, że zapewne Sama nie życzy sobie rozpowiadania jego problemów na prawo i lewo. – Prawdę mówiąc, ja też…

\- A co cię tak męczy?

\- Po prostu… Cała ta sytuacja z Razjelem i Gabrielem…

\- Oh, to. Nie dziwię ci się. Ale na miejscu Dżiba też by mi żyłka pękła…

\- Huh? – Rafał podniósł głowę. – Co masz na myśli?

\- No, nie żebym był teraz jakimś plotkarzem czy coś, ale… Jak ostatnio byłem z nim i z Daimonem to co nie co podsłuchałem.

Poisson zerwał się na kolana i nachylił w stronę kolegi, chwytając jego twarz w swoje niezwykle delikatne dłonie. Wbił wzrok w jego oczy i niemalże drżąc z emocji podniósł głos.

\- Mów! Mów mi człowieku!

\- No… Znaczy gadali o jakichś pierdołach i ogółem trochę się gryźli, ale Daimon go pytał po co oni właściwie odstawiają tę szopkę czy coś, a Gabriel na to, że miał dość tej ciągłej zazdrości…

\- Zazdrości… - Rafał mruknął pod nosem i puścił Kamaela, spojrzał lekko w górę.

Jak raz uderzyła go fala zrozumienia. No tak, przecież to było oczywiste! Czemu tylko wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Wszystko składało się powoli w logiczną całość…

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Erdbeer przechylił głowę zatroskany.

\- Tak… Tak! Boże z nieba mi spadasz! Jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą… - machał palcem jak opętany, zeskoczył z murku. – Nie, czekaj, muszę się upewnić, że to prawda! Wtedy będę wiedział, co zrobić!

\- Ale że co?

\- Jak naprawić ich relację! Jak wszystko naprawić! Chodź, pomóż mi pozbierać rzeczy, przejdziemy się i wszystko ci opowiem!

\- A-Ale nie zamierzasz dokończyć tego graffiti?

\- Chrzanić to!

***

Wcale a wcale nie podobało mu się to, gdzie jest. Nie widziało mu się siedzieć poza domem, wolał leżeć na kanapie. Myśli nie dawały mu spokoju, psychicznie wciąż nie czuł się lepiej, mimo szczerej pomocy Rafała. Lucyfer był gdzie indziej, to nie było nawet na kim się oprzeć i wylać smutków. Czuł się osamotniony.

Uniósł wzrok na swoją trajkoczącą dziewczynę. Piekielna kochanka ubrana była w kuszącą, czarną sukienkę. Blond włosy jak zwykle perfekcyjnie ułożone. Afrodyta, bogini piękności, diablica seksapilu. Samael zastanawiał się, dlaczego w tak urokliwym naczyniu siedziała tak zepsuta dusza. Wciąż nie wiedział, czy to ją widział wtedy w skateparku, ale sumienie gryzło go niemiłosiernie. W koszmarach wracały wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia.

Spokojna muzyka przygrywająca w tle nastrojowo oświetlonego lokalu nie uspokajała go. Lilith nie słuchał, nieświadomie już dawno zgubił wątek. Wpatrywał się w zamówione danie, to wodził zaraz wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.  
Spojrzał w stronę okna.

Otworzył szerzej zielone oczy i przechylił się z krzesła.

Rafałek z bandaną na szyi wyglądał tak uroczo. Na plecach miał plecak… Po co mu był? Czyżby to ten projekt artystyczny, o którym mu wspominał?  
Rudy zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dojrzał, że jest z nim Kamael. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść odruchowo. Śmiali się, szli, nie pamiętając o świecie, Rafał coś mu żywo opowiadał. Zazdrość zakuła w serce Żmii, niczym palący jad.

\- Halo! Ja coś do ciebie mówię! – głos niczym topiona gorzka czekolada i pstryknięcie palcami przed jego oczami wyraźnie wytrąciło go z transu.

\- H-Huh?

\- Samael. – warknęła Lilith, obracając palcem jego podbródek tak, by na nią spojrzał. – Co ty do cholery jasnej odwalasz?

\- Ja tylko… Nic. – usiadł prosto, widząc jej karcący wzrok. To było pytanie retoryczne.

\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?

\- T-Tak!

\- To o czym mówiłam?!

\- No… O tym, no… - nie dokończył.

Przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon. Nie własny, a jego dziewczyny. Nie zdążył zobaczyć nawet, kto wyświetla się na ekranie, tak szybko go zabrała. Bez słowa i wyszła do łazienki odbierając po drodze.

Instynkt kazał mu wstać i biec za nią, podsłuchiwać, wyrwać ustrojstwo z jej dłoni i spuścić w kiblu. Opieprzyć ją za to, że go zdradza, że z kimś znowu flirtuje, że go oszukuje. Nie zrobił tego. Siedział i znów wodził zmęczonym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Wszędzie było tyle wesołych, szczęśliwych par. Tymczasem on czuł, że nie może własnej pannie zaufać.

Czy słusznie to też nie wiedział.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i w kontaktach wyszukał swojego zaufanego koleżkę. Liczył, że w tym lesie, gdziekolwiek jest, ma chociaż jedną kreskę zasięgu.

Zaczął pisać i po chwili wysłał smsa.

_„Hej stary, jak żyjesz? U mnie koszmarnie.”_

***

Polana nie była wcale taka zła. Przyjemne miejsce, jezioro całkiem blisko. Problemem mogłyby być komary, ale przecież to było jak obóz przetrwania. Mają się dobrze bawić i żaden byle insekt im w tym nie przeszkodzi.

Drużyna zapamiętale rozbijała swoje namioty. Radzili sobie dobrze, a ci, którzy już się uporali z zadaniem zaczęli przygotowywać miejsce na ognisko i ogółem pomagać trenerowi w dalszych przygotowaniach.

Lucyfer nie był tą osobą.

Niby wiedział, jak rozbija się namioty, a jednak non stop coś źle składał, a gdy myślał, że konstrukcja będzie stała, to ta zaraz waliła się niczym budynek trafiony kulą do burzenia. Westchnął zrezygnowany po raz kolejny, próbując skojarzyć, co zrobił znowu źle.  
Starał się też ignorować nie tak dyskretne chichoty ze strony kolegów.

\- Ty, patrz… - Midael szturchnął Michała, który właśnie kończył wbijać kołek w ziemię.

\- Hm?

\- Jaka ciamajda. – zaśmiał się.

W istocie, Luc był teraz doskonałym obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Nic, tylko siedem nieszczęść i nieporadność. Michał westchnął. Nie zawsze taki był, zastanawiało go skąd nagle takie rozkojarzenie i brak jakiegokolwiek pojęcia u byłego Imperatora. Im dłużej siedział z blondynem, tył bardziej zaczynał się interesować zmianami w jego charakterze.

To nie był Morningstar, którego znał.

Może z wyglądu, ale nie z wnętrza.

\- Hej, Lucjan! – zawołał rudy. – Pomóc ci?

\- Uh, nie, dzięki! Sam sobie poradzę! – odkrzyknął.

Klinga nie wierzył mu wcale. Podszedł do niego i obejrzał dzieło Buntownika. Prawie mu wyszło, ale w pewnym momencie po prostu kompletnie schrzanił konstrukcję. Zaczął to poprawiać za niego. Lucyfer nic nie mówił, choć chciał protestować. Był zdania, że dałby sobie radę sam, tylko potrzebował czasu.

Minęło zaledwie kilka chwil, kiedy jego namiot stał już rozłożony, bez groźby, że mógłby się zawalić. Solidna konstrukcja, z której Michael był dumny.

\- Dzięki… Czy coś. – mruknął Luc, spoglądając na niego.

\- Heh, spoko. – rudy uniósł dumnie głowę.

_Dlaczego on mi pomaga?_ – zapytał się w myślach blondyn.

_Czemu on mi daje pomóc?_ – pytał siebie w głowie Klinga.

Midael patrzył na całe przedstawienie z zazdrością w oczach. Nie okazywał tego, ale nie podobało mu się jak bardzo Morningstar zdawał się kręcić wokół jego Michała.

Jego. Tak, dokładnie. Jego. I nikogo innego. Akurat trener dmuchnął w gwizdek.

\- No, chłopaki! Zbiórka! Idziemy obejrzeć okolicę! W tej chwili się ustawić do liczenia i jazda!

Midi z radością podszedł do swojego piegowatego przyjaciela i chwycił go za ramię.

\- Chodź, idziemy~ - mruknął.

\- Jasne. – ten drugi się tylko uśmiechnął.

Ruszyli, a na odchodne Lucyfer skrzyżował swój burzowy, chłodny wzrok z pełnym złości i gróźb wzrokiem nowego najlepszego kumpla Miśka. Te nienawistne oczy zdawały się mówić jedno:

_Tknij się mojego Michaelka a pożałujesz!_

Blondyn tylko pokręcił głową i ruszył na miejsce zbiórki. Nie zamierzał się na siłę wcinać. I tak już wszystko stracone.

Stracił to przecież tamtego dnia.

Wraz ze swoim buntem, który nawiedzał go w snach.

Zerknął tylko pośpiesznie na telefon. Musiał oszczędzać baterię, ale o dziwo na tym odludziu miał jedną kreskę zasięgu. I jeden nieodczytany sms. Przeczytał jego treść i odpisał.

_„U mnie nie lepiej, stary. Wcale nie lepiej.”_

Licząc, że zdąży się wysłać nim zasięg padnie w lesie, podążył za całą grupą z nadzieją, że spacer dobrze mu zrobi, zwłaszcza po tym koszmarze. Tylko w jego głowie dudniły te bolesne, siekące serce jak tysiące mieczy słowa wypowiadane głosem dla niego słodkim, acz wrogim i nienawistnym.

_Nie wybaczę ci tego, nigdy!_


	9. Dochodzenie

Noce w lesie bywają naprawdę zimne. Śpiąc jedynie w śpiworze, nie można się spodziewać po przyzwyczajonym do wygody i ciepła organizmie, że rano będzie się żywym i gotowym do działania.

Lucyfer był jednym z tych, którym się nie poszczęściło. Nie spodziewał się luksusów, ale gdy tylko się przebudził z trenerskim krzykiem, miał ochotę od razu wyruszyć do lasu w nadziei znalezienia jakiegoś stromego zbocza i rzucenia się w dół na złamanie karku. Był pewien, że to by nastawiło ładnie wszystkie jego obolałe kręgi.

_Kto rano wstaje, temu pan Bóg daje? A gówno prawda!_ – marudził w myślach, przeciągając się i poprawiając bluzę.

Cały ranek ćwiczyli. Rozgrzewali się, udali na przebieżkę leśnym szlakiem, by wrócić od razu na iście obozowe drugie śniadanie. Przynajmniej to poprawiło humor Morningstarowi. Chmur za wiele na niebie nie było, ale wiał zimny wiatr. Cała banda usadowiła się, gdzie tylko mogła, pochwyciła od swojego opiekuna pyszne acz zwyczajne kanapki z szynką i delektowała się nimi, póki mieli na to czas.  
Dni były zaplanowane tak, by spędzać czas aktywnie. To dla blondyna było czymś nowym. Po reszcie widać było, że są przyzwyczajeni do takiego trybu. Z drugiej strony to zupełnie naturalne dla drużyny piłkarskiej, żeby kochali sport. Inaczej po co by siedzieli w tym pozalekcyjnym kółeczku?  
Zasięgu tutaj nie było. Ledwie telefony łapały jedną kreskę, a gdy tylko ją miały, to zaraz gubiły ją ponownie. Łażenie z urządzeniem w górze i robienie za żywą antenę – wyszukiwarkę mijało się z celem. Szkoda, bo Lucyfer chętnie pogawędziłby teraz z Samaelem. Tęsknił za przyjacielem i martwił się o niego, zwłaszcza przez to w jakim stanie go zostawił.

Serpente nie był typem, który lubił leżeć i użalać się nad sobą, cierpieć duchowo i emocjonalnie. Jego doły były czymś niezwykłym, ale miał nadzieję, że znalazł na ten czas odpowiednią opiekę. Swoją drogą zastanowił się, komu ten Ryży ukradł telefon, że mógł mu wysłać sms’a.  
Myślałby dłużej, gdyby nie wyrwały go śmiechy siedzących nieopodal kolegów z drużyny.

\- No mówię ci, że zaplanował pływanie po jeziorze! – chichotał Johnson, łapiąc pośpiesznie łyka ze swojej butelki z wodą.

\- Co ty, najpierw mieliśmy się udać na długi spacer do dziczy! – wskazał na las Midael.

\- Ale wy jesteście debilami. Przecież wyraźnie mówił, że dzisiaj idziemy się w podchody bawić. – nieco mniej entuzjastyczny Castiel wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę i przewrócił oczami.

\- A ty Misiu? Co o tym sądzisz? – mruknął Mid, nachylając się w stronę chłopaka z rudymi lokami.

\- Ja się zgadzam z Castim. – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Michael. – Jesteście debilami.

\- No ej!

\- Weź się!

\- Bo?

\- Bo zawołam Winchestera!

Lucyfer westchnął. Chętnie by się dołączył do jakiejś konwersacji. Co prawda nie był typem społecznym, wolał raczej swoją samotność albo towarzystwo jednej osoby, niźli bawienie się w grupach, ale nie narzekałby teraz wcale.  
Kiedyś też było inaczej. Król imprez, lider grup, gwiazda świecąca w całym towarzystwie. Centrum uwagi było tylko i wyłącznie jego. Po buncie jakoś odechciało mu się kontaktów międzyludzkich. Pierwszy rok w nowej placówce spędził praktycznie sam. Cichy, nie odzywał się do nikogo… To nie było miejsce na zawieranie znajomości.

Teraz zerkał spode łba na ucieszonego Michała, którego piegowata twarz rumieniła się od śmiechu, kiedy Castiel ganiał za Johnsonem, ponieważ ten wytrącił mu kanapkę. Zakuł go w serce widok Midaela wtulonego w ramię piegusa, również rozbawionego całą sytuacją.

_Od kiedy są tak blisko…? Nic nie słyszałem…_ \- myślał.

Może za mało przysłuchiwał się plotkom albo był zwyczajnie ślepy? Za czasów jego kadencji w szkole ktoś taki jak Midael w ogóle nie istniał. Postać zagadkowa, Lucyfer chciał się dowiedzieć, skąd on się właściwie wziął i czemu się tak bardzo kręci wokół Michała. Wydawało mu się to raczej oczywiste, ale wolał się upewnić niż potem pieklić i płakać o jakąś głupotę.

\- No, chłopaczki! – zawołał trener, zjawiając się ponownie w obozowisku. – Wstawać, zaczynamy dzień!

\- Ooo, świetnie!

\- A gdzie idziemy, proszę pana?

\- Popływać w jeziorze oczywiście! Załatwiłem łódki!

\- Ha! Widzicie?! Miałem rację! – wołał dumny z siebie Johnson.

Morningstar zwrócił głowę ku rozciągającej się aż na granicę horyzontu tafli jeziora i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nie lubił wielu rzeczy z powodu spraw z przeszłości. Jedną z takowych była woda. Tym bardziej tak głęboka.  
Ruszył niepewnie za grupą, modląc się o to, by przynajmniej mieli odpowiednie zabezpieczenie.  
Nie przepadał za wodą. Naprawdę nie przepadał.

***

Cały ranek spłynął Rafałowi na ciąganiu Kamaela po kątach i spisywaniu wszystkich potrzebnych informacji. Teraz wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły się składać w logiczną całość. Widział to, spojrzał dalej niż na problem Dżibrila i Razjela. Powoli dokopywał się źródła. Obecnie siedział na stołówce i kartkował pośpiesznie wyjęty z szafki pierwszy lepszy zeszyt, w którym notował ważne fakty i teorie.

Kami siedział obok, nachylając się w jego stronę i przez ramię podziwiając jak Poisson pięknie pisze, mimo szybkiego tempa. Westchnął lekko i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że idziesz w dobrą stronę?

\- Erbeer, czy ja kiedykolwiek nie wiedziałem co robię?

\- Cóż… Pamiętasz bunt Lucyfera?

\- … - Rafał rzucił mu spojrzenie z pozoru delikatne, ale głęboko w nim wisiała groźba, ból i cierpienie. Uśmiech jego był sztuczny jak kwiaty kupowane Lilith przez Samaela. Ton głosu niby czuły i słodki, a pełen jadu. – Możesz nie zaczynać tego tematu?

\- Przepraszam… - rzucił mając świadomość, że ten temat drażnił jego towarzysza.

Faktem było, że po buncie dokonało się wiele zniszczeń. Szkoła dosłownie płonęła, byli ranni i poszkodowani ogółem. Nie można było jednak winić za wszystko Lucyfera, bo większość rzeczy odbyła się prostą reakcją łańcuchową. Ot jedna decyzja doprowadziła do szeregu innych, mniej przyjemnych, aż w końcu do czegoś, co przez jakiś czas górowało na youtubie pod wymyślnym tytułem.

Oczywiście drogą sądową nagranie zostało zdjęte i sprawa potem zamieciona pod dywan, przy czym buntownika odpowiedzialnego usunięto z placówki, a właściwie nikt nie wiedział jak przebiegł cały proces. Plotkom nie należy wierzyć, starczy już tyle, że o tym epizodzie niosą się legendy przekłamane bardziej niż rzeczywistość Jaldabaota, która – jak wszyscy wiedzą – nie wykraczała poza ilość serduszek i hashtagów pod instagramową fotką typu selfie.

Bunt był skomplikowany.

Niektórych faktów światło dzienne nie ujrzało. Nikt poza Lucyferem i najbliższymi mu osobami nie wiedział istotnych szczegółów. Prawda była też taka, że Morningstar sam nie działał. Oni wszyscy brali w tym udział. Tylko nikt nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos. Przyznać się.

Rafał nie lubił rozmów o buncie. Nie chodziło tu o nienawiść do piaskowłosego buntownika, a raczej o złość na samego siebie. Wiele było rzeczy, które mógł wtedy inaczej poprowadzić. Może gdyby miał większy wpływ na Samaela, ten wcale nie podsunąłby tego głupiego pomysłu Imperatorowi. Niestety, czasu nie da się cofnąć. To wszystko było jednym wielkim chaosem, reakcją łańcuchową, której nikt nie przewidział i nie mógł zatrzymać.

\- Wiesz, nie chcę zaczynać tematu, naprawdę… - zaczął Kamael. – Nie chodzi mi o rozdrapywanie jakichś ran czy coś w tym guście. Po prostu wiesz… Byłem trochę dalej od tego, nie wiem tyle ile wiesz ty. Byłeś z Lucyferem blisko i-

\- Najbliżej był Michał. – burknął Poisson, spoglądając ponuro w notatki. – Ale nawet on nie wiedział tyle, ile… Samael…

Gęsta cisza zawisła w powietrzu, tworząc nieprzyjemną, niezręczną atmosferę. Stukając długopisem o kartki zeszytu, Rafał zmarszczył brwi. Przeleciał ciemnymi oczami po literach i wtem poderwał głowę, spoglądając na towarzysza. Obracając się gwałtownie w jego stronę, zderzyli się nosami, na co oboje syknęli. Przeprosiny były krótkie, bo zaczął mówić. Szybko, słowotokiem, z nowym, charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku wołającym, że znalazł odpowiedź.

\- Wiem, od kogo możemy wziąć informacje! Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem! No tak, on musiał wiedzieć więcej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci, przecież sam podsuwał mu durne pomysły! Planował z nim, był przez cały czas u jego boku, jak mogliśmy go przeoczyć! Jak JA mogłem zapomnieć! Oczywista oczywistość! Nawet nie absurdalna, po prostu klucz do tego był pod naszym nosem! On może nam pomóc! Typek właściwie ma dojścia wszędzie, jeśli by zechciał nam pomóc, to moglibyśmy razem naprawić sytuację z Gabrielem i Razjelem! Dowiedzielibyśmy się, o co chodzi!

\- Rafał… Rafał! Chłopie, zwolnij! – zawołał Kamael. – O czym ty teraz mówisz?!

\- Samael! On za czasów przed buntem był przecież najlepszym źródłem informacji! Poczta pantoflowa się do niego nie umywała, jeśli chodziło o szpiegostwo! Myślisz, że jak się dowiedział o zdradach Lilith? A w połączeniu z Razjelem byli po prostu niepokonani! Mówię ci, wiedzieli o wszystkim zanim to się ogóle stało!

\- Dobra, ale… Czekaj, czy ty chcesz wkręcić Samaela w pomoc nam? Żeby poszpiegował?

\- Tak!

\- A nie lepiej zahaczyć o kujonów? Wydaje mi się, że są lepsi.

\- Nie możemy iść do kujonów, bo przy nich stacjonuje Razjel. To się mija z celem! Potrzebujemy zasięgnąć po profesjonalne, a jednak szemrane dojścia.

\- …To Secrestere nie jest szemrany?

\- Warkoczyk? Szemrany?! Tyś Gabriela szafy w takim razie nie widział!

Począł pośpiesznie pakować wszystkie rzeczy do plecaka, gotowy zerwać się do biegu i szukać Samaela, który, jeśli był w szkole, to pewnie palił za budynkiem. Druga opcja to to, że został w domu. Niemniej trzeba było dostać się do niego jak najszybciej. Kamael próbował za nim nadążyć, kiedy Rafał wybiegał ze stołówki.

\- Cz-Czekaj na mnie, zwinna mendo! – krzyczał za nim. – I powiedz mi co Gabriel ma w szafie!!!

***

\- Wy mnie plątacie w jakiś spisek, prawda?

Samael założył nogę na nogę i spoglądał podejrzliwie na siedzących na kanapie Raphaela i Kama. Pierwszy był niezwykle podekscytowany i gotów przekonywać go wszystkimi możliwymi kartami, jakie tylko mógł wyciągnąć w tej szemranej grze. Drugi z nich kompletnie nie wiedział, co tu robi, ale nie narzekał. Jeśli to miało pomóc mu zrozumieć bunt, Rafała i wszystko inne, to godził się.

\- Słuchaj, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Ty jesteś szefem gangu, kiedy Lucyfera nie ma? – gruchał Poisson.

\- Tak, właściwie to byłem jego szefem przez cały czas, kiedy Morningstara nie było. Ale o co wam właściwie chodzi?

\- Znasz sytuację między Gabrielem, a Razjelem, prawda?

\- Trudno nie znać, jak cała szkoła trąbi, że Anielewski to puszczalska dziwka.

\- …Tak mówią?!

\- A nie słyszałeś?

\- … - Rafał darował sobie komentarz, acz coś bardzo wymownego cisnęło mu się na usta. – Dobra, słuchaj. Chodzi nam o to, że masz najlepsze dojścia do wszystkich. Nie możemy prosić Razjela o pomoc ani dopytywać, bo żaden z nich ci nic nie powie.

\- Więc chcecie po prostu żebym ich poszpiegował, a potem dał wam raport, żebyście wy obaj mogli naprawić ich zrąbaną relację?

Obaj zgodnie skinęli głowami.

\- Macie pojęcie jakie to jest absurdalne?

\- Samael. – zaczął Kamael, ku zdziwieniu Rafała. – Tu chodzi po prostu o spokój nas wszystkich. Mając istotne informacje możemy po prostu zażegnać ten wielki bajzel albo przynajmniej być świadomi, co się dzieje. Nie wiemy nic, a oni się żrą. Powstają plotki, im obu to szkodzi.

\- A co ty masz do tego? – burknął Serpente.

Nie chciał obecności Erdbeera w swoim domu. Nie, kiedy ten siedział obok Rafała. To wsparcie, obejmowanie go ręką – niby przyjacielskie – sprawiało, że rudy dostawał szału. Byłby go wywalił za drzwi, ale jego umysł podpowiadał mu, że głupim by było robić to w towarzystwie Poissona, więc zaniechał. Wciąż, nie podobała mu się obecność Kamaela w jego willi. Wolałby, żeby piękny skejter przychodził do niego sam. Właściwie to w ogóle wolałby częściej mieć go za towarzysza. Tęsknił za tymi czasami, kiedy mogli pobyć razem trochę więcej…

Szkoda, że Raphael skutecznie to z siebie wypierał albo zachowywał się jak ignorant w stosunku do tego. Czuł się zmieszany. Z resztą, nie tylko on, bo o Rafim można było powiedzieć to samo. Uczucia to temat niezwykle skomplikowany, zwłaszcza dla młodzieży, jaką byli oni. Wszyscy.

Westchnął, przeczesał rude włosy dłonią i skierował zielone niczym jad oczy na dwójkę chłopaków, którzy wpatrywali się w niego wręcz błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Proszę… - mruknął Pan Lekarz. – Samael…

Przygryzł wargę i przeklął pod nosem. Niech szlag trafi jego i te urocze oczy oraz pełen słodyczy głos.

\- Dobra, pomogę wam. Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

\- Jezu! Super! Naprawdę, nie wiemy, jak ci dziękować! To wspaniale, że-

\- ALE! – zawołał Serpente. – Nie za darmo.

\- Czego więc chcesz? – spytał Kamael.

\- W czasie, gdy ja zorganizuję wywiad i poślę moich szpiegów, wy dwaj poszpiegujecie moją laskę.

\- Ale… Po co?

\- Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że mnie nie robi w chuja.

\- …Samael, czy ty jesteś pewien, że chcesz kontynuować ten zwią-

\- Zgadzacie się czy nie? – warknął, już wyraźnie zirytowany i chętny do zakończenia dyskusji.

Po chwili ciszy zgodzili się. Pożegnali po kilku dodatkowych słowach i ułożeniu wstępnego planu. Będą w kontakcie. Wymienili się misjami.

Ryży Hultaj ciężko opadł na kanapę i przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Zerknął na swój nadgarstek, na którym wytatuowane było ozdobne „M”.

Co to oznaczało? Mroczni? Tak, tak nazywali się pierwotnie.

\- Lucjan… Czemu nigdy ciebie nie ma, jak jesteś mi potrzebny…?

***

Czarne suknie o kolorowych akcentach zaczęły wirować, gdy tylko rozbrzmiały pierwsze brzmienia fantastycznej melodii. Pary tańczyły – młode dziewczyny i chłopcy w maskach. Płaszcze mężczyzn powiewały o wiele delikatniej niż wymyślne, lekkie sukienki. Pośród nich, w tłumie zwinnie między parami sunął po podłożu Gabriel. Trzymając ręce nieco w górze, wykonywał ruchy tak płynnie, jak gdyby znał je od urodzenia i były czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

Zbliżał się powoli do centrum tego wymyślnego tanecznego spotkania, gdzie czekał na niego wysoki chłopak z długim, czarnym warkoczem. Obaj mieli maski, ale doskonale wiedzieli, kim dla siebie są. Niestety, nie blokowały one nienawiści.

Anielewski zbliżył się do Razjela i opierając o jego plecy, położył dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Ten pochwycił je, obrócił się z gracją i przyciągnął go do siebie. Już po chwili wirowali wraz z innymi parami w gracji spokojnych nut tkanych z harf i skrzypiec.

Muzyka była anielska, a tancerze pełni demonów.

Zatrzymali się na chwilę, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ich twarze zbliżały się do siebie, niby to chcąc wpić się w swoje usta, a być może jednak tylko odgryźć drugiemu język. W złości, za te wszystkie raniące gesty i słowa. Za pełne niezrozumienia zachowania i teksty. Za czysty brak szacunku.

Niemalże uderzając dłońmi w jego klatkę piersiową, Gabriel odepchnął go i począł oddalać się w delikatnych piruetach między pary. Secrestere nie stał w miejscu, gonił go, próbując to chwycić, to złapać go w tym oszałamiającym, dziwnym i pokracznym walcu. Gonił za nim tak samo, jak chciał schwytać wyjaśnienia, czemu zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej.

Umykał mu szybko, skręcał to w prawo, to w lewo, to zataczał znowu koło w niekończącym się pościgu. Gdyby nosił suknie tak jak tancerki, rozwiewałaby się uroczo w skutek jego skoków. Bawił go ten scenariusz, świadczył o tym zadziorny uśmiech na jego twarzy, a także złośliwe chichoty. Chochlik, można by rzec. Czy też jak wredna nimfa, kusiciel, który nigdy nie wyzna prawdy.

Dorwał go. Dorwał i przyciągnął go tak blisko do siebie, by móc nachylić się do jego ucha i zapytać.

\- Czy my możemy w końcu pogadać?

\- Huh? – udawał, że nie słyszy.

Bo słyszał doskonale, mimo muzyki i tego, że kręcili się w kółko. Razjel przechylił Gabriela w pół i oparł swoje czoło o jego czoło.

\- Unikasz mnie.

\- I co z tego?

Podniósł go i trzymając go w powietrzu okręcił się z nim kilka razy, by zaraz ten objął go nogami w biodrach.

\- To, że chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

\- Zazdrosny o Daimona? – wysyczał mu do ucha Gabe.

\- Co? Ja? Ja nie-

Jego kompan zeskoczył z niego, bo muzyka ucichła. Wybiła godzina końca zajęć, chętnie więc udał się do wyjścia. A tam czekał już na niego odziany w czarną skórę nikt inny, jak sam Frey. Razjel odprowadzał go wzrokiem, znów nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by go zawołać.  
Jak Gabriel w ogóle śmiał myśleć, że on jest zazdrosny? O kogo, o tego czuba Daimona? Co wrzuca achtungi do szkolnych toalet? Serio? W żadnym wypadku, on nigdy nie byłby…

Powieka mu drgnęła i zacisnął ręce w pięści, kiedy Gabriel cmoknął go w policzek i wyszli razem z Sali.

\- …Raz? – zapytał ktoś z tłumu innych uczestników kółka. – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Wyśmienicie. – odparł normalnym dla niego, cynicznym tonem i czym prędzej wyszedł się przebrać. W szatni jednak pierwsze co zrobił to dorwał się do telefonu i znów mina mu zrzedła.

Sereda nie odpisała mu od rana.

***

Lucyfer ostrożnie machał wiosłem, wpatrując się w plecy Castiela, który siedział przed nim i robił dokładnie to samo. Pływali łódką po jeziorze. Zajęcie niezwykle relaksujące, aczkolwiek wolałby być teraz na brzegu. Wpatrywanie się w taflę wody było utrapieniem.

Umiał pływać. Tylko z powodu pewnych traum nie chciał się pakować w głębię.

Trafił mu się jeszcze nieco mało rozmowny kolega, bo odkąd tylko wypłynęli, Cassi nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Cisza dobijała go i potrzebował po prostu jakiejś odskoczni. Postanowił, że spróbuje zagadać.

\- Zimno trochę, co?

\- …Ano… - mruknął. – Ale czego się spodziewasz po jesieni?

Zanim chwila ciszy znów się wydłużyła, Morningstar próbował kontynuować.

\- A… Ty długo jesteś w tej drużynie?

\- Dołączyłem mniej więcej w tym samym momencie co Michael.

\- Ah… A ogółem to wiele się działo, jak mnie nie było?

Brak odpowiedzi kazał myśleć Lampce, że powiedział coś nie tak i nie powinien w ogóle chcieć kontynuować tego tematu. Ku jego zdziwieniu Castiel jednak odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, jeśli chodzi ci o twoich znajomych, to poza awansami w stanowiskach nic się nie działo. No może po twoim odejściu Michael nie umiał się pozbierać…

\- Jak to nie umiał?

\- Chodził przybity, nic nikomu nie chciał mówić. Dopiero potem przyszedł do naszej drużyny ten cały Midael i zdawałoby się, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Już po jakichś trzech miesiącach tej żałoby Misiek i Midi stali się nierozłącznym duo, rozumiesz.

\- Tia… - mruknął pod nosem, a jego serce jakby zgniatał jakiś dziwny pas niepokoju, zaciskający się z każdą chwilą.

\- Ale powiem ci, że ja nie uważam, żeby oni się tylko przyjaźnili.

\- …Co masz na myśli? – Lucyfer przełknął swój niepokój.

\- A tam, znaczy nie podejrzewam, bo Mike w ogóle nie wydaje się tego dostrzegać, ale Midael strasznie do niego lgnie. Lepi się, podejrzliwie patrzy na każdego, kto się do rudego zbliży, no wszędzie za nim łazi, jak jakiś stalker.

\- Stalker… Huh…

\- Nie no nie bronię im się znajomić, ale dla mnie to dziwne jest.

Morningstar na chwilę przestał wiosłować, skierował wzrok łódkę, w której siedzieli ci będący tematem jego konwersacji z Castielem. Faktycznie, gdy Mid siedział za Miśkiem, można by uznać, że wpatrywał się w niego z czułością i uwielbieniem. Miłością. W dodatku obsesyjną. Rozmawiali o czymś i śmiali się, ale z tej odległości nie w sposób było dowiedzieć się, o czym tak dokładnie gderają. Nawet nie zauważył jak mocno nachylił się nad wodę. Z transu obserwacji i dziwnych myśli wytrącił go krzyk pełen humoru i strachu zarazem.

\- UWAGA KOLIZJA!

Druga łódź uderzyła i zachwiała łodzią drużyny Lorda i Morningstara. O ile ten pierwszy utrzymał się w niej doskonale, tak ten drugi z powodu nachylenia od razu zsunął się w jezioro.

Dalej już niewiele pamiętał poza paniką. Musiał szybko zejść pod wodę, najlepszy pływak skoczył za nim i tym sposobem odholowali go jakoś na piasek. Ocknął się na plaży, czując czyjeś usta na swoich. Potem pluł wodą i trząsł się z zimna. Poczuł dłonie na swoich ramionach, kiedy łapczywie zasięgał tlenu.

\- Cholera Lu, żyjesz?!

Michael. Trzymał go Michael i to jego usta były na jego własnych…

\- T-Tak…

\- Już się bałem, że cię nie dobudzę!

Trener przybiegł z ręcznikiem i otulił nim Lucyfera. Wraz z Michaelem prowadzili go do namiotu by pomóc mu się przebrać w suche ciuchy i najszybciej rozpalić ognisko i go ogrzać. Wciąż zdezorientowany Morningstar nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, delikatnie tylko dotykał palcami swoich ust, drżących z zimna tak samo jak całe jego ciało.

\- Rany, dobrze, że Misiek szybko pływa. – mruknął Johnson, a Winchester mu przytaknął.

\- W rzeczy samej… - burknął Midael, wbijając w swoją dłoń paznokcie i obserwując, jak rudy obejmuje Lucyfera ręką i wchodzi z nim do namiotu.

Castiel zwrócił na to uwagę i zanotował sobie, by potem pogadać z niedoszłym topielcem. Dla jego własnego dobra.

***

Nergal zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i leniwie odchylił się do tyłu, zakładając nogi na stół. Czekał, aż jego znajomy da mu cynk, że udało mu się włamać na profil facebookowy byłego Imperatora. Potrzebował więcej dowodów niż byle jedna fotka, którą od biedy można było łatwo wytłumaczyć. Może znalazłby tam jakieś pikantne konwersacje lub posty udostępnione tylko dla wtajemniczonych? Cokolwiek, co mogłoby zszargać opinię Lucyfera.

Musieli działać szybko, bo jak na razie blondyn zyskiwał sympatię niż ją tracił. Ci, który jedynie wybujałe opowieści o buncie słyszeli momentami wyrażali się o nim, jak o jakimś bóstwie. Jakże on tego nienawidził. Całą sławę ten nędzy Morningstar zdobył dzięki durnym decyzjom. To miało być jego pięć minut. Nergala, nie Lucyfera.

Że też ten bunt nie potoczył się tak, jak dokładnie miał. Niespiesznie przewracał kartki w swoim cudownym notatniku. Informacje, jakie były w nim zawarte mogłyby zniszczyć połowę uczniowskiej braci. Najgorsze sekrety, brudne gierki, rzeczy, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego… Gdyby skompletował jeszcze trochę tych perełek, mógłby wykonać swój plan.

Plan gorszy niż lucyferiański bunt.

Nie spodziewał się jednak gości, więc zdziwiło go to bardzo, kiedy Pistis Sophia zapukała do jego domostwa. Otwierając drzwi nawet nie zdążył burknąć powitania.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. – powiedziała stanowczo i wprosiła się niemalże do środka.

Zamknął za nią drzwi, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Słucham.

Nie ściągnęła butów ani szykownego, kremowego płaszcza. Znaczy, że liczyła na szybkie rozwiązanie sprawy, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

\- Znam twoje sztuczki, Nergal. – zaczęła. – I wiem z doświadczenia i od innych, że ty nigdy nie pomagasz nikomu dobrowolnie. Czemu się uczepiłeś mnie i Protazego? Czemu mu pierzesz mózg? Musisz mieć w tym jakąś korzyść i nie uwierzę, że gnojenie Lucyfera od tak to wszystko, czego chcesz. Gadaj w tej chwili!

Ta dziewczyna doprowadzała go do szału. Równie mocno go też intrygowała. Piękna, mądra, pełna gracji, a jednak kłapała dziobem jak idiotka i zadawała niewygodne, głupie pytania. Przewrócił oczami.

\- To nie twój interes tak długo, jak ciebie to nie dotyczy.

\- Dotyczy, bo też w tym siedzę! Ja i Protazy!

\- To sprawa między mną a Morningstarem.

\- Nie, jeśli jesteśmy w to zamieszani, to też nas dotyczy. Przestań grać w te swoje gierki. Jeśli się dowiem, że chcesz zrobić coś więcej niż to co mamy w planach, to-

Przycisnął ją gwałtownie do ściany i spoglądając na nią z góry mrocznym, wzbudzającym niepokój wzrokiem począł cedzić agresywnie przez zagryzione zęby.

\- To co mam w planach to nie twoja sprawa, paniusiu.

\- … - zadrżał jej dech, gdy był tak blisko. Fala strachu ogarnęła całe jej ciało, a ból przeszył ramiona, bo mocno ją ściskał. Starała się trzymać twardy ton. – J-Ja się i tak dowiem, co ty knujesz…!

Wiedział, że się boi. Mógł to wyczuć, tak po prostu. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko i pochylił do jej ucha. Jego ciepły oddech muskał jej skórę, wywołując lekki dreszcz.

\- Możesz dociekać i dociekać, nie wyjdzie ci do na dobre… - owinął sobie kosmyk jej włosów wokół jej palca, wyprostował i spojrzał w jej oczy. - …Nie jesteś głupia, prawda?

\- … - odpowiedziała mu cisza i wzrok pełen niepokoju.

\- Sophia… - zaczął, tym razem mrucząc delikatnie, ciepło i niewinnie, jakby to, co zdarzyło się przed chwilą wcale nie miało miejsca. Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku i uśmiechnął się niby czule. – Jesteś naczyniem mądrości, nie wylewaj jej na lewo i prawo…

Zarumieniła się. Nie mogła tego powtrzymać, uciekła wzrokiem w bok, nie mając pomysłu co mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Gwarantuję ci, że to, co chcę zrobić nie będzie miało wpływu na twojego kochaniusiego Protazego ani ciebie… Ani szkołę~ - zaśmiał się niby niewinnie. – Przecież nie jestem Lucyferem, żeby kolejne bunty planować… Prawda?

\- …Prawda…

\- Więc o co ty mnie podejrzewasz?

\- Ja… - zamilkła znowu. Wiedziała o co go podejrzewa, wiedziała, że nie jest dobry i na pewno tu tkwi coś więcej, ale nie mogła się doskrobać do źródła. – S…Sama nie wiem…

Skłamała, mając nadzieję, że nie wyczuł tego. W jej odczuciu Nergal był kimś więcej niż szemranym typem. Prawdziwym psychopatą.

\- Więc o co tyle szumu? ~ No już, już… Nie bój się. – objął ją delikatnie i przytulił, na co ona otworzyła ciut szerzej oczy. – No, wracaj do swojego Protazego, pewnie już odchodzi od zmysłów. Bez swojego przepięknego mózgu wiele sam nie zdziała~

Komplementy kompletnie ją zdezorientowały. Wyszła z jego mieszkania znów szargana falą sprzecznych emocji. Nie podobało jej się to, a jednak jej serce nie potrafiło zwolnić. Nie tylko ze strachu, ale jakby z… Zauroczenia? Sama siebie pytała, co to tak naprawdę jest. Wiedziała, że dzisiaj się już nie skupi.

Nie zamierzała jednak dać za wygraną. W końcu znajdzie sposób, by poznać prawdę.

Nergal coś ewidentnie ukrywał.


	10. Postęp

Szpiegostwo.

Dawno się tym nie zajmował, ale wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie na tyłku i marudzenie o byle co. Ile można siedzieć i jojczeć? Samael wiedział dokładnie ile, bo był mistrzem tego typu akcji, zwłaszcza jeśli Lilith zaczynała mu znowu wchodzić na głowę. Nie ma dla niego nic boleśniejszego niż pewne bolesne przypuszczenia.

Spotkał się z grupą przyjaciół przed szkołą. Prawdę mówiąc to był tam pierwszy i czekał tylko, aż reszta się zbierze. Przeglądał zawartość swojego telefonu, dopóki nie byli w komplecie. Ostatni przyszedł do nich Mefi.

\- Wybaczcie, musiałem odstawić Amilię pod klasę… - rzekł, stając tuż obok Azazela. Wspomniany demon postanowił zabrać głos.

\- No, Sama, po co nas tu zebrałeś?

\- Oh… - schował telefon do kieszeni, ale nim coś powiedział, przerwał mu Belial.

\- Nie miałeś go zepsutego czasem?

\- Ogarnąłem nowy. Aczkolwiek! Słuchajcie panowie, mamy zadanie do spełnienia.

\- Lucyfer się o coś upomniał? – uniósł brew Adramelech.

\- Nie, ale pewne osoby, pozostawmy je anonimowe, poprosiły nas o małą przysługę.

\- Zamieniamy się w słuch.

Wyjaśnił im dokładnie o co chodziło. Plan był względnie prosty. Dzielą się na dwie grupy i cicho, niczym szkoleni wojownicy ninja śledzą Gabriela i Razjela, próbując dowiedzieć się, o co dokładnie chodzi. W sensie, dlaczego się tak pospinali i czemu Gabriel nagle jest za pan brat z Daimonem, a Razjel znowu udaje kujona. Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, nawet te najdurniejsze ze strony Beliala i w końcu podzielił ich na grupy.

Pierwszą grupą będą Adramelech i Belial pod dowództwem Azazela. To jemu ufał najbardziej, kiedy Lucyfera nie było. Właśnie z powodu nieobecności lidera w drugiej grupie znajdzie się tylko on i Mefistofeles. Rzucił im spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu i wysilił się na pierwszy od niedawna, szczery uśmiech.

\- To jak, wszyscy rozumieją co mają robić?

\- Tak!

\- Azazel, ufam, że dowiecie się czegokolwiek o Gabrielu.

\- Spokojnie, możesz na mnie liczyć. – mruknął i uśmiechnął się chłopak.

Z tym akcentem rozstali się. Przed szkołą został tylko Mefistofeles i Samael. Poważny chłopak spojrzał w jego stronę i wyszczerzył delikatnie proste, białe zęby w szczerym, acz zawadiackim uśmiechu.

\- Wiesz co, Ryży?

\- Hm?

\- Do twarzy ci z byciem szefem~

\- Oj weź się, bo pomyślę, że jesteś gejem. – parsknął Sama. – Chodź, im szybciej się uwiniemy z Razjelem, tym lepiej…

W rzeczywistości Serpente wolał, żeby to się tak szybko nie kończyło. Pragnął zająć czymś umysł na dłużej. Póki nie myślał o Lilith, było dobrze. Łatwiej by było, gdyby był z nim Morningstar. Tęsknił za przyjacielem. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało, tęsknił bardzo. Straszliwie nawet. Brak odpisów z jego strony robił mu mętlik w głowie. To tak, jakby bez blondyna nie mógł żyć. Jakby jego powrót po prostu dał mu nowy sens trwania w tej szkole.

\- To tylko kilka dni… - mamrotał do siebie pod nosem.

Stres naprawę mu nie służył. Zniknął z Mefim w głębi szkoły, poszukując Razjela.

***

Za szkołą wyjątkowo nie było ludzi. Może nikt z palaczy nie przyszedł dzisiaj do szkoły, a może pozapominali fajek? Nieważne. Grunt w tym, że Gabriel mógł się tu poczuć z Daimonem sam na sam i bezpiecznie. Frey markerem napastował ścianę szkoły, dokładając się do amatorskiego graffiti uczniowskiego. Nie zamierzał pisać nic takiego jak inni, rzeczy pokroju „dyrektor ssie pałę” czy „pani z sekretariatu wali woźnemu”.

On pisał po łacinie. Przylepiona do niego łatka bezmózgiego osiłka mijała się szeroko z prawdą. Był w tym całkiem dobry, a i pismo miał niezgorsze. Gabriel opierał się o ścianę i obserwował jego poczynania. Dusza przewodniczącego kazała mu wyrwać mu ten marker i wyrzucić w cholerę. Niszczenie mienia szkoły drażniło go bardziej, niż ignorancja Razjela. Wyszarpał mu pisadło i schował za plecami.

\- Możesz tego nie robić?

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Em, tak? – sarknął Gabriel. – A w ogóle to mieliśmy o czymś pogadać.

\- A tak… - Frey westchnął. – Słuchaj, myślę, że powinniśmy skończyć tę szopkę.

\- Szopkę? Jaką szopkę? O co ci znowu chodzi? – denerwował się Anielewski.

\- Mówię o tym całym udawaniu. To zachodzi za daleko, Dżibril. Było fajnie na początku, może nawet śmiesznie. Bawiło mnie to jak ludzie na nas patrzą i się dziwią. Jak nie dochodzi do nich ten cały skandal. Ooo, patrzcie, Przewodniczący z tym debilem od achtungów?! No jak tak można! To było zabawne. Ale teraz mi po prostu ciąży.

\- …Przepraszam, co? – cynicznie wydusił Gabe. – Ty chyba zapomniałeś jaki to ma cel.

\- Ja pamiętam, że ty się chcesz mścić na Razjelu, ale powiedz mi jaki to ma sens, jeśli to na niego w ogóle nie działa?

\- Działa, widziałem że działa! I ty nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić! Nie, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko! Wypierdalać to ty sobie możesz, jak on w końcu przyjdzie mnie błagać na kolanach o powrót!

\- Ale wy w ogóle nie byliście razem, to chore Gabriel!

\- Shhh… - zbliżył się do niego i odgarnął jego włosy za ucho. – Za bardzo krzyczysz i się denerwujesz…

\- Bo to chore, ta zazdrość jest chora, chłopie to się leczy!

\- Daimon. – spojrzał mu w oczy. – Posłuchaj mnie. Po prostu chcę mu coś udowodnić. Na razie… Po prostu jeszcze trochę, dobrze?

\- Trochę, czyli ile?

\- Kilka dni… Zobaczymy. Nie będę cię przecież wieczność trzymał. – pogładził go po policzku. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc rumieniec na jego twarzy. – Ufasz mi?

\- … - nie chciał odpowiadać.

\- Ufasz, Daimonie?

\- …Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… Ufam.

\- Więc po prostu… Zdaj się na mnie.

Zbliżył się do niego i złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Frey mimowolnie odpowiedział na ten gest, obejmując niższego od siebie kolegę. Ganił siebie w myślach za uległość, ale coś nie pozwalało mu się oprzeć. To dziwne uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej… Musiałby porozmawiać o tym z Kamaelem. Tego jednak nigdzie jeszcze nie widział.

Za winklem Adramelech stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Belial był raczej niewzruszony, ale Azazel przykładał dłoń do swoich ust i bezgłośnie mamrotał słowa „o boże”.  
Żaden z nich nie wierzył temu, co właśnie wyczaili, wydawało im się to tak absurdalne, że zaczęli się upewniać, czy to na pewno ci, których mieli szpiegować i czy przypadkiem nie przysnęli na jakiejś lekcji. Niestety, to co widzieli i słyszeli było prawdą.  
Szybko i jednogłośnie oddalili się z miejsca zdarzenia, nim zostaliby przyłapani. Musieli szybko znaleźć Samaela i zdać mu raport.

***

Razjela nietrudno było znaleźć. W bibliotece nie było tłumów, tym bardziej w czytelni. Siedział tam z Seredą. Nie miał książki, nie czytał, raczej opierał się o stół albo zaglądał dziewczynie przez ramię, śledząc losowe zdania zapisane na kartkach papieru. Jego towarzyszka robiła zapamiętale notatki na sobie znane tematy.

Sereda Skrzydlewska była znana z tego, że lubiła kompletować notatniki na różne tematy. Zapisywała każdą stronę interesującymi tematami, robiła szkice. Była niezwykle uzdolniona jeśli chodzi o przyswajanie wiedzy. Imponowało to wielu ludziom i była z tego powodu bardzo szanowana. Nie było chyba osoby, która by się nie liczyła w jakiś sposób z jej naukową opinią.  
Zwłaszcza Sigil, jej częsty towarzysz, pomagał jej w nauce i notatkach. Sam też lubił to robić i znajdywali w tym wspólny język. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni.

Dzisiaj go z nią nie było, był za to Secrestere.

Przysunął się do niej bliżej i delikatnie naparł na jej ramię, chcąc położyć swoją głowę na jej barku i być może trochę się przytulić. Cyknęła na to ustami i się odsunęła.

\- Razjel, czytam. – mruknęła nieco zirytowana.

\- Ciągle czytasz. Myślałem, że chociaż pogadamy…

\- Słuchaj, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Później możemy sobie gadać, ile chcemy. Na razie mam do wykonania te notatki.

\- Naprawdę są ci aż tak potrzebne?

\- To uzupełnienie mojej prezentacji na historię.

\- A nie mógłbym ci w tym chociaż pomóc?

\- Dam sobie radę sama, dzięki. Już i tak jestem w temacie daleko i… Cholera jasna zgubiłam się!

Na nowo, bardziej zirytowana, próbowała odnaleźć fragment, który zniknął jej z oczu gdy tylko odezwał się jej wyższy kolega. Razjelowi było przykro. Lubił Seredę, nawet bardzo. Kochał ją wręcz. Na każdej lekcji myślał o niej, była jego światem. Tymczasem ona zdawała się mieć inne cele w szkole, niż znalezienie sobie partnera i udawanie, że żyje w wymarzonym ponadgimnazjalnym związku idealnym.

Była skoncentrowana na nauce. Karierowiczka, w dodatku nie taka typowa. Odnosiła sukcesy już teraz. To kręciło Razjela, ale teraz odczuł, jak wiele czasu wymaga osiąganie sukcesów pokroju tej dziewczyny. Była praktycznie niedostępna.

Westchnął i obejrzał się wokoło. Wszędzie było dziwnie pusto.

Zatęsknił za Gabrielem, za Rafałem i Michałem także. Za tą paczką, jaką mieli… Już nie nawet sprzed buntu, tylko to jak siedzieli razem we czwórkę na stołówce i marudzili na okropne jedzenie. Brakowało mu dogadywania przez Anielewskiego, że jest za chudy i kiedyś się rozsypie. Ich wieczorów przy filmach albo książkach.

Ale teraz Gabriel był z kimś innym. Miał lepszych znajomych. Rafał także. Michał miał swoją drużynę. Czy była jeszcze szansa, by to naprawić?

Sam nie wiedział. Westchnął tylko lekko i siedział cicho, wsłuchując się w ciągłe skrobanie długopisu w kartki.

Mefistofeles uniósł wzrok znad książki zatytułowanej „Zbierak Burz” i spojrzał na Samaela, czytającego „Siacza Wiatru”.

\- A się porobiło… - szeptał do niego.

Drugi skinął głową. Choć wciąż niewiele wiedzieli, to wszystko zaczynało układać się w logiczną całość.

***

\- Booooli… - jęknął Jal, trzymając się mocno za brzuch.

Źle dzisiaj wstał. Właściwie to od rana chciało mu się wymiotować i wyglądał jak trup. Nie odpuścił sobie tylko dlatego, że Nergal włamał się na profil Morningstara i przeglądał jego wiadomości. Musiał być przy tym, jeśli znalazłby coś pikantnego i właściwego dla ich sprawy. Musieli przecież kompletować swoje dowody.

W przypływie osłabienia przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o ramię Pistis. Ta spięła się lekko i zarumieniła. Pierwszy raz chyba od dzieciństwa widziała Protazego tak bezbronnego i spokojnego. Wydawał się teraz taki niewinny i delikatny. Mimowolnie objęła go ramieniem i delikatnie pogładziła, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od książki. Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Nergal przerwał przeglądanie i spojrzał na tę dwójkę. Przewrócił oczami, a lekka iskra zazdrości zabłysnęła w jego szarych tęczówkach. Wrócił do wiadomości. Przewijał je, sprawdzał każdą możliwą, ale jedyne najświeższe to były jakieś ploty z Samaelem sprzed wyjazdu, kilka memów wymienionych z Zazą, czy też pytania o zadanie do Adramelecha.

Nic co by im się przydało.

Nerg nie był idiotą, więc spróbował zerknąć w starsze wiadomości. Oczywiście, u Gabriela, Razjela i Rafała był zablokowany, ale u żadnego z nich nie mógł znaleźć nic stosownego. Same normalne rozmowy, wiekowe, ale normalne. Z Daimonem niewiele pisał, z Kamaelem za to pisał ciut częściej, ale wciąż to nie było nic, co by go interesowało.

Dopiero kiedy wszedł w konwersację z Michałem, jego uśmiech z ironicznego zmienił się w prawdziwie złowrogi. Zaśmiał się do siebie, co zwróciło uwagę kujonki i zdechlaka.

\- Znalazłeś coś? – burknął Jal.

\- Oj znalazłem~

\- Co takiego?

\- Sami zobaczcie.

Ukazał im tysiące wiadomości, które wyjęte z kontekstu brzmiały dwuznacznie, ale jeśli dostarczyć publice cały kontekst…

Widać by było, że Klinga i Morningstar mieli się bardzo ku sobie.

A cóż było gorszego niż wyjawienie starych, trzymanych w ukryciu uczuć na publikę i namieszanie?  
Jaldabaot i Nergal cieszyli się z tego znaleziska. Pistis natomiast miała pewne wątpliwości…

\- Słyszałeś o tym? – mówił jakiś chłopak do drugiego.

\- O czym?

\- Że w szkole będzie nowy uczeń!

\- Pfff, ja już nie wierzę w takie brednie!

Gdy przeszli obok złowieszczej trójki, schowali telefon, jak gdyby bali się, że ich drogocenny plan wyjdzie na jaw.

\- Paranoicy… - pomyślała Sophia.

***

\- To wszystko, co na razie wiemy. – odparł Azazel.

Razem z Samaelem postanowili przyjść do Rafała i Kamaela i powiedzieć im wszystko, co wiedzą. Dlatego siedzieli teraz w odosobnionym miejscu i upewniali się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Przeczucia Rafała okazywały się coraz bardziej prawdą. Byli na dobrej drodze do rozwiązania całego tego chaosu, jaki panował.

\- Boże, jak dobrze, że zgodziliście się nam pomóc! – gruchał Poisson. – Naprawdę, gdyby nie wy to-

\- Słoneczko, nie dziękuj nam, naprawdę. To był twój pomysł, żeby ich szpiegować. Poza tym, no weź, bo się zarumienię~ - mruczał mu Aza.

Zaśmiali się oboje, aż w końcu uznali, że nie mają po co stać tutaj dłużej. Pożegnali się i rozeszli w swoje strony. Kamael powoli odchodził i czekał na Rafała. Ten jednak stał w bezruchu i obserwował powoli odchodzących chłopaków. W końcu ruszył w ich stronę i machnął ręką.

\- Samael, poczekaj!

Ryży zatrzymał się z Azazelem i odwrócił w stronę nadbiegającego chłopaka. Ten zwinnym susem dotarł do nich i uśmiechnął się znów szeroko.

\- Naprawdę dzięki za pomoc!

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Samael odwrócił się i znów miał iść, ale Rafi chwycił go za rękę.

\- Naprawdę… Dziękuję. – spojrzał mu w oczy.

Świat dla rudego na chwilę się zatrzymał. Wszystko zawirowało, stanęło, nie ruszało się. Czuł tylko bicie własnego serca i ciepło na policzkach. A trwało to tylko kilka sekund, nim uśmiechnął się swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem flirciarza i puścił mu oczko.

\- Do usług, skarbie~

Rafał również się na to zarumienił. Obdarzył go najszczerszym z nagłych, ale ciepłych przytulasów.

\- Ej, ej, spokojnie chłopie! – śmiał się Samael. – To tylko durna sprawa, nie musisz aż tak na mnie za to lecieć~

Wrócił mu dawny humorek. W końcu się rozstali. Szedł powolnym krokiem, uśmiechając się do siebie z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu się chyba w kimś podkochuje~ - drażnił go Azazel.

\- Pal wroty~ - zaśmiał się lekko.

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak Rafa i Kama znikają za rogiem ulicy. Szedł dalej, jak gdyby całe te problemy, jakie miał, spłynęły z niego. Nie miał się czym już przejmować. Wrócił stary, dobry, zawadiacki Samael Serpente. Taki, jakiego wszyscy kochali i nienawidzili.

Gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, mimo że to była Lilith, odebrał z wesołym „halo”. Azazel mógł obserwować, jak w kilka sekund uśmiech znika z jego twarzy wraz z rumieńcem. Jak jego kolega blednie, jak zmienia kolory, zaczyna się trząść i niemalże słania. Runął na ścianę, telefon upadł mu z ręki na chodnik, a on osunął się w dół, na zimny beton.

Spanikowany Zaza kucnął przy nim, próbując go przywrócić do rzeczywistości, widział jak w oczach przyjaciela maluje się szok. Wielki, jedyna emocja jaką teraz odczuwał. Telefon poszedł na straty.

\- Samael! – wołał do niego. – Serpente, kurwa mać!

Nie wydusił z siebie nic, na głowie fioletowookiego pozostało, by odprowadzić go do domu i tam spróbować dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło.

***

Noc była zimna. W lesie przeważnie było cicho, tylko co jakiś czas ptaki dawały znać o swojej obecności czy też jakaś gałąź została połamana albo to przez coś nieznanego, albo przez ucznia, któremu zachciało się odlać w krzakach.

Lucyfer nie mógł zasnąć. Kręcił się z boku na bok, drżał. Nie z zimna, a ze stresu. Usiadł, napił się po raz kolejny wody i pokręcił głową. Skrył twarz w dłoniach, po kilku wdechach postanowił, że tak nie może. Ubrał bluzę i wyszedł z namiotu.

Od razu założył buty i udał się w stronę jeziora. Tam wszedł na pomost i usiadł na zimnych, lekko wilgotnych deskach. Księżyc pięknie odbijał się w prawie niewzburzonej tafli wody. Podobnie było z gwiazdami. Niebo było po prostu piękne. Uniósł głowę i wbił wzrok w tysiące małych punkcików na ciemnym tle.

Kilka dziwnych kropel spadło na jego dłonie zwinięte na udach. Dotknął policzków. Znów nie zauważył, jak zaczął płakać.  
Takie stany u niego były typowe. Nie dziwiły go już nawet, a jednak bolały tak samo. Odkąd musiał opuścić szkołę, od tamtego buntu. Od momentu, kiedy zaczęły mu się śnić koszmary, odtwarzające non stop momenty, w których przyjaciele mieli go dość i się od niego odwrócili.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na lekki szloch. Tęsknił, chciał do domu. Chociaż tak naprawdę miał poczucie, że nie miał żadnego domu. Nie miał miejsca, do którego mógł wracać. Był wygnańcem. Wśród ludzi, w szkole, a nawet w domu. Po co mu dom, jeśli nawet rodzice traktują go jak cień?

Co to za różnica czy płacze na zadupiu w namiocie czy we własnym łóżku?

W łóżku czułby się bardziej bezpiecznie. Jego pokój był jego własną twierdzą. Miejscem, w którym nic złego nie może się wydarzyć, prawda? Tam miał pełną kontrolę nad wszystkim. Byłoby mu też cieplej. Niestety nie ukoiłoby to jego bólu. Wiecznie powracającego, męczącego. Zadawał sobie codziennie milion pytań. Po co on tu jeszcze jest i dlaczego?

Dlaczego Samael i inni się nad nim litują? Czemu przyjęli go w swoje grono ponownie?

Nie zdążył sobie sam odpowiedzieć. Zagryzając wargę, ledwo udało mu się stłumić głośniejszy szloch. Poczuł za to dłoń na ramieniu. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na osobę, która obok niego usiadła.

\- Hej… Wszystko z tobą okej?

Michał. Co on tu robił? Po co przyszedł?

\- Tia… - pociągnął nosem blondyn i gotów był wytrzeć rękawem policzki, ale Michał podał mu chusteczkę.

Chwilę na nią patrzył, nim skorzystał. Klinga obserwował go jak szedł na pomost. Sam był po prostu na stronie, gdy zobaczył, że Morningstar robi sobie nocną wycieczkę. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się go żal, kiedy siedział tak sam i płakał.

Przywodziło mu to na myśl momenty, kiedy przychodził do ich tajnej bazy i zastawał tam Luca, zapłakanego w kącie. Zawsze wtedy siadał z nim i słuchał jego żalów, by ostatecznie poprawić mu humor i zrobić wszystko, by chłopak czuł się lepiej. Michałowi było też miło, bo dzięki temu wiedział, że on szczerze to docenia. I że ich przyjaźń jest silna. Była silna, przynajmniej…

\- Stary, widzę że coś jest nie tak.

\- Mówię, że jest okej.

\- Lucjan, za dobrze cię znam.

Zamilkł. Miał rację, za dobrze go znał. Nigdy nie umiał ukryć przed nim żadnych uczuć. Znów łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Nie umiał mu nic powiedzieć.

Nie tyle mu nie ufał, co po prostu wstydził się, a może nie chciał? Na pewno nie wiedział od czego zacząć i sam nie był pewien, dlaczego stawała mu gula w gardle. Michael widział jego drżące usta, próby znalezienia słów, ale zrozumiał, że to będzie trudne, zacząć mówić. Rozumiał. Między nimi wcale jeszcze nie było dobrze, relacja zdawała się być skomplikowana.

Dalej mu nie wybaczył, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie umiał się nad nim nie litować. Czuł się jak jakiś anioł stróż, może i nawet archanioł. Serafin, który od dzieciństwa rozwijał skrzydła nad tym biednym blondynem i chronił go od wszelkiego złego.

Ta odpowiedzialność była męcząca, jednak nie mógł tak po prostu się jej wyzbyć. Stare nawyki, może jakaś doza lojalności, może zwyczajna ludzkość, zrozumienie, litość… Michał też był człowiekiem. Też czuł jak ludzie i myślał jak ludzie. Nie był nieomylny.

Lucyfer był równie ludzki. Dlatego teraz, na ten akt litości, na widok rozjaśnionych światłem księżyca niebieskich oczu, zbierało mu się znowu na płacz. Rudy zareagował szybko. Po prostu objął go i przytulił. Ten skrył twarz w jego szyi i chwytając go mocno za sportową bluzę, zaczął szlochać. Wciąż skrycie, jakby nieufnie.

To wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej skomplikowane, ale Michał wiedział, że nie ważne jaką urazę czuł do Lucyfera, to również jakaś krzta sympatii do niego w nim nie umarła. Mógł to zwalić na bycie ludzkim, na litość dla członków drużyny, albo na to że może trochę wypił z Midaelem w namiocie…  
Ale póki nie miał powodu, to nie zamierzał tego robić.

Było tyle rzeczy, które blondyn chciał mu powiedzieć, a jednak nie mógł.

To jeszcze nie była ta pora.

Mimo, że bardzo by chciał przeprosić, nie oczekiwał wybaczenia, to nie mógł. Po prostu nie przeszłoby mu to przez gardło.

Dlatego płakał, po prostu płakał, w ten sposób upuszczając swoje emocje.

Księżyc lśnił jasno na niebie, noc była młoda. Miał sporo czasu, by płakać.

Michał spoglądał w taflę wody, trzymając swojego… Kolegę?

Patrzył i myślał, co on właściwie ma w tym momencie odczuwać? Pozostawał niewzruszony, a jednak próbował blondyna uspokoić.

Świadkiem tej sceny był Midael, wychylający się z namiotu. Uśmiechał się do siebie niby w obłędzie, mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Nie… To nie może tak być… - przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła. – Nie, to nie oni… Jest ciemno, coś mi się wydaje…

Śmiejąc się ni to niewinnie, ni z goryczą, zniknął w głębi namiotu.

Namiotu, w którym spał on i Michael.

Ale drugi śpiwór był pusty, nie ważne jak bardzo Midi się oszukiwał.


	11. Niespodzianki

Daimon warknął, czując pazury na swoich ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Chichot wypełnił pomieszczenie, a potem lekkie, urocze westchnięcie.

\- Daimon~ - wymruczał mu ktoś do ucha.

Frey spróbował się ruszyć, ale próby te spełzły na niczym. Gabriel mocno przyciskał go do materaca własnego łóżka. Wodził dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, siedział na jego biodrach. Na sobie miał zaledwie spodenki i niebieską koszulę, która opadła mu z jednego barku, odsłaniając go kompletnie wraz z obojczykiem. Uśmiechał się niby słodko, niby nikczemnie.

Za to chłopak pod nim był absolutnie zmieszany. Wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Raczej na to się już nie pisał, nie ważne czy Gabriel go pociągał, czy nie. Zauważył na krześle swoją koszulkę. Gdyby tylko mógł go zepchnąć z siebie, chwycić ją i czmychnąć…

Nic z tych rzeczy. Jak na chudzielca, Anielewski był całkiem silny. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak Gabriel pochyla się nad nim i muska delikatnie jego skórę swoimi ustami. W końcu dobrał się do jego szyi. Tam począł całować namiętniej, splótł swoje dłonie z dłońmi „kochanka”.

\- G-Gabriel przestań… - mruknął Daimon, wciąż niepewny, czy chce cokolwiek z tego co się tutaj działo.

\- Nie~ O co chodzi, nie podoba ci się?

\- J-Ja…

Nie przestawał, wręcz rozzuchwalał się jeszcze bardziej. Musiał coś zrobić, nie mógł mu pozwolić, musiał…

Chwycił go nagle i używając całej swojej siły, wpił się w jego usta. Nagle i gwałtownie. Podobnie obrócił się z nim tak, że to teraz on leżał na materacu. I to Daimon przyciskał Gabriela do niego. Oderwał się od jego ust, spojrzał w zielone oczy…

\- W-Wow… - mruknął zafascynowany Gabe. Zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. – Nie wiedziałem, że taki jesteś, Frey~

Nim zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, jego telefon zadzwonił. Odetchnął, spojrzał na ekran, potem na chłopaka pod sobą.

\- Wybacz, muszę się zwijać.

\- Ale-

\- Ważne sprawy, Anielewski. – na te słowa Gabriel pokręcił tylko głową w niezadowoleniu.

Szybko z niego zlazł, ubrał koszulkę, założył buty, kurtkę i uciekł z domu. Cały zarumieniony i nieco roztrzęsiony odebrał telefon, który rozdzwonił się już po raz kolejny.

\- Daim? – zapytał Kamael.

\- Hej Kam…

\- Boże, ty żyjesz!

\- Ta, ostatnio się nie widywaliśmy, co nie…?

\- No a żebyś wiedział! Słuchaj, może nadrobimy kilka spraw? Spotkajmy się!

\- Ja… Jasne, stary. W naszym ulubionym pubie?

\- Brzmi świetnie! Słuchaj, pogadamy o tym spotkaniu wieczorem, mam mało baterii, ale super, że chcesz! No, trzymaj się Daimi!

\- Jasne, spoko Kam. Trzymaj się.

Rozłączyli się, a Frey przyśpieszył kroku. Byleby być dalej od Gabriela i tego wszystkiego, co się działo.

***

Czyste niebo dopisywało i tej nocy, kiedy siedzieli grupą przy ognisku. Wszyscy w jednakowych, ciepłych bluzach z logiem szkoły i nazwiskiem oraz symbolem drużyny na plecach. Wyglądali dumnie, jak bracia, jak wspaniała ekipa, której nic nie jest w stanie rozdzielić. Jedynie Lucyfer, jako świeży narybek w tym wszystkim, odstawał brakiem takowej bluzy.

Wtulając się w swoją czarną bluzę z logiem _Bring Me The Horizon_, wpatrywał się w tańczący płomień ogniska, nad którym co rusz jakiś chłopak pochylał patyk z chlebkiem, kiełbasą albo pianką. Samael zabiłby go teraz za noszenie tej bluzy. Nie miał nic do jego muzycznych upodobań, ale za wszelką cenę Serpente starał się wyplewić z jego przyjaciela depresyjność. To oznaczało pozbycie się wszystkiego, co nadmiernie czarne, za duże i wyglądające jak namiot na tę udręczoną duszę. Morningstar nie mógł się po prostu chować w tkaninach przed światem, musiał wyjść na wierzch.

Czy miał do czego wyjść? Raczej nie tutaj. Nie czuł się wcale lepiej po ostatniej nocy na pomoście, jedynie coraz bardziej tęsknił do swojej ekipy. Do swoich przyjaciół, do Samy. Tu, mimo że z Michałem, czuł się bezradnie, zdesperowany i zaszczuty. Poniekąd dalej nie miał przecież wyrobionego tu miejsca, nie był oficjalnym członkiem bandy, ledwo znał ludzi.

Jedynie Castiel ostatnimi czasy, ten cichy typ, z którym znajomość zaczęła się na jeziorze, zdawał się trzymać blisko Buntownika. Zagadywał, otwierał się bardziej, w nim Lucyfer widział sprzymierzeńca, powoli nawet zaczynał mu ufać. I tak siedział teraz obok niego, milcząc, oddając się swoim myślom, gdy nagle poczuł piekielny gorąc na plecach. Wstał, krzyknął, zaczął się miotać, szarpać za materiał na plecach, a ludzie wokół śmiali się do rozpuku z jego dziwacznych wygibasów.

Cas szarpnął go za bluzę i pomógł wytrzepać to, co go tak dziwnie parzyło. Na trawę wypadł nieco jeszcze tlący się kawałek węgielka z ogniska. Przydeptał go i obejrzał plecy Lucyfera, po czym syknął na grupę.

\- Nie wiem czyj był ten głupi pomysł, ale czy was pojebało?!

\- Oj daj spokój Castiel! Lucyfera trzeba okocić! – wołał Johnson.

\- Nie kosztem oparzeń debilu!

\- Castiel… - mruknął blondyn, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Zostaw, serio… Nic się nie stało.

Uśmiechnął się, niby też rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Inni mogli nie poznać, ale Castiel wiedział, bo patrzył mu w oczy, że chłopak kłamie i tłumi w sobie głęboki żal. Nie chcąc wyciągać tego na wierzch, przytaknął. Usiedli, Luc nawet nie syknął na fakt, że skóra na plecach go piekła. Ignorował kompletnie ból, był w tym dobry. Michał, widząc, że chłopak coś kręci i dziwnie się zachowuje, postanowił podejść do niego. Przykucnął przy nim.

\- No, i jak się bawisz w naszym gronie, Morningstar? – uśmiechnął się Klinga.

\- A jak mam się bawić? Jest dobrze.

\- Cieszy mnie to, grunt to się bratać z drużyną! – wołał rudy. – Prawda?

Tłum odpowiedział mu gromkim zawołaniem, a Misiek dla dodania otuchy koledze klepnął go dłonią w plecy, na znak braterstwa. Ten lekki gest sprawił, że omalże Lucyfer nie pisnął. Zapiekło, mocno. Klinga jeszcze potarł go po całym obolałym obszarze, po czym stwierdził, że pójdzie donieść picia, skoro już wstał. Midael postanowił mu potowarzyszyć.

Pochyliwszy się nad skrzynkami z butelkami, Michał wybierał dokładnie każdy napój i myślał czy by nie wyrządzić komuś żartu. Midi, stojąc za nim i czekając na podanie mu napojów, postanowił w końcu zadać kilka dręczących go pytań.

\- Misiu…? – zaczął niewinnie, nieśmiało. – A ten Lucjan… To twój dobry przyjaciel?

\- To dość… Skomplikowane. – odparł rudy. – Kiedyś może bym i go nazwał nawet najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- A co się stało, że już nie?

\- Nie chcę o tym gadać, serio…

\- Ale to coś poważnego?

\- Midael. – obejrzał się na niego i zmarszczył brwi lekko zirytowany. – Nie wypytuj mnie o niego.

\- Ale po prostu mnie coś ciekawi!

\- Tak? Co takiego? – chłopak podrzucił butelkę w dłoni i wstrząsnął nią.

\- Bo z jednej strony jesteś dla niego dupkiem, a zaraz potem się przejmujesz i ratujesz go z każdej opresji, robisz mu za niańkę. Co ty w ogóle do niego czujesz? – burknął rozdrażniony Mid.

\- … - Klinga zamyślił się. - …Nic nie czuję.

\- Gdybyś nic nie czuł, byłby ci obojętny. A on nie jest ci obojętny, ten frajerowaty typek na ciebie działa.

\- Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz?!

\- Nic ci nie sugeruję, poza tym, że robisz z siebie debila! Ten frajer nie wytrzyma długo w naszej grupie, odejdzie, nie ważne czy mu pomagasz czy nie. Odwlekasz nieuniknione!

\- Co ci tak zależy na jego odejściu? I Lucyfer nie jest frajerem! – uniósł głos Michał.

\- Nie jest? Ostatnio udowadnia zupełnie co innego.

\- Dobra, przyznam ci to, jest ciamajdą. Straszną miernotą i sierotą we wszystkim co robi. Ale znam go, to nie jest prawdziwy on i wiem, że ma to w sobie. A dla mojej drużyny zrobię wszystko i jako kapitan, muszę być przynajmniej odrobinę miły i wyrozumiały. Jaki autorytet bym miał, gdybym was wszystkich mieszał z błotem? Rezerwa czy nie, oficjalny, nieoficjalny, Morningstar to część naszej grupy i jeśli coś mu się dzieje, to będę dla niego by go wspierać. – wcisnął agresywnie butelkę w dłonie Midaela i idąc na niego sprawiał, że ten się cofał. – Tak samo jak wspierałbym Johnsona, Castiela, Winchestera, czy ciebie, czy kogokolwiek innego. Bo dobry lider nie może mieć nosa we własnej dupie, jeśli mu zależy na sukcesach. Więc przestań do cholery jasnej o niego pytać, dobra?!

Zamilkli, Midael ciężko przełknął ślinę, przyparty do drzewa. Nie lubił, kiedy Michał się denerwował, zawsze było w jego agresji coś, czego nie dało się pojąć. Ta dodatkowo narastała powoli, a więc była gorsza od jego typowych wybuchów złości. Nagłe, gwałtowne, jak szybko przychodziły, tak szybko mijały. A w tym było coś cięższego, bolesnego, jak gdyby Mid połechtał chcąc nie chcąc pewien aspekt, który Klinga starał się za wszelką cenę ukryć. Zamknąć w czarnej skrzynce, schować na dnie serca, tam, gdzie nikt się nie dokopie i zapomnieć.

Zarumienił się, czując też jego bliskość. Nic z siebie nie mógł wydusić, poza piskliwym _przepraszam_, na które wyższy chłopak po prostu westchnął i zmierzwił jego jasne włosy.

\- Po prostu nie pytaj. – burknął Michał. – Dobrze?

\- Dobrze…

Zostawiwszy go, ruszył w stronę grupy ze skrzynką napojów, ucieszony jak przed tą sprzeczką. Postawił napoje, rzucił jedną z butelek w stronę Johnsona i po chwili śmiał się, gdy lepki, słodki napój rozbryzgał się na wszystkie strony. Potem już uciekał wokół ogniska, krzycząc, by chłopak miał litość, a sekundy później tarzał się z nim w liściach i mchu, ku dopingowi reszty zgromadzonych. Midael pozostał tam, pod drzewem, obserwując z daleka. Zmieszany, ale zdeterminowany wiedział, że jeśli nie rudy, to Morningstar mu powie w czym rzecz. Znał Michała i wiedział, że to całe jego zachowanie, ta szopka z ratowaniem Luca za każdym razem, to nie w jego stylu. Wyciągnie te informacje nawet siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba.

A Lucyfer siedział dalej, wpatrując się w ognisko. Cieszył się, że już niedługo koniec tego wyjazdu. Spojrzał na komórkę. Brak sygnału, zero nowych smsów. Tęsknił za Samaelem. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wróci i będzie mógł z nim pobiadolić na wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata.

***

Budzik już dawno przestał pikać, nie udało się obudzić na czas tego, kto go nastawił. Serpente przekręcił się na drugi bok, spojrzał w stopniowo jaśniejące, szare niebo, zapowiadające rychły deszcz. Telefon zawibrował wściekle po raz kolejny, sięgnął po niego i zmrużył oczy przez oślepiający blask ekraniku. Azazel pisał do niego.

_Hej, podjeżdżać po ciebie pod dom? Będziesz w szkole dzisiaj?_

Usiadł, przejechał dłonią po twarzy, potarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Dopiero w pół do siódmej rano, zamyślił się porządnie. Po ostatniej informacji ani mu się śniło iść gdziekolwiek. Wolał leżeć, odpoczywać, zostać sam na sam ze sobą i swoimi własnymi zmartwieniami. Chwycił telefon i odpisał.

_Nie, nie mam siły._

_Wyrzucą cię, jeśli dalej będziesz sobie tak bimbał :c_

_Nie obchodzi mnie to, dajcie mi spokój._

Z tym akcentem odłożył telefon byle gdzie, zapewne potem spędzi godziny na szukaniu urządzenia. Ale teraz padł po prostu na poduszki, nakrył się kołdrą nad głowę i przymknął oczy w nadziei, że błogi sen znów go nawiedzi i prześpi cały dzień.

Nie interesowała go szkoła, nie obchodził go świat. Zresztą, jego własny legł całkowicie w gruzach, padł niczym wieża uderzona przez meteoryt. Eksplodował jak świat małego dziecka, któremu ktoś zdradził, że święty Mikołaj i wróżka zębuszka to pic na wodę. Dalej nie mógł pojąć, jak to się stało. Przecież oboje robili wszystko, by temu zapobiec. Błąd podczas upojenia alkoholowego? A może tylko głupi żart? Czy to w ogóle była jego sprawa, a nie jakiegoś innego typa?

Nie wiedział.

I nie zamierzał nad tym rozmyślać, nie sam. Musiał czekać na Lucyfera.

***

Wielkimi krokami zbliżały się zawody taneczne, na które już od wakacji Gabriel i Razjel się przygotowywali. Międzyszkolne mistrzostwa, zwycięzcy dane będzie wyjechać za granicę, by konkurować z jeszcze większymi i świetniejszymi grupami. To byli prawdziwie godni przeciwnicy, Razjel wprost marzył o zwycięstwie. O trzymaniu pięknego pucharu w dłoniach, kłanianiu się na scenie pośród rzuconych róż i innych kwiatów. Tak, marzyła mu się kariera.

Problem w tym, że jego pragnienia zostały spalone, zniszczone, zmiażdżone i rozmemłane przez jego niedoszłego partnera w tańcu – Gabriela Anielewskiego.  
Teraz, gdy nie ma go obok, gdy są skłóceni, na pewno nie zgodzi się na żadną tego typu współpracę. Secrestere nauczył się już, że ta _menda_ zrobi wszystko, byleby tylko chłopak nie miał satysfakcji, czuł żal, niespełnienie i gorycz. Bo przecież jeśli Gabriel nie może być szczęśliwy, to nikt nie może, prawda?

O nie, co to to nie!

Razjel miał dość siedzenia i płakania nad tym, jak bardzo źle mu było z tego powodu. Z powodu ignorancji, psychicznego dobijania… Nie był słaby, nie zamierzał dawać się kopać i leżeć bezczynnie. Zatem wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i udał się na poszukiwania nowego partnera do tańca. Sam nie wiedział, czy to dobry pomysł i nawet chciał się wycofać, bo przecież kierowały nim własne pobudki. Nie chciał perfidnie kogoś wykorzystać, chciał być lepszy od Gabriela, który ewidentnie robi Daimonowi sieczkę z mózgu.

Znał tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby mu pomóc.

Z samego rana więc ubrał się, przygotował do wyjścia szybciej niż zwykle, wskoczył na swój motor i odpalił go. Całą drogę był skupiony, myślał o sprawie, aż w końcu zatrzymał się u celu. Ale nie była to szkoła. Podszedł z gracją do drzwi, wziął głęboki wdech, po czym nacisnął dzwonek. Rozległ się nawet przyjemny, delikatny dźwięk. Po chwili słychać było kroki, drzwi się otworzyły.

Po drugiej stronie stał Drago Gamerin ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach.

\- Łałjel?! Ło ły łu łobiz?! – zawołał, nawet mile zaskoczony.

\- Najpierw zęby, Gamerin. – rzucił profesjonalnie Secrestere.

\- M, mhm! – wpuścił go do środka i wrócił do łazienki dokończyć mycie zębów.

Wrócił i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Powtórzył pytanie.

\- Razjel, co ty tu robisz?

\- Słuchaj, jest sprawa. – wyższy chłopak oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Ooooh, mroczne interesy z panem Tajemnica? – Gamerin zrobił wymowny dziubek, nie biorąc sytuacji na poważnie.

\- Coś w ten deseń. Słuchaj. Wiesz, że idą międzyszkolne zawody taneczne. Prawda?

\- No wiem. Tańczysz z Gabrielem, nie?

\- … - powstrzymał się od zdzielenia mu w ten głupi łeb. – Nie.

\- Dalej jesteście skłóceni…?

\- Tak. I dlatego przychodzę do ciebie. Nie wiem do kogo innego miałbym się zwrócić. Chyba jesteś właściwą osobą. Naprawdę, zapytałbym Nesanela, ale on ma swoje studia wyższe, a Orfaniel to jeszcze dzieciak. Sigil wypapla Seredzie a Sereda to mi w ogóle nie pomoże… Ty jesteś moją nadzieją, Gamerin. – spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i ujął go za ramiona. – Tylko ty, chłopcze, możesz mi pomóc.

\- …Chcesz żebym cię pogodził z Gabrielem? – miliony radosnych iskierek rozbłysły w oczach Drago.

\- Na miłość boską nie!

\- To czego ode mnie chcesz?!

\- Tańca!

Zapadła dziwna, gęsta cisza w pokoju. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Razjel coraz bardziej nerwowo, ponieważ wiedział, że palnął i pewnie za nic Drago się nie zgodzi. Ten drugi natomiast zmarszczył brwi, potem uniósł jedną, jakby przetwarzając, co usłyszał. Wydął usta, zamrugał kilka razy, przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Ty tak na poważnie?

\- …Tak. – odparł Razjel, niby z przekonaniem, niby ze zwątpieniem.

\- … - kolejne minuty niezręcznej ciszy. – Spoko.

\- Wiedziałem, jezu, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem, przepraszam- Zaraz co?

\- No spoko. Zawsze sobie chciałem podensić, nie?

\- Ale… Ty tak poważnie?

\- Nie.

\- Oh…

\- Żartowałem! – zaśmiał się Drago. – Nie no pomogę ci! Jesteśmy ziomkami, nie?

\- O bogu dzięki… - Razjel odetchnął z ulgą i puścił go. – Tańczyłeś już kiedyś?

\- No ba że tak!

\- Pokaż mi co potrafisz.

W tym momencie Drago zaczął bujać się dziwacznie, nieskładnie. Przeskakiwał z jednej nogi na drugą, bujał dziwnie biodrami, machał rękami jakby co najmniej chciał zdzielić wyższego chłopaka w twarz albo zabić latającego wokół komara. Jego źle wykonany moonwalk kazał Razjelowi strzelić sobie dłonią w czoło.

\- Przed nami wiele pracy…

***

Wyjazd dobiegł końca. Ekipa zwijała swoje namioty i wszystkie rzeczy, jakie ze sobą przytargali. Musieli się spieszyć, bo zaczynało już lekko kropić. Nie chcieli zostać złapani przez deszcz, zwłaszcza w lesie, gdzie jest pełno błota. Lucyfer uwinął się już ze swoimi rzeczami i poszukiwał następnej roboty, gdy usłyszał rozmowę Michała z Trenerem.

\- Michael?

\- Tak, proszę pana?

\- Widziałeś Midaela?

\- Poszedł do naszego fortu, przypomniał sobie, że zostawiliśmy tam kilka rzeczy… Chciał je przynieść.

\- Niech się pośpieszy. Ktoś po niego pójdzie… Morningstar! Co robisz?

\- Ja? – uniósł brwi Luc. – Aktualnie nic.

\- Idź do fortu i pomóż Midaelowi, może nie wie, jak się zabrać…

\- Dobrze.

Nie mógł powiedzieć nie, więc ruszył w głąb lasu. Drogę do fortu pamiętał doskonale. Fortem była po prostu prowizoryczna baza z większych gałęzi i wszystkiego, co znaleźli w lesie. Wykorzystywali ją podczas zabaw. Szedł tak i rozglądał się w nadziei, że natknie się na chłopaka po drodze, próbującego po prostu zataszczyć więcej, niż sam jest w stanie unieść. On zawsze zdawał się mierzyć wyżej niż dałby radę skoczyć.

Dotarłszy do fortu, nie zastał nikogo. Zajrzał wszędzie, rozejrzał się, w końcu zaczął wołać.

\- Midael!

Zero odpowiedzi.

\- Mid! Jesteś?! Trener kazał się zwijać! Gdzie ty siedzisz?!

\- Tutaj. – usłyszał głos za plecami. Odskoczył i położył rękę na sercu.

\- Chryste wystraszyłeś mnie!

\- …

\- Stary, trzeba się zwijać, zaraz deszcz zacznie padać i-

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Morningstar spojrzał w jego oczy. Były dziwne, zimne, bez entuzjazmu. Jakby coś niedobrego działo się z Midaelem. Nie mógł w żaden sposób pojąć tylko, co dokładnie. Cofnął się ze dwa kroki, nieco poruszony tym faktem.

\- Wow… Co ci się stało?

\- Zamknij się. To ja tutaj zadaję pytania. – w jego dłoni błysnęło coś metalicznego.

Lucyfer nie odpowiedział, nie pojmował sytuacji, jaka tu zaszła. Wziął wdech, po chwili ciszy skinął lekko głową.

\- O…Okej. Dobra, co chcesz wiedzieć…? – zastanawiał się, czym mógł mu zawinić.

\- Ty i Michał. Znacie się, prawda? Skąd?

\- Z dzieciństwa, mój ojciec pracuje dla jego ojca i… Po prostu tak wyszło, że dużo czasu razem spędzaliśmy…

\- Co was łączy?

\- …Nic!

\- Kłamiesz! – warknął Mid i zbliżył się do niego. – Łżesz jak pies łajzo, ja wiem, że ty mi go chcesz zabrać!

\- Człowieku nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi!

Midael pchnął go na drzewo i wbił scyzoryk w korę, tuż obok głowy blondyna. Chwycił go za gardło i wydarł się pełen nienawiści.

\- Nie wiesz o co chodzi?! Nie wiesz?! Ty dobrze wszystko wiesz! – zaciskał dłoń mocniej. – Chcesz mi go zabrać, mojego Misia! Mojego kochanego!

\- P-Puść… B-Bo… - próbował mówić Luc.

\- On jest mój rozumiesz?! Nie obchodzi mnie co do niego czułeś kiedyś, co kiedykolwiek między wami było, kim dla siebie byliście! Masz go zostawić! Odpierdolić się raz na zawsze! Nie chcę ciebie w jego życiu! On jest mój i będzie mój!

Pojmując, z jakim psychopatą miał do czynienia, próbował się oswobodzić, ale coraz bardziej brakło mu tchu. Co on sobie myślał? Przecież Lucyfer już dawno skończył marzyć o tym, że Michael choć trochę dopuści go do siebie i zacznie go traktować jak chociaż znajomego. Bunt wszystko zniszczył. Ze szkołą i między nimi. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy byli sobie naprawdę bliscy, ale to nie mogło wrócić. Nie miało prawa wrócić. I chciałby to wywrzeszczeć Midaelowi w twarz, ale nie mógł nawet wziąć porządnego wdechu. Musiał działać szybko, jeśli nie chciał paść ofiarą tego zazdrosnego psychola.

Uniósł nogę i kopnął go z całej siły, czym rozproszył swojego adwersarza. Korzystając z faktu, że go puścił, rzucił się do ucieczki między drzewa. Mid chwycił za scyzoryk i pobiegł za nim. Na szczęście Lucyfer był nieco szybszy, co dawało mu przewagę, ale mniej zwinny, jeśli chodzi o wymijanie drzew i wybieranie drogi. Biegł na łeb na szyję, zdążyło się już rozpadać, robiło się wilgotno, grunt był śliski i błotnisty.

Obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł Midaela, który siedział mu na ogonie. To był błąd, ponieważ nie patrząc przed siebie potknął się o przewalone drzewo. Jego niedoszły oprawca chciał chwycić go za koszulkę i ugodzić go scyzorykiem, ale nie przemyślał tego. Oboje stoczyli się w dół, brudząc się ziemią i błotem. Scyzoryk zniknął w krzakach, nie było sensu go szukać. Lucyfer podniósł się i chciał uciekać dalej, ale Mid chwycił go za nogę i pociągnął, przewalając go. Wspiął się na niego i uderzył go w twarz najpierw z prawej pięści, potem z lewej. Grzmot zamruczał nad drzewami, gdy Luc próbował się oswobodzić.

Jakby mając wrażenie, że już kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji, stracił na chwilę skupienie. Przed oczami widział Michała. Roześmianego, młodszego, który trzymał go przy ziemi.

_Michał! Puść!_

_Nie! Musisz się nauczyć bronić!_

_A-Ale ja nie umiem!_

_Musisz się umieć uwolnić, inaczej przyszpilą cię jak wtedy! Patrz, pokażę ci jak, zamieńmy się miejscami!_

Trwało to tylko sekundę, jeden cios Midaela, by Lucyfer podjął akcję. Dotychczas pokojowy przełamał wszystkie bariery i chwycił go za nadciągającą pięść, wykręcił mu rękę. Udało mu się zepchnąć go z siebie i nie zważając na obolałą twarz, wstał i zaczął biec dalej. Niestety, sił miał coraz mniej, zerwał się wiatr. Mid szybko się pozbierał i go dogonił. Złapał go i przytrzymał tuż przy krawędzi wąwozu, na którego dnie widać było sporo kamieni, jakie osunęły się z krawędzi prosto na sam dół.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – darł się Midael. – Wszystko niszczysz!

Szarpali się bezlitośnie, walcząc o to, by nie spaść w dół, by nie zostać zrzuconymi. Potykali się o pozostałe kamienie, jakie nie osunęły się w głąb wąwozu.

\- Zrozum, że ja mam go gdzieś! – ale czy naprawdę miał to na myśli?

Role się obróciły, teraz to Mid stał na krawędzi wąwozu. Byłby się rzucił na Luca, gdyby nie fakt, że spod nóg osunęła mu się niestabilna, wilgotna ziemia, a pierwszą reakcją Morningstara było puszczenie i odskoczenie od chłopaka. Upadł, cofnął się, ale to go ocaliło. Oponent z krzykiem spadł w dół, słychać było nieludzki wrzask.

Lucyfer zerwał się i podbiegł do krawędzi, spojrzał w dół. Woda lekko szumiała i przedzierała się przez kamienie, widocznie przez deszcz, który zdążył się rozpadać mocno i na dobre, potok zaczął ponownie wzbierać na sile. Tam na dole leżał też Midael. Na szczęście dla niego, nie wylądował na kamieniach, ale i tak mocno się pokiereszował.

\- Mid! – wołał Luc. – Żyjesz?! Jesteś cały?!

Odpowiedział mu słaby, ledwie przytomny jęk. Przeklął pod nosem i rozejrzał się. Mógłby go zostawić, ale wszyscy by coś podejrzewali. Nie miał wyjścia. Ostrożnie obszedł kawałek wąwozu i znalazł w miarę bezpieczne zejście. Tą samą drogą mógłby wrócić. Dotarłszy do poturbowanego spostrzegł, że wody jest coraz więcej i więcej, a nie wiedział, skąd to źródło i czy nie grozi im zaraz zalanie. Obejrzał dokładnie chłopaka, zwrócił uwagę na jego opuchniętą kostkę. Świetnie, to nie oznaczało nic dobrego.

\- Midael, hej, kontaktuj ze mną. – wołał do niego, klepiąc go po policzkach. Chłopak stracił przytomność.

Nie pozwolił sobie na panikę, uznał, że to może przez ból, ale musiał działać naprawdę szybko. Chwycił go odpowiednio i zarzucił go sobie na barki, jedną ręką chwytając go za kolano, drugą za jego rękę, zaczął iść w stronę miejsca, w którym zszedł. Poczuł, jak coś cieknie mu z nosa, ale zignorował to. Szedł dalej, ledwo wspiął się z powrotem, miał przemoczone nogawki do kolan. Woda szumiała, deszcz lał, wiatr bujał drzewami a burza miotała piorunami.

Szedł mechanicznie, jakby coś innego nim kierowało i znało drogę powrotną. Nie wiedział, ile minęło, nim znalazł się koło fortu, ale niewiele. Widocznie w pościgu musieli zatoczyć kółko. Dotarł do reszty grupy, którzy od razu z krzykiem i trenerem na czele podbiegli do nich. Tysiące pytań, których on nie usłyszał. Zabrali Midaela z jego barków, nie wiedział co się dzieje. Dopiero teraz dotarł do niego stres całej sytuacji. Powinien im powiedzieć o tym co zaszło?

Przyznać, że Mid próbował go zabić? Albo cokolwiek mu zrobić?

\- Lucyfer! – usłyszał głos, poczuł dłonie na ramionach. Wrócił do rzeczywistości, zobaczył Castiela.

\- Jezu… Co się tam wam stało?

\- On… Chciał ściągnąć flagę z drzewa. Nie udało mu się, upadł. A ja po prostu się poślizgnąłem i stoczyłem z górki. Chyba skręcił kostkę... Albo złamał coś.

\- Boże, a gdybyśmy cię nie posłali… - wycierał mu nos ze krwi.

Winchester i Johnson zostali posłani po resztę rzeczy z fortu, Trener gdzieś dzwonił. Lucyfer zamknął oczy i odetchnął. Odprowadzili go do autobusu.

Koniec wycieczki.

***

\- Niedługo wracają, a my nie zrobiliśmy nic! – darł się Jaldabaot. – Nergal, czy my możemy poczynić jakieś postępy?!

Od tych krzyków bolała go głowa, miał ochotę udusić go albo zakneblować i zamknąć w piwnicy jakiegoś pustostanu na odludziu. Był pewny, że gdyby to zrobił to nawet policja by mu gratulowała wspaniałomyślności. Nienawidził tej jęczydupy. Na szczęście miał też sporo samokontroli w sobie i jedynie znudzonym wzrokiem spojrzał na niego.

\- Jeśli go nie ma, to nie ma sensu zaczynać.

\- Chłopaki, koniec siedzenia na trawie, proszę, wracajmy do szkoły. – rzuciła Pistis. – Zaraz się rozpada…

\- Ale przerwa jeszcze trwa.

\- Po prostu-

\- Sophia nie wtrącaj się! – warknął Jal. – Ja tu próbuję dyskutować!

\- Nie krzycz na panienkę. – uniósł się Nergal, nie mogąc jednak zdzierżyć tego faktu.

Azazel wpatrywał się w nich z oddali i mimo, że nie mógł wywnioskować o czym się kłócą, to jednak zaśmiał się pod nosem. Gang się nudził, bez Samaela i Lucyfera czuli się bezradni i nie mieli co robić, dlatego siedzieli na murku i każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. W dodatku żadnych nowych wieści od Rafała czy Kamaela. A mówiąc o tej dwójce, siedzieli na trawie. Kam jadł kanapkę, a jego towarzysz znowu robił jakieś dzikie notatki odnośnie śledztwa, obserwując jak dziwnie Daimon umyka od Gabriela, a Razjel sporo czasu rozmawia z Drago, poświęcając mu praktycznie cały swój wolny czas i ignorując kompletnie Seredę, Orfaniela, Sigila i Nesanela, który zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością i przyniósł trochę kupionych po drodze babeczek.

\- Jak tylko Samael się pojawi, to będziemy musieli obgadać wnioski.

\- To pewne. A słyszałeś, że nasza drużyna wraca z wycieczki?

\- Już?!

\- Tak.

\- Huh… - Rafał spojrzał w stronę grupy Jala. – A tym co odwala?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… Oni zawsze byli jacyś krzywi.

\- Fakt, ale-

Pod szkołę zajechało drogie auto, wydając z siebie przedziwny, złowrogi, a jednocześnie delikatny warkot silnika. Drzwi otworzyły się i noga odziana w drogie, markowe buty dotknęła chodnika. Zaraz za nią druga. Pukle cudownie lśniących włosów rozwiały się na wietrze, śnieżnobiałe zęby zalśniły jakby same z siebie, obnażone w niepokojącym uśmiechu. Delikatne, ponętne oczy przesunęły się po uczniach. Szedł powoli, pewny siebie. Wyglądający jak miliony monet, a ci, obok których przeszedł wystarczająco blisko, mogli poczuć zapach drogich perfum.

\- Czy ja śnię…? – mruknął Mefistofeles, przytulając do siebie Amilię.

\- On… On wrócił? – szepnęła jego dziewczyna.

Nie byli jedynymi zszokowanymi. Cały plac zdębiał, nie mogący pojąć, co teraz widzi. Wieść o nowym uczniu była tylko plotką, a ta plotka okazała się prawdziwa. Tylko on nie był nowy. On po prostu został wysłany na wymianę. Za „dobre wyniki w nauce”, które sobie kupił. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Przez jego nieobecność było tak błogo, zapomnieli jaki to był terror, kiedy chodził po korytarzach. Nie potrzebował nawet grupy, sam w sobie był horrorem.

I szedł do szkoły, w dłoni dzierżąc teczkę, najpewniej z papierami, jakie miał zanieść dyrektorowi.

Kamael upuścił kanapkę, Rafał schował się za notatkami.

Jal i Nergal ucichli, Pistis poczuła zaciskającą się gulę w gardle.

Drago schował się za Razjelem.

Ekipa Morningstara jakby zamarła, wstrzymała dech, skamieniała.

Gabriel uniósł wzrok na Daimona…

Bo to właśnie jego reakcji też wszyscy oczekiwali. Wszak do szkoły wrócił jego arcywróg. Nemesis, którego nigdy nie chciał widzieć. Który też dołożył się do tamtego buntu.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zmarszczył brwi gniewnie, gdy dostrzegł, że tamten zatrzymał się, uśmiechnął do niego lekko, miło i pomachał mu swoimi perfekcyjnymi pazurami. Włosy rozwiewały mu się delikatnie na wietrze, w przeciwieństwie do tych Daimona, które zachodziły mu pojedynczymi kosmykami na twarz. Tamten chłopak, to istna wiedźma. Czarnoksiężnik, który zawarł pakty z diabłem. Otaczała go dziwna aura, niepokojąca, budząca lęk i strach.

\- Apolyon… - wywarczał nisko Frey.

Urodziwy chłopiec o kasztanowych włosach i skórze białej jak śnieg, zdobionej lekkimi rumieńcami, zniknął w głębi szkoły, pozostawiając plac w atmosferze grozy i niepokoju.

Wiatr niósł gęstą, nieprzyjemną ciszę, której nikt nie odważył się przerwać…

***

Słońce wyszło zza chmur dopiero o zachodzie. Niebo zalało się pomarańczowym blaskiem, barwiło chmury, a im niżej było, tym bardziej różowo i fioletowo mienił się nieboskłon. Autobus podjechał pod budynek szkoły, gdzie na swoje dzieci czekali uradowani rodzice. Przytuleniom nie było końca. Midaela już dawno zabrali do szpitala, gdzie jego rodzice już na niego czekali, powiadomieni o całej sytuacji.

Nim odszedł, Trener wziął Michała na bok.

\- Midael raczej szybko z tego nie wyjdzie… - zaczął.

\- Fakt…

\- Mamy niedługo zawody, brakuje nam zawodnika.

\- Do czego pan zmierza?

\- Musimy wziąć Morningstara.

\- Ale… - Michał uniósł się nagle. – Mamy tylu innych zawodników, on nie umie grać! Czemu on?!

\- Bo ma wyniki prawie takie jak ty, jest świetny. Klinga. Skończ zachowywać się jak panienka i ten jeden raz zrozum, że musimy. Midael był niesamowitym zawodnikiem i potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zajmie jego miejsce.

\- Ale Lucyfer-

\- Żadnych ale. Wyszkolisz go. My go wyszkolimy. Musimy to zrobić, musimy się postarać…

Wcale nie był zadowolony z przebiegu tej rozmowy i tego, jak skończył się wyjazd, ale w rzeczy samej Michał miał niewiele do gadania. Nie mógł sprzeciwiać się słowom Trenera. Wiedział tylko, że będą go nawiedzać i pewnie sam Lucyfer będzie miał masę obiekcji co do tego pomysłu.

A propo jego, został sam, autobus już odjechał. Spojrzał na zegarek, rozejrzał się.

Jego rodziców nie było. Nie przyjechali.

Nie dziwiło go to już, ale za każdym razem z jakiegoś powodu sprawiało mu to niemożliwą przykrość. Tłumił to w sobie, chwycił swój bagaż i już miał iść, gdy usłyszał za sobą.

\- Lulu…?

Chrypliwe, nieco niedowierzające, nieco z nadzieją, pełne tęsknoty. Odwrócił się.

Samael jak raz ruszył w jego stronę i rzucił mu się na szyję. Odwzajemnił uścisk, czuł, jak chłopak wtula mu się w bark, jak lekko się trzęsie, jakby już nie mógł trzymać w sobie emocji. Serpente się rozpłakał, spojrzał mu w oczy i nie mogąc uwierzyć, znów wtulił się w niego. Trwali tak długą chwilę, nim w końcu Morningstar zapytał.

\- Czemu płaczesz? Wyglądasz jak trup, co ci się stało…?

\- B-Bo…

Próbował powstrzymać łzy, ale nie mógł. Gdy zebrał się na tyle, by przełknąć łzy i szloch, wziął głęboki wdech. Otworzył usta, jego dolna warga zadrżała.

\- Bo L-Lilith…

\- Co z nią? Coś ci zrobiła? – zaniepokoił się bardziej Luc.

Chwila ciszy zapadła nim Samael uśmiechnął się boleśnie, a potem zalał znowu łzami goryczy i zawodu, łkaniem kogoś, kto stracił cały sens życia i swój świat, który tak kochał. W końcu powiedział mu. I słowa te wryły się w Lucyfera, kiedy tulił go mocno i głaskał po plecach, kiedy trzymał go w ramionach, wspierając go w tej chwili.

Wpatrywał się w dal, próbując, przetworzyć słowa przyjaciela, które – miał takie wrażenie – wciąż jeszcze odbijały się echem naokoło.

_Ona jest w ciąży, Lucyfer, w ciąży…_


	12. Wątpliwości

Zegar tykał, kolejne sekundy bezpowrotnie mijały w głębokiej, ciężkiej ciszy. Było grubo po północy, na dworze panowała ciemność przerywana przez okazjonalne światła aut albo przez żółte światła ulicznych latarni. Lucyfer siedział na miękkiej, wygodnej kanapie. Ugasił kiepa w zapalniczce, wypuścił ostatni dym z ust i spojrzał na kolegę. Samael siedział skulony i tulił poduszkę. Nie miał już czym płakać, jego oczy były całe napuchnięte od histerii i szlochów. Dopiero teraz osiągnął stan względnie spokojny. Panowała cisza, rudy nie chciał mówić, a Morningstar dokładnie mielił w swoich ustach wszystko, co mógłby mu teraz powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to twoje dziecko? – wypalił, niepewny czy to właściwe pytanie.

\- … - Samael obrócił głowę w jego kierunku. – Nie myślałem o tym…

Głos jego był zachrypnięty, cichszy niż zazwyczaj. Pełen bólu, zmęczenia, niemałej dezorientacji. Widać było, że obecna sytuacja jest dla niego jak ciężar. W dodatku nic nie zapowiadało poprawy. Coraz bardziej życie chyliło mu się w dół, roztrzaskiwało niczym to lustro, w które uderzył pięścią nim wyszedł na spotkanie z Lucyferem. Ostre kawałki dalej leżały na podłodze w jego pokoju, ale on miał to gdzieś. Próbował przetrawić ciężką myśl. Myśl bycia ojcem.

\- Samael, posłuchaj… - Luci położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Cokolwiek ona mówi, nie możesz jej wierzyć na słowo. Znasz ją.

\- Ale to moja dziewczyna, nie okłamałaby mnie, prawda…?

\- Na twoim miejscu nie przywiązywałbym się do tego dziecka. Wiem, że ją kochasz, ale pamiętasz co ci zrobiła. Nie możesz tak po prostu wierzyć we wszystko. Niech test na ojcostwo to wykaże, cokolwiek.

\- Lucyfer, ja nie umiem jej nie wierzyć…

\- Nie umiesz, czy nie chcesz?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć jego przyjacielowi. Lampka zawsze mu pomagał w problemach z Lilith, teraz też próbował pomóc i Samael to wiedział. Wydźwięk jego słów wskazywał jednak na niechęć i pewnego rodzaju negatywne nastawienie, które się rudemu chłopakowi absolutnie nie podobało. Kochał Lilith, może ślepo i głupio, ale kochał. Nie miał co poradzić na te uczucia, nie da się odkochać tak z dnia na dzień, poza tym oni dalej byli w związku.

Wpatrywał się w pustkę przed sobą, po czym przełknął ciężko ślinę i spojrzał na blondyna. W zielonych jak jad oczach szkliły się słone łzy.

\- J-Ja po prostu nie wiem co robić… - głos mu zadrżał, był pełen strachu, niepewności, jakby dawny i pewny siebie Samael po prostu wziął urlop i wyszedł z tego ciała, zostawiając obcą Morningstarowi przerażoną, ciepłą kluchę. Aż mu się go żal zrobiło.

\- Samael… - zaczął powoli, delikatnie, przysuwając się bliżej. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Uważam, że powinieneś to porządnie po prostu przemyśleć. Nie chcę dla ciebie źle, to twoja decyzja, ale chłopie, ty jesteś mi jak brat. I chcę ci pomóc, bo nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak cierpisz…

\- Wiem Luci, wiem… - pociągnął nosem i oparł się o kolegę, wtulając się w niego nieco. – Spróbuję się ogarnąć, obiecuję…

\- Słuchaj, małymi krokami. Zacznijmy od tego, że przestaniesz pić te energetyki.

\- A… Ale czemu?

\- Bo to gówno źle na ciebie wpływa. – Lucyfer objął go i przytulił do siebie. – Sama, wieczorem wyjdziemy, przewietrzysz się w końcu, posiedzimy z chłopakami… Dobra?

\- … - posłał mu nieco delikatny uśmiech, jakby przez chwilę poczuł ulgę. – Dobra… Może wyjście mi dobrze zrobi…

\- Pomoże ci się na pewno poskładać, bo cały czas gnijesz tylko i siedzisz w tym domu.

\- Powiedział ten, co tego nie robi.

\- Zgniły chłopiec~ - zapiał Lucyfer żartobliwie.

\- Haha, zgniły chłopiec… Hej, fajnie to brzmi. – zaśmiał się lekko Sama.

Reszta nocy spłynęła im na oglądaniu filmów i jedzeniu popcornu, dopóki nie zasnęli na kanapie. Kompletnie zapomnieli o ustawieniu budzików, ale nie interesowało ich to. Niepotrzebny był im kolejny stres, jeśli zaśpią, to zaśpią. Oboje potrzebowali długiego snu. Jednakże Morningstar nie pisnął słowem o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim a Midaelem na drużynowym, samozwańczym wyjeździe integracyjnym.

Nie wiedział czy w ogóle ma ochotę komukolwiek mówić. Wolał się z tym przysłowiowo przespać.

Następny dzień i tak miał przynieść sporo nowych wrażeń.

***

Sophia nie umiała siedzieć cicho.

Spisek przeciw Lucyferowi nabierał tempa, dowodów było coraz więcej, brakowało już tak niewiele. Mogliby go zniszczyć już teraz, bez żadnego problemu. Co więc stawało na drodze i dlaczego Nergal wszystko tak odkładał w czasie? Jaldabaot, po odkryciu wiadomości Morningstara i Klingi sprzed lat, nalegał, żeby zacząć działać już teraz, a siwowłosy jakby po prostu zgłupiał.

Nie, teraz nie jest odpowiedni moment – to właśnie powtarzał najczęściej.

Zależało mu na tej zemście chyba bardziej od Jala i Pistis, to nagłe wstrzymywanie się nie dawało spokoju. Dlatego Sophia postanowiła, że weźmie sprawy we własne ręce. Kiedy wszyscy byli już zajęci swoimi sprawami i na korytarzu zrobiło się pusto, weszła do szatni i wyciągnęła wsuwkę z włosów.

Była specyficzną dziewczyną, poukładaną i zawsze nauczoną, punktualną, można powiedzieć, że w kwestii szkoły i przyszłej kariery miała otwartą szeroką furtkę prowadzącą nigdzie indziej, niż do wymarzonych sukcesów. Nie mieszała się nigdy do żadnych dramatów, choć często ludzie lubili spekulować, jakoby była ona ich częścią. Czy to prawda czy nie, to nieistotne. Nikt nie chciał w niej widzieć wcielonej diablicy, a z takowej miała w sobie sporo.

Talentem, którym się nigdy nie chwaliła, było chociażby gumowe ucho czy umiejętność szpiegowania. Szafki szkolne też nie były żadną przeszkodą, z łatwością dało się do nich włamać. I to też zrobiła, po prostu wzięła wsuwkę i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami udało jej się otworzyć szafkę. Owszem, prościej by było podstępem ukraść Nergalowi klucz, ale w tym wypadku łatwiej było mówić, ciężej zrobić.

W szafce znalazła prawie tyle co nic. Bezsensowne notatki, całkiem niepokojące bazgroły, kilka zeszytów z różnych przedmiotów, nóż do tapet i… Pendrive. Zastanawiając się co może na nim być, wpatrywała się w niego długo, bezczelnie wręcz. Może to paranoja? Nie mogło tam być nic strasznego, może to tylko prezentacje na jakiś przedmiot?  
Nergal nie był głupcem, nie trzymałby dowodów obciążających siebie w szafce, a może właśnie by to robił, by zmylić trop?

Ten psychopata mieszał jej w głowie, ale ona wiedziała, że nie może tak po prostu pozwolić mu działać, typek był po prostu podejrzany. Nie daj boże zrobiłby krzywdę Jaldabaotowi i…

Jaldabaot. Czemu ona dalej się nim tak przejmuje, jeśli jest przez niego pomiatana?

Nergal sam mówił, że jest mądra, że on sam nie rozumie czemu ona się z nim zadaje, przecież sama mogłaby tyle zdziałać, a u boku kogoś takiego jak siwowłosy mogłaby…

\- O ile wiem, ta szafka nie należy do ciebie, prawda?~ - zaćwierkał przyjemny, gładki głos zza jej pleców.

Niczym porażona błyskawicą zatrzasnęła szafkę i przywarła do niej plecami, wystraszona, że to właśnie on przyszedł i ją nakrył na myszkowaniu, ale nie. To był tylko Apolyon. Chociaż możliwe, że AŻ Apolyon. Stał tam, perfekcyjny jak zawsze, wyprostowany, nienaganny. Z uroczym uśmiechem, wzrokiem pięknym i hipnotyzującym, a jego włosy lśniły, choć za oknem nie było wcale słońca.

\- Wystraszyłem cię? – zachichotał lekko.

\- N-Nie, ja tylko… - sapnęła i wyprostowała się. – Nie powinieneś być na lekcji?

\- O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie, Sophiu. Grzebanie w cudzych szafkach jest dość… - spojrzał na perfekcyjnie pomalowane paznokcie swojej dłoni. – Niegrzeczne, mówiąc delikatnie~

\- Niegrzecznym jest też wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy. – burknęła już mniej przerażona, a lekko zirytowana.

Ton ten nie spodobał się chłopakowi, który się zbliżył, skutecznie odcinając Pistis pole manewrów, jakby chciała szybko uciec. Do jej nozdrzy dobiegł zapach jego drogich perfum, zapach nieludzko odurzający. Nie byłoby większej różnicy, gdyby spryskał się chloroformem zamiast nich.

\- Odsuń się ode mnie! – podniosła głos, mniej pewna swego gruntu.

\- Nic ci przecież nie robię, chcę cię tylko przyjacielsko ostrzec… - niemalże szepnął. – Na twoim miejscu nie ufałbym-

\- Odsuń się od niej.

Gromki głos rozbrzmiał, tak samo jak dźwięk ciężkich glanów obijających się o podłogę. Apolyon odwrócił głowę w kierunku hałasu.

\- Oczom własnym nie wierzę, Daimon Frey zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością! – zapiał perfekcyjny chłopak, uśmiechając się tak słodko, że nawet martwy nabawiłby się cukrzycy.

\- Zamknij się i po prostu odsuń swoją dupę od Pistis, inaczej ja cię przesunę.

\- Groźnie… Powiedz mi, skąd w tobie ta agresja? Nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem!

\- Won powiedziałem! – warknął i chwycił Pistis za ramię, nieco niezbyt delikatnie, ale przesunął ją za siebie. – To, że tu wróciłeś nie znaczy, że masz czystą kartę.

\- Czy ty mi w tym momencie grozisz? – Ape uniósł brew. – Zresztą nieważne i tak muszę już wracać… Do zobaczenia później~

Odwrócił się i odchodził powoli, jakby w ogóle agresja Freya go nie ruszała. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by się odwrócić i uśmiechnąć do Pistis.

\- Naprawdę bym na niego uważał, to typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

Tym sposobem zniknął, a ona próbowała zrozumieć, co Apolyon miał na myśli. Długo nie dane jej było tego rozszyfrowywać, bo Daimon zwrócił się do niej.

\- Nic ci nie zrobił? Czemu się w ogóle do ciebie przyczepił?

\- Oj po prostu się tu spotkaliśmy… To nic wielkiego.

\- Nic wielkiego? Dla mnie to jednak było coś, wyglądałaś na przerażoną.

\- To nie jest twój interes, Daimonie. – burknęła i również oddaliła się, wciąż zaciskając pendrive w ręce. Będzie miała zajęcie, kiedy tylko znajdzie chwilę czasu. Będzie jednak musiała się spieszyć, jeśli Nergal zauważy brak tego pendrive’a… Może się to skończyć bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

\- Oh doprawdy?! – Daimon usłyszał głos za plecami. – To mnie masz w dupie, a takiej lambadziarze to pomagasz?!

\- Boże święty Gabriel nie teraz! – Frey odwrócił się i spojrzał na niższego, rozzłoszczonego kolegę.

\- Nie teraz?! Ostatnio w ogóle mnie unikasz, powiedz mi co ja ci zrobiłem?

\- Zaciągnąłeś mnie w jakiś chory spisek!

\- Ja ciebie zaciągnąłem?! – oburzył się Anielewski. – Ja ci krzywdę zrobiłem?! No ty chyba sobie w tej chwili jaja robisz!

\- Tak, robię, doprawdy!

Daimon teraz sam miał ochotę uciec i cieszył się, że nie było żadnych świadków ich kłótni.

\- Bo ja ci kazałem siebie obmacywać, tak?! – wrzasnął Gabriel, podchodząc do niego nieco bliżej. – Nic w ogóle dla mnie nie robisz!

\- Bo nie mam w ogóle ochoty chociażby brać udziału w tym twoim konkursie tańca!

Gabriel nie wytrzymał. Machnął dłonią, zostawiając czerwony ślad na policzku Daimona, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i odchodząc jedynie zdążył wywarczeć, że znajdzie sobie innego kompana do tańca, bo Frey ewidentnie nie liczy się z jego uczuciami.

Daimon bez słowa patrzył, jak odchodzi i już teraz poczuł nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, nienawidził się kłócić. Chciał biec i przeprosić, ale z drugiej strony czuł się zmanipulowany i jego mózg zwyczajnie nie mógł pojąć całej tej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, że Gabriel był na niego coraz bardziej zły. I nawet nie pojmował, dlaczego.

***

Muzyka dudniła przez halę, dudniła głośno, wybijając rytm dla tancerzy, ale nie ważne jak bardzo Razjel chciał i jak perfekcyjnie prowadził, Drago zawsze się mylił albo niektóre kroki były zbyt skomplikowane. Nauczenie go tańca w tak krótkim czasie chyba go przerastało. A może to sam Secrestere nie umiał się skupić?

Nie byłoby to niczym dziwnym, odkąd Sereda stawała się coraz bardziej niedostępna i oschła. Pełne pasji odpowiedzi coraz bardziej zmieniały się w rozkapryszone, zaczynał dostrzegać jej obojętność, beznamiętność, dlaczego kiedyś w ogóle odbierał jej wiadomości jako pełne emocji?

Teraz wydawały mu się proste, takie pospolite. Odpisywała coraz później, była coraz bardziej zajęta. A to nowy konkurs, a to jakaś olimpiada, to znowu film ogląda albo na wycieczkę jedzie i nie ma czasu się spotkać, robiła się też coraz lepsza więc nie potrzebowała tak dużo korków jak kiedyś. Razjel czuł się coraz bardziej niepotrzebny.

Brak wiary w swoje umiejętności nie był też naprawiany. Michał ma swoje treningi, Rafała gdzieś wywiało, Gabriel się już z nimi w ogóle nie zadaje… Poczuł się samotny. I nawet jeśli miał opinię jednego z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepszego tancerza, to czuł się po prostu jak ostatni wół i beztalencie. Bo nie umiał nawet Drago nauczyć prostego kroku.

W końcu go puścił, podszedł do wieży i przerwał muzykę, wziął wdech i spojrzał w ścianę.

\- Hej, Razzy, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Drago, odrywając od ust butelkę wody. – Wyglądasz na jakiegoś niemrawego dzisiaj.

\- Wszystko w porządku…

\- Stary, ale ja widzę, że nie jest. Chodź, porozmawiamy.

\- Nie, nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wiesz co? Chyba skończymy na dziś…

\- Skończymy? Ale przecież niedawno zaczęliśmy!

\- Nie mam dzisiaj siły, głowa mnie boli… Wieczorem się dogadamy co do następnego treningu…

Zabrał swoją wodę i ruszył w stronę szatni, na telefon nawet nie chciało mu się patrzeć. Zero wiadomości od Seredy, nie wspominając o reszcie. Czuł się niezwykle samotny. Poczuciu beznadziei nie pomagał fakt, że czuł się osamotniony. Wstyd mu było przyznać, ale nawet michałowego marudzenia mu brakowało. I ile by dał za to, by móc znowu w pełnej paczce posiedzieć razem… Ale chyba był już na przegranej pozycji, jeśli o to chodzi. Czuł, że nie ma już miejsca w tym klubie dla Razjela Secrestere.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy, nie było sensu siedzieć dłużej w szkolnym więzieniu.

***

Midael siedział na trybunach. Mimo uszkodzonej nogi, wciąż przychodził oglądać treningi. Teraz patrzył wilkiem w stronę Lucyfera, a zazdrość wypełniała jego serce. Jak ta melepeta sportowa mogła zająć jego miejsce? I to jeszcze u boku Michała. Jego Michała. Gdyby tylko mógł się do niego dobrać i obić mu tę emosiowatą buźkę…

Zacisnął ręce w pięści, mógł się tylko odgrażać. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby Lucyfera się po prostu pozbyli, znowu go za coś wydalili. Gdyby tylko istniała jakaś grupa chcąca tego samego co on…

Zaśmiał się, kiedy Lucyfer wyrżnął się na murawie.

\- Morningstar, boże, patrz jak ty biegasz! – zawolał Michael, podając piłkę do Winchestera. – Żyjesz?!

\- Żyję! – mówił, otrzepując się nieco i poprawiając.

Ruszył znowu do biegu. Lecz nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie szło mu. Piłka nożna nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, ale starał się, bo wiedział, że teraz nie ma innej opcji. Skład bez niego przegra mecz, a nawet i z nim, jeśli nie poczyni szybkiego progresu.

Nie trafiał absolutnie w bramkę albo trafiał w słupek, nie potrafił dobrze przyjąć piłki, nie mówiąc już o tym, ile razy zaliczył glebę w czasie kiwania. Nie, to nie było dla niego i szczerze to czuł się przymuszony, a widząc jak przewracają oczami niektórzy z drużyny, w tym sam Michael, tym bardziej po prostu utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jest beznadziejny.  
Zaniża im statystyki i przez niego pewnie przegrają ten nadchodzący wielki mecz.

Michael z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że jak irytowało go to, że Lucyfer jest nieporadny, to tak samo po prostu było mu go żal. Widział w tych burzowych oczach brak wiary w siebie. Niestety niewiele podczas treningu mógł zrobić, bo musiał się skupiać, a gdy chciał coś zrobić po nim, to Lucyfera już w szatni nie było. Gonić za nim nie było sensu, więc postanowił porozmawiać z nim w inny dzień.

Bo tym razem chciał z nim porozmawiać, co jego samego dziwiło.

Lucyfer spacerował do domu powoli, ale wybierał takie drogi, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt za nim nie polezie. Chciał odpocząć, sprawa z Midaelem ryła mu się w mózgu niczym kret w ogródku, wyżerający każdą dorodną marcheweczkę. Wpatrywał się w chodnik, nie skupiał się nawet na muzyce lecącej w słuchawkach, po prostu szedł, a myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Może poprosi rodziców o przepisanie do innej szkoły?

Z drugiej strony nie chciał zostawiać Samaela. Chłopak go potrzebował, a poza tym to Serpente i tak już wiele dla niego zrobił, zostawienie go w taki sposób byłoby równoznaczne z dezercją. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Przyjaciół się nie opuszcza, a Lucyfer nie miał nikogo poza nim, zwłaszcza teraz. Przynajmniej nikogo tak bliskiego jak on.

Tok myśli przerwało mu nagłe zderzenie z pewną osobą. Kubek z logiem popularnej kawiarni dla hipsterów runął na chodnik, podobnie stało się z czarnymi słuchawkami. Niestety dla obu stron impaktu, zarówno kawa się rozlała jak i słuchawki pękły w pałąku.

\- Moja kawa, do kurwy nędzy! Patrz jak chodzisz! – wołał rozwścieczony Jaldabaot, zanim w ogóle zdążył poznać, z kim się zderzył.

\- O nie… - jęknął niezadowolony Lucyfer, podnosząc swoje słuchawki z ziemi. – Tylko nie to…

\- Co tylko nie to?! Nie obchodzi mnie twoja strata, masz mi odkupić nową ka- - w tym momencie zamarł i uśmiechnął się dziwnie, dziko, jakby jednak był zadowolony z tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku. – Ojej, Lucyfer!

\- … - Luci podniósł na niego wzrok, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie było wartym wdawać się w zaczepki.

\- Ojej, zniszczyły ci się słuchawki, jaka szkoda… Ale nie martw się, to nie jedyny problem~

\- Co? – Morningstar uniósł brew zdziwiony. – Zaraz, o czym ty w ogóle do mnie mówisz?

\- Oj, o niczym! Złaź mi z drogi plebejska szmato! I nie waż się więcej zbliżać do mnie, rozumiesz? Będę musiał się przez ciebie odkazić!

\- Odczep się ode mnie! – zawołał Luc, po czym po prostu minął wariata i ruszył dalej, już bez muzyki.

\- Zobaczysz, pożałujesz tego tonu! – wołał za nim Jal, ale wcale go nie gonił.

Jednak to spotkanie dało mu nieco zmartwień. Protazy zawsze był impulsywny, powiedział to, bo tak, czy naprawdę coś knuje? Nie byłoby to dziwne, w końcu Jal chętnie wyeliminowałby swoją konkurencję do tronu, a kiedy Lucyfer był jeszcze w szkole, zanim Wielki Bunt wybuchł, to mógł się wielokrotnie przekonać, do czego zdolny jest ten wariat.

Wariat, dokładnie, bo w oczach Morningstara on zawsze był, jest i będzie wariatem. Nieobliczalnym, impulsywnym, łaknącym atencji bardziej niż powietrza.

Blondyn stanął na czerwonym świetle i spojrzał w niebo, wziął głęboki wdech. Nie, to nie było warte zachodu, ten debil pewnie tylko tak gada, a Lucyfer ma paranoję. Po co ktoś chciałby go w ogóle niszczyć? Przecież nawet nie wyciągnął łap po swój dawny tytuł. Choć nie ukrywałby, że przyjemnie by było znów być Imperatorem. Wspominał czasy, kiedy każdy się do niego uśmiechał, miał swoją paczkę, był w pierwszej kolejności wybierany i wszędzie zapraszany, a rzesza fanek łaziła za nim niczym cień. Rozmarzył się tak bardzo o tym i skupił tak mocno na wspominaniu starych czasów, że ktoś musiał go upomnieć, że już zielone i powinien przechodzić.

Kontynuował powrotną wędrówkę.

***

\- No mówię ci chłopie, że nie daję rady! – Daimon skrył twarz w dłoniach i pochylił się.

Kamael poklepał go po plecach w geście zrozumienia i wsparcia. Siedzieli na dachu, obok stały puszki z piwem, a słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, nadając niebu cudownych barw. Erdbeer poczekał chwilę, aż jego kolega się uspokoi, po czym zadał pytanie.

\- Ale z czym nie dajesz rady?

\- No z nim, on jest jakiś szurnięty! – wołał Daim. – Miesza mi w głowie, robi jakieś chore sceny zazdrości, niby chce, niby całuje, jest czuły, a potem nagle drze się na mnie i uznaje, że nic dla niego nie robię! Słuchaj, ja nie wiem w co ja się wpakowałem!

\- Ale o kim ty mówisz?

\- O Anielewskim!

\- Anielewskim? Ale przecież to spokojny chłopak…

\- No właśnie sęk w tym, że nie. Chłopie, jemu coś odbiło, odkąd się zaczął z Razjelem kłócić…

\- A co się stało pomiędzy nim a Razjelem?

\- Nie wiem, chyba się pokłócili, mi też do końca nie chciał powiedzieć, ale wygląda, jakby chciał w nim zazdrość wzbudzić… Po prostu nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że się zakochał i na mnie to odbija.

Zakochał się.

Anielewski zakochany w Razjelu Secrestere.

Kamael nie mógł już się doczekać, aż spotka się z Rafałem i powie mu o tym wszystkim. Jednakże teraz miał nieco inną, a równie ważną misję. Musiał zostać z Daimonem i wspierać go. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby widział swojego kolegę w takim stanie. Frey się po prostu nie nadawał do związków i łatwo mu było zamącić w głowie miłością i innymi uczuciami z nią związanymi. Kamael nie lubił, kiedy ktoś tak perfidnie wykorzystywał ten fakt i krzywdził jego przyjaciela.

Sam miał ochotę pogadać z Gabrielem, niestety wiedział, że jak zacznie to się rozpęta kłótnia, więc wstrzymywał się. Wolał zaufać Rafałowi.

Rafał był… Rozsądny. Miły, czuły, sprytny, mądry… Taki prawie idealny. I przede wszystkim uczuciowy, wrażliwy na krzywdę innych, Kamael nie mógł się powstrzymać, rumienił się na samą myśl o nim. Tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju – sposób, w jaki zachowuje się Samael będąc blisko Rafała.

A mówiąc o Samaelu, siedział on właśnie w jednym z pustostanów ukrytych w lesie. Chłopaki ustawiali nagłośnienie, rozpalali ognisko, ktoś liczył, ile mają butelek. Noc zapowiadała się ciepła. Lucyfer właśnie przeliczał przekąski.

Impreza rozkręciła się dość szybko, chociaż z początku Samael nie wiedział, jak w sumie ma się czuć, jak ma się bawić. Cały czas czuł, jak boli go jego złamane serce. Wątpliwości do Lilith narastały, dodatkowo miał kolejny problem. Wydawało mu się, że zaczął coś czuć do tej miękkiej pały, jak sam go określał, Rafała Poisson.

Nie chciał myśleć już o tym dłużej, dlatego dość szybko opróżniał butelkę piwa. Potem jeszcze jedną. A potem siedzieli już wszyscy i śpiewali do ich ulubionych piosenek, próbowali tańczyć.

Azazel uczył Beliala, jak prawidłowo urządzać pokaz striptizu, Adramelech wyjątkowo przyćpał nieco mniej niż zwykle. Padały różne żarty, mniej lub bardziej mroczne, nawet w pewnym momencie próbowali grać w butelkę, dopóki ktoś nieopatrznie nie wyrzucił jej za okno.

I tak się z tego śmiali.

Samael, czując coraz bardziej lekką głowę, opierał się o ramię Lucyfera, który długo w miejscu nie usiedział, bo gdy usłyszał, że z głośników leci _The Score_, to zaczął wyć głośniej, niż prestiżowy absolwent muzyczny ich szkoły, Metatron.

\- YOU WERE BORN FOR THIS! – piał, wskazując na Samaela.

O mało co nie potknął się i nie wyrżnął sam przez to samo okno, przez które zniknęła butelka. Impakt może by go nie zabił, ale na pewno mocno otrzeźwił. A komu to teraz było potrzebne? Zabawa trwała i trwała, aż nagle w momencie, kiedy przełączała się muzyka, towarzystwo usłyszało szmery w krzakach.

Szmery głośne, mocne, nie pasujące w ogóle do zwykłego wiatru. Coś szło w ich stronę. Coś wielkiego potężnego. Belial zatrzymał muzykę, wszyscy wpatrywali się w miejsce, z którego dochodził hałas. Wspominany wcześniej Belial schował się za Adramelechem, który z kolei popychał Azazela nieco na przód. Ten z kolei stawał w walecznej pozie, gotów walczyć o życie nawet jeśli byłaby to dzika puma. Co swoją drogą było mało prawdopodobne, ale docenić należy odwagę. Doceniali ją Samael i Lucyfer, którzy gotowi byli wesprzeć przyjaciela o fioletowych włosach.

To coś było coraz bliżej i bliżej, już krzaki się bujały, lada moment miało wyskoczyć, gdy…

Kruk zakrakał i oderwał się od gałęzi, odlatując w sobie znanym kierunku, a spomiędzy krzaków wyskoczyło nic innego jak małe, szare kociątko.

\- O kurwa kicia! – zawołał Samael i od razu pognał w stronę kocurka, chcąc go złapać.

Dzikie kocisko wróciło w krzaki, co wcale nie powstrzymało Samaela. Jego przyjaciele tylko śmiali się i czekali, aż kolega wyłoni się z buszu.

\- Hejka! – zawołał głos zza ich pleców.

Belial wydarł się, piszcząc nieludzko wysoko i wskoczył w ramiona Adramelecha, a Azazel z rozpędu i braku koordynacji przez alkohol, zamiast uderzyć napastnika, potraktował „karate-ciosem” Lucyfera prosto w tył głowy.

\- AU! BOŻE ZA CO! – Lucyfer pocierał tył głowy.

\- GIŃ POCZWARO! – krzyczał Azazel, machając rękoma na oślep.

\- Chłopie opanuj parkinsona! – wołał Adramelech cofając się z Belialem.

\- Chopaki mam kota. – zadowolony Samael wyszedł z krzaków, we włosach miał zaplątane kilka liści i gałązek, miejscami był też podrapany, ale teraz szary kocurek mruczał wesoło w jego ramionach.

\- Wow, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że moje zjawienie się sprowadzi aż takie zamieszanie… - mruknęła tajemnicza postać.

\- Kurwa Baal, spóźniłeś się! – zawołał Samael, głaszcząc kicię.

\- Wiem, wiem, musiałem porozmawiać z rodzicami… Ale hej, przywiozłem nam więcej smakołyków!

\- To ty masz rodziców? – zmarszczył brwi Azazel, kwestionując tę niewiarygodną informację.

\- Mam, o dziwo. – zaśmiał się Baal, jak zwykle w dobrym humorze. – Fajny kiciuś, gdzie upolowałeś?

\- W krzakach. Co przywiozłeś?

\- Trochę napojów, jakieś chipsy, krakersy, znajdą się też jakieś pączki…

\- Ooo pączki! – zawołał radośnie Belial.

\- No dobra, ale o czym ty z tymi rzekomymi rodzicami gadałeś? – podejrzliwy Azazel nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Jak to o czym? Informowałem ich o nadchodzącej wywiadówce.

Wszyscy zdębieli. Nawet niewinny kocurek, który mruczał beztrosko podniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę Baala, potocznie zwanego Krukiem. Jakby w jednej chwili cały alkohol wyparował z ich ciał, a oni zdali sobie sprawę, co on powiedział.

A impreza miała być przyjemna i bez przejmowania się pierdołami.

Reszta wieczoru spłynęła już w nieco mniej chaotycznej atmosferze, chłopaki pobłażliwie patrzeli na siebie i bawili się dalej, świetnie i szampańsko, ale prawdą też było, że każdego z nich dręczyły teraz wątpliwości i niepokój.

Lucyfer spojrzał w księżyc i westchnął lekko. Chciałby, żeby jednak jego rodzice olali tę wywiadówkę, tak jak zwykli olewać wszystko. Ich obecność tylko dodałaby mu zmartwień.

Doskonale sobie radził bez nich.

Przystawił butelkę do ust i upił kolejny łyk piwa, wsłuchując się w dalszy ciąg opowieści Beliala, jak to kiedyś spadł z drzewa i złamał nogę tak, że musieli wstawiać mu żelastwo, żeby się kość zrosła.

Samael głaskał kotka, który spał na jego kolanach.

\- Ale ty jesteś słodka kicia…

\- Jak go nazwiesz? – zamruczał do niego Lucyfer, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Belialowi.

\- Nie wiem, może… Nefer?

\- Mmm, od razu Nefretete. – burknął Azazel, po czym przechylił głowę do wiadra. Biedaczek zmagał się z efektem wypicia za dużej ilości piwa.

\- Kotełek Neferek~ - zapiał Samael, drapiąc kotka za uchem. – Mój nowy przyjaciel~

\- Chłopaki nie przerywajcie! Belly kontynuuj. – Baal słuchał z niemałym zaangażowaniem kolegi.

Morningstar oparł głowę o ramię Samaela, który jedynie wygodniej się usadowił i dalej zajmował się szarym kocurkiem. Lucyfer przymknął oczy, powoli odpływając w sen. A ostatnie co zapamiętał, to blask ognia z ogniska.


End file.
